How Earth Became Mobius
by Dr Lighthead
Summary: HEBM is now alas... after 5 years in the making, complete. Reason being why the writing quality picks up later on. The story reflects how life on Mobius just isn't over even when Robotnik is gone.
1. HEBM: Part I Stellar Conflict

HOW EARTH BECAME MOBIUS 

STELLAR CONFLICTION

V3.0 

**_Author's Note:_** Sonic and related characters are Ô to Sega & Archie Comics.  This story tells about **_my_** theory of how Mobius came to be.  Dr Lighthead, Vorius Gore, the Supremor.. etc are © 1999-2002 to me, Jeff Ratté. Any appearance of what may look like a take off of something else or use of something else IS mere coincidence. 

TIMELINE - Earth- 2967

Most people don't know what the future holds (or cares!) But a young scientist named Nate Morgan was sitting at his desk in his home in Washington DC, consciously thinking just that. He had predicted many things and had no clue what would happen once they would occur. Nate's predictions included:

 He predicted that in the year 3000 there would be another war, where all the nations would be in war over Mars. Most of the human race would disappear; nuclear radiation would emit and trigger different species to evolve. He thought that research in dimensional warp would bring forth the fifth dimension. That scientists will find a very special emerald near the core of the earth. The emerald will have a way of morphing things with chaos. From the emerald, scientists will come up with a Chaos bomb, much more powerful than an H bomb or nuclear bomb. This bomb would give off radiation and its power of morphing. From this bomb, a morphing procedure would occur. Animals would become anthropomorphic. These creatures would soon dominate the land and once they evolved, they would rename the planet to Mobius. 

The Reason: The anthropomorphics wouldn't be stupid. They wanted to leave this planet (Earth) and goto Mars. During this period in time (around 3100) Phobos crashed into Mars. Since they wanted to go there, they renamed the planet Mobius because of the combination of Mars and Phobos. Nate thought all of this sounded very strange but that is what his mind was going crazy about.  Nate could see a very powerful and gruesome war. All Nate had predicted would happen in just 33 years from then!

Nate stared at his calculations and predictions. "There has to be a way to let the world know what I believe will happen in the next 33 years" he thought. He tried telling everyone around him but no one would listen. Nate still knew that something was going to happen, therefore, Nate had built an underground chamber that was several  miles down. He was now ready.

Finally 3000 arrived and Nate headed to the chamber of his. He was unaware what was going to happen. Most people were not worried and strolled on with life. But not Nate, for he was nervous like anything. Was it all in his head? Was he spending all this time on nothing? The next moment would answer his question. 

  


Outside there were thousands of jets and planes closing in on the city. His calculations/predictions were right! His TV read that all nations have gone in war and want the US leader dead because of his crime. The president's crime was very offensive against all nations, therefore, the nations wanted him dead along with everyone else. The TV was not clear on what the crime was instead it was static. But would Nate survive the attack? All Nate could do was wait.  

Each plane/jet had a Chaos bomb which could literally blow cities away in just seconds. 

Nate could here all this going on for weeks. Luckily he had prepared for this and had enough food and water to last him a long time. For it would be a long time  he would again be on the Earth's surface.

*     *     *     *     *

TIMELINE - Earth/Mobius- 3235 After the death of Robotnik

*     *     *     *     *

Robotropolis was very quiet. No mice, no rats, however, there was one little noise being made. His name was Snively and he was still lurking in the dark city, in the command center, almost hiding, waiting. He called out Robotnik's name several times since he was very scared and frustrated. All in an instant, Snively heard a deafening noise. It was coming from the building he was in. Snively began to see cracks forming from all around the walls.  Shortly afterward, a small round spacecraft materialized out of nowhere and out stepped a figure. Actually two figures. One was short, wore yellow clothing, had a big tan hat and a round light was ontop of that hat. The other, wore blue clothing, had a beard and was carrying a big, sharp double-sided ax.

"Greetings, my name is Dr Ivius Lighthead. Just call me Dr Lighthead; this is my assistant, Gore. We are interested in gaining the Master Chaos Emerald. We know there is one on this planet. Do you know where we will find it?" Dr Lighthead's voice was very calm and serious.

Snively then thought, "This could be an excellent strategy against the Freedom Fighters." "Errr um. Yes! The Knothole Village Freedom Fighters have it! And that's in the Great Forest. Fortunately my uncle still has the coordinates. 36ºN 112ºW"

"Very well then. We will go and you will come with us. Keep in mind that it is us that are in charge of you. Not that other way around! Now to complete our goal we have the 'Supremor' (pronounced Suh-preem-er) and that is just about capable of eliminating anything, even this planet."

"Supremor?"

"Yes.  That is not the Supremor," Dr Lighthead pointed to the pod.  "The Supremor is a jellyfish craft."  Dr Lighthead led Snively to a nearby window.  

"This is the Supremor."

  


As Snively looked out the window, he could see the big, jellyfish ship hovering in the sky above Robotropolis.  It was about 5½ miles across.  On the top, there were two magnetic disruptors placed equally apart used in which to repel incoming debris or attackers.  On the sides, there were two shield generators to give the Supremor a large sum of defense as well as two propulsion engines.  The bottom gave the Supremor its power.  There were three laser ports positioned in a shape of a triangle.  In the center was the main laser port; capable of mass destruction.

"Wow! So how did you get the light? where did you come from? and why are you here?

"I was wondering if you would ask that.  About 2000 A.D in my home planet Lighgretron, I was talking to my father, the king of Lighgretron.  He said that I must fulfill what he never was able to accomplish, to take total control of all source of light and use it to conquer the universe and with it, you can do anything. That may sound absurd to you, but I am almost capable of doing that.  I have learned the mysteries of light for all my life and soon I will be able to put it all to the ultimate test.   

"In order to dominate all sources of light, I have constructed an eternal lightbulb on my hat.  I can turn it on at anytime and use the power of light that I have learned so far on my enemies.  Inside my hat there are many chemicals that I have obtained from various places to ensure my light will work.

Allow me to demonstrate..."

Dr Lighthead emits an electrical current through a nearby robot and just instantly, the robot is no more than a useless scrap heap.  Snively couldn't help but laugh in an evil manner.

"Those Freedom Fighters won't know what'll hit'em! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA *cough* *wheeze*" 

*     *     *     *     *

MEANWHILE - Knothole Village, 10:38pm

*     *     *     *     *     

Now that Robotnik's rule was over, the Freedom Fighters were partying away, having a darn good time like there is nothing out there that could penetrate their freedom. Everyone was there.  However, they have yet to see the disaster in the sky - a disaster that could change everything.

"This is some party, eh Sonic?" Tails excitedly asked.

"Yeah. Certainly is." Sonic said as he danced away.

"Do a victory jump over the fire!" Tails ecstatically yelled.

"Sure thing!" Sonic spin dashed over the fire and landed right in front of a not so happy Sally.

"Um, Sonic… two things… Don't do that again and second: We need more firewood."

"Sure thing!"

Sonic raced off into the forest in search of a dead tree.

"That should do it." But before Sonic headed back, a tree was blasted in half from a craft above.

"What the?!! What is that?!" A craft about 7 feet in width hovered overhead. The tree fell with a glowing red end where it had been blasted. Sonic ran off. The craft followed and fired again and missed. Sonic managed to get back to knothole with now more than one craft similar to the first in hot pursuit.

"Oh my goodness!" Was all that Sally could come up with.

"We've got to get out of here!"

"Quickly! Antoine! EMERGENCY CODE RED!!!" Antoine, armed with a laser guided pulse cannon started to blast away at the incoming crafts.

"Zair ees just too many of zem!"

"OK, EVERYONE! We need to evacuate!"

RIGHT! Bunnie! Antoine! Rotor! Hop on and I'll fly you. As for Sonic and Sally, they can take it by land and Tails obviously by air." Dulcy cried out as lasers filled the air and streaked by them.****

Sonic of course had an advantage with his speed so he was able to keep Sally our of danger.

"I cannot believe zat zis ees appening" Antoine complained, riding on Dulcy's back.  

As the lasers filled the air, buildings creaked and collapsed, support beams were reduced to sharp splinters and within minutes, Knothole was reduced to a raging inferno. Then finally, the laser fire stopped and the crafts flew off.

"You lied. You said that these inhabitants have the Master Chaos Emerald when instead they clearly don't.

"Since you have mislead us, we have a consequence…."

"Well, I figured that-*"

"Gore, get in here now!" Dr Lighthead bellowed.  

"What is it?"

"Do me a favor and reduce this slacker to nothing but your name." Gore threw one of his windmill throwing stars at Snively, slicing him in the back.

"Next time, its for your life."

*           *           *

The Supremor continued to hover above.  Dr Lighthead looked out at the charred forest.  "Gore, how many survivors escaped the attack?" he asked.

Gore looked up and stopped sharpening his axe for a moment. "Uh, I think most of them survived, boss." he rumbled in his deep, low voice. 

"I must know where that emerald is!" Dr Lighthead reinforced.

"So then, do we go out looking for them and ask?"

  


"No" Dr Lighthead corrected, "I've got a better idea. You will find a way to slip some information to these so-called Freedom Fighters and make it look like an accident, like we don't want them to find it.  We want them to think that they can use this information to be rid of us."

"I like it.  But what is it you want me to give them?"

"Nothing really.  Only that the Supremor's shields will not deflect a laser that has been infiltrated by the power of a master chaos emerald."

"But, what if they really-"

"They won't Gore, they won't."

Tails shivered in the cold Mobius night and inched his way closer to the campfire that illuminated the FF's camp.  Sonic, sitting next to him, did the same.

"How ya feelin' big guy?"

"Alright, but I guess there's a lot of people that aren't, huh?"

Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, and Dulcy could do nothing but nod and murmur.  It amazed Tails that only just few hours ago, the freedom fighters had been undergoing a major celebration of the death of the evil Robotnik.  Now they were hiding again. Fortunately, everyone came out unscathed.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing, WE NEED ACTION!!!" uproared Sonic, very impatient.

"I'm sorry, Sonic.  It's just that we don't have a plan."  Suddenly, out of nowhere, Uncle Chuck came bursting with information.

"Maybe not but I do! According to recent activity on the Supremor, it appears that it cannot deflect a laser that has been powered by a master chaos emerald."

"Very well!  Next stop, Floating Island!"

*                *                *

"Gore, are you still unclear of my plan?"

"Well, yeah.  I just don't-"

"The freedom fighters will show us where the most powerful source in the universe is by attempting to strike us down with what we need.  This is because we don't have a sensor that can track things under ground but we do know that it is here.  Once they have resorted to their plan, we will absorb the emerald's power and release it." 

"But why do we need the power?"

"It will benefit the ship and it will help me fulfill my conquest with light."

"What do you mean we can't use your Master Emerald?"

  


"Well, it makes no sense that you can just come on up here and expect me, the guardian of island and emerald, to lend it to you."

"You don't understand, the fate of Mobius depends of it." Sonic replied.

"No, you don't understand.  I need it to keep the island up.  Anyways, I thought Robotnik was dead."

"He is but-."

"End of discussion."

"But Dr Lighthead will-"

"I said, end of discussion."

Knuckles then backs away, leaving Sonic hopelessly thinking of the consequences of Knuckles' actions.

Meanwhile on the Supremor:

"Gore, status report."

"Uh so far the location of the Master Emerald has not been revealed yet, boss."

"Hmm, very well.  Let us now descend into Mobius' atmosphere.

"Why"

"It will encourage them to exploit their emerald at a much faster rate."

"Engaging"

Sometime later on the Floating Island.  The appearance of the Supremor becomes much more noticeable.

"Umm.. guys? Is it me or is that jellyfish ship getting closer?"

"That's it!!" Sonic dashes back to Knuckles to try again.

"Does this satisfy you?  Is this not good enough?  That ship will probably blow up the entire island if you don't do anything,"

"Alright, alright.  You can use the emerald to strike them out, although the emerald will take hours to replenish its power.  While you and your crew do that, I will replace the Master Emerald with the finite spare."

"We won't.  Believe me, you will have my word."

Minutes later...

"Boss, the emerald, they have the emerald ready!"

"Good.  Now all we have to do now is wait for them to unleash their power so we can use it against them."

  


"It's now in position." said Rotor, signaling everyone else the 'go ahead' "If this plan doesn't work then we're in BIG trouble."  At that point everyone couldn't help but think for a bit of what might happen if this plan failed.  Would Dr Lighthead destroy the island and everyone who resides?  If so, then how?  Suddenly, the freedom fighters then came back to reality as Sally began the countdown.

"Alright.  On my mark...

"10...

"9...

"8...

"7...

"6...

"5...

"4...

"3...

"2...

"1...

"**NOW**"****

Just as Sally lets out the word "now" a significant amount of light is portrayed toward the direction of the Supremor.  On impact, it is very difficult to tell what happened to the Supremor for you would be blind in just a few seconds if you were to look in the sky.  Bright, green light was everywhere.

However, one man lies unaffected by the very intense light if he were to look out in the sky.  But instead, he was planning his final plan on consuming the Master Chaos Emerald.

Finally the sky was clearer and not as illuminated.  Panic swept all over as the Freedom Fighters saw that their attack made not a single scratch on the immense powerful Supremor.  Some of the citizens of the Floating Island decided to commit suicide by jumping off the hovering island since believed it was the end of the world.  Knuckles could only watch as they plummeted down to the raging waters below.  Seeing this made him mad.  So he decided to take it with a certain hedgehog.

"You fool!!  You said that this would stop him!  Instead, the inhabitants are jumping off the edge!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Because you're probably an ally with them!!!"

  


Normally Sonic & Knux didn't fight each other but since Knux was in rage of the disaster, the fight started very quickly and ended very quickly because of Sally's actions. "Stop it you two.  We have more stuff to worry about than fighting." Indeed they did.  Dr Lighthead had already began his next phase.

"Alright boss, all systems ready.  The thunder laser will be operational in two minutes.

"Like I said, Gore.  You didn't have to set a foot on land.  Soon this planet will be ours."

"What's going on, Sonic?" asked Tails.        

"Don't know big guy.  Guess we'll soon find out."

Sally at that point didn't like the way how it was going.  In fact, no one did.  But she in particular was very curious to get to the bottom of everything.

"Nicole, can you scan for any activity on board the Supremor?"

"WORKING SALLY...

SENSORS HAVE DETECTED THAT THERE WILL BE MAJOR ACTIVITY IN THE NEXT MINUTE.

"What kind of activity?"

DESTRUCTION WITH THUNDER LASER

ESTIMATED DESTRUCTION AREA IS IN A 3 MILE (5 KILOMETERS) RADIUS.

Think you, Nicole."  Sally then knew something big was going to happen just like a few weeks ago with Robotnik and the Ultimate Annihilator .  She didn't waste any time.

Sonic began a chain to get everyone out of harms way.  Antoine was being his normal self.  Acting reluctant and very trepidatious of the entire scenario.  Dr Lighthead then gave his command:

"Activate, Gore."

"Ok, boss."    

Gore did not hesitate.  The three small laser ports then hummed and glowed with excitement.  The energy of the emerald then transferred with yellow and white light to the main laser port also known as the thunder laser.  The thunder laser glowed a very bright yellow, white and green as it began to unleash its energy to the land below... 


	2. HEBM: Part II Deception

HEBM - PART II DECEPTION 

The immense powerful Supremor had unleashed its power and by doing so, wore  away the dirt and soil that concealed the Master Emerald. Things didn't look good at all. Dr Lighthead yet another plan to eradicate the Freedom Fighters and that was to beam up the emerald and have unlimited power instead of his finite power. A blue beam then descended from the Supremor.  

"This does not look good. Knuckles said worriedly. He plans to harness all of the MCE's power instead of only a portion of it. Once he's done that, we're really in trouble."

"So you mean he doesn't have infinite power now?" asked Sonic.

"No and he won't have infinite power after he's done either."

On the Supremor

            "Yes Gore, now we've finally done it. The best power source will soon be on this ship. And with it, many, many things can be done to ensure those pesky Freedom Fighters will no longer be a problem."

            "Sounds great! But when do we start?"

            "As soon as the MCE is-

There suddenly is a rumble onboard the Supremor and Dr Lighthead checks to see what the jolt was about. To his surprise, instead of the Supremor beaming up the emerald, the emerald apparently began attracted the Supremor. The emerald had not budged and the jellyfish ship was going to crash.

            "Sonic, Knuckles, make sure everyone is in a safe place before impact." 

            As they did that, the Supremor was six miles above from crashing. As it fell more, it gained speed as if throwing a penny off the Empire State Building. Dr Lighthead couldn't understand what had gone wrong and realized his plan had backfired.

            Once it was two miles above, Dr Lighthead gave up yelling at Gore and it was certain where it would land. Nicole was able to calculate and she read, "SUPREMOR WILL LAND ON WESTERN SIDE OF ISLAND." The area was cleared but that wasn't good enough.

            Not only did the Supremor hit the Floating Island with tremendous force, it also took part of the island with it. As the Supremor plunged into the water, much of the land could be seen between the laser ports that generated the thunder laser. About ¼ of the island was taken into the ocean. In result, many residents, many residents were not prepared and went down with it.

            Sally, Knuckles, Sonic and the others didn't know whether to cheer or feel sorrowful. Instead they had mixed feelings. Many were gone but they managed to overthrow the Supremor, so they think, but in which they did.

            It took awhile but everything was restored to normal. The Freedom Fighters were still on the Floating Island making sure Knuckles would have support and comfort. The island still floated, but with a big chunk of it missing. The MCE was secured once again

            But there was still uncertainty. No one was confident that they were once again safe. They didn't know whether to expect more which is the natural feeling or just go on.

That night

            "Thank you for your help. You've done quite enough and if you want, you may leave."

            "Actually Knuckles, we were thinking of sticking around just for safety issues. I need to know of the status of that thing before any final conclusions can be made. I want a scuba party organized so we can confirm it's gone for good."

            "Actually Sally, it's much to dangerous to send a team down there."

            "What did have in mind then, Rotor?"

            "The X-1 Veaguer I brought with us can reach depths upto a 5000 feet. We could send it down there and have it recon what it sees."

            "Good idea, Rotor. Let's give it a shot!" And with that said the X-1 Veaguer was releases and dropped into the water. Rotor held up a monitor which displayed the whereabouts of it. Once it reached the Supremor, everything appeared sullen but that was a different story from the inside….

            "ACTIVATE GORE! IT'S TIME TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

            "I.. I can't reach it!"

            "Just do it!" Gore throws one of his stars to initiate the main thrusters.

            Beneath the surface underneath the Floating Island, a huge dust cloud was created as the Supremor began to rise up from the water. X-1 Veaguer slided off from the jellyfish ship and crashed back upon the Floating Island. The shocked Freedom Fighters did nothing but stare at the Supremor as they awaited for what would happen next. From the top, a small spherical pod similar to what Snively saw emerged and made it's way to the ground of the Floating Island. Dust then cluttered the air as it landed about 40 ft from where they were. Sonic, Knuckles, Sally, Tails, Rotor, Bunnie, Dulcy and Antoine just stood in awe as it opened up and out came the same two figures Snively saw.

            "Alright! That's it! You've done WAY too much damage to my island. No warnings whatsoever for you! NOW GET OFF MY ISLAND!!!"

            "You seem to misunderstand and underestimate the power that I have achieved. From now on, this is no longer your island. It is now property to both me and Gore."

            "Oh, we'll see about that!!" Knuckles then charged to the person with the light ontop but to no avail. His comrades could only just watch as he was given a   somewhat large dose of electricity from the yellow glowing lightbulb and was left unconscious.

            "Anyone else want to try to regain this island?"

            "ME!"

            Sonic then revs up and runs in circles around the doc. Multiple strings of electricity and solar energy emit but miss the target. Gore, who is very well trained, assists by accurately throwing his axe resulting in Sonic hitting his head against the flat-faced side of the axe. Gore then raised his hand and retrieved it similar to what a jedi but Gore wasn't a jedi. No, he was Lighgretronian and so was his boss, Dr Lighthead.

            Sonic and Knux finally awoke and found themselves in a room shaped like a dome. It wasn't that big but was roomy enough. Fortunately, they weren't strapped down or contained in a force field. They were free to roam about the cabin. Knuckles noticed the what-seemed-far-distant-technology onboard. Light seemed to dance around inside the room.

            "Oy, I could really go for a chili dog right about now."

            "I still don't get why you eat those things and why do you care about them now? I think we're onboard that ship. Now how're we going to get outta here?"

            "No idea. I wonder though. Why aren't we contained in anything? We can go anywhere we want! Well in this room that is."

            "Oh no. Don't you get it?! I bet they're going to experiment on us!"

            "What do you mean??"

            "In other words…THAT!" A cannon shaped object lowered itself from the top of the room. Sonic and Knuckles expected something abhorrent to come out but to their surprise, it was only water but it was quickly pouring in and accumulating. Knux spotted a containment door and began trying to open it. Sonic came to his aid with a sonic spin and sliced his way through. They then dashed out in search for a way off.

            "Blast! I should've known they'd escape!"

            "What was the water for?

            "Neutralize their DNA with the water molecules and transform them wuth my latest invention.

            "How so?"

            "I have built a new device Gore and I wanted to test it on them. I call it, the lighgrecizer. It can instantly transform them, body and mind, into beings of energy. They will make an excellent defense crew. They are heading to it right now and this gives me a plan."

Sonic and Knux find themselves running down a long corridor…

            "I had no idea that something like that was going to happen. We should be safe soon." Sonic said.

            "Are you kidding? There's no such thing as safe anymore as long as we are on this ship of hell. It's huge."

            "Then what do we do now?"

            "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Sonic and Knux then proceed down the long corridor and then come across another big room similar to where they first started that has a mirror as a platform and above there was what looked like that opposite image as the platform was coming down from the ceiling. It appeared to be a form of device but with many complications as how it worked. A thin beam of light connected the two and emited a low toned hum. Sonic and Knux could only guess what it was. Actually guessing might even be difficult.

"Whoa… what do you think all this junk is?"

But Suddenly, I think not! You're certainly not leaving here that easily! You will be subjects for the lighghrecizer! For I am Robotar!!" Sonic and Knuckles turn around them to see a largely built robot with big shoulder pads, stern legs with many different functions and overall purely complicated. It had a dark mud, brown head with an indentation on the left side of his forehead and basically overall ugly.

"And just who do you think you are, bub? You're probably some stupid robot Robotnik created years ago like the rest. We're not afraid of you!"

Robotar then spoke again his deep, heavy voice, "You think so?!"

"Uhh… no?" Sonic and Knuckles maneuvered their way around Robotar's blasts and found out indeed that he had immediate reflexes and was well advanced. 

"Sonic! Look out for that beam behind you!" Sonic took note of Knux's words, but it was too late. Sonic's left hand went through the beam.

"We've got to get out of here!" and so they head off out of the room in search for another way.

 "Forget capturing. It is too difficult. Instead we kill them!" Dr Lighthead said. Gore noted and grabbed his big, sharp axe, a gun and knife. "They'll get it. I'm sure of it."

*  *  *

            It was night on the Floating Isle and everyone was in mixed emotions of what was going on. It was impossible to sleep as Sally kept a watch and waiting for a sign for Sonic and Knuckles to return. Julie Su did the same. It was along night but of course no one returned.

            "Why? Why did this have to happen?" Julie Su questioned.

            "It's ok. Things usually get better after being worse."

            "I hope so."

Meanwhile…    

"Gore, status report."

            "No luck. They're not around here. I'm going to call Robotar and ask him to rescan to make sure though."

            "Very well then. DrL out."

            Just after Gore leaves

"That was close." Knuckles said while he and Sonic were hiding just around the corner. "What on Mobius happened to your hand?"

            "It's.. it's TRANSPARENT! THE BEAM! It must've done this!" Sonic experiments with his transparent hand and realizes that he can place it through walls and other inanimate objects.

            "We better not stick around. I don't want to be here when that robot guy gets back."

            "Good thinking, Knux." And with that said, they head back into the unknown.

            "Scan complete. No life forms found."

            "DAMN! Boss! They've gotten away again!

            "Don't worry, Robotar won't have to find them. My newly created Standard Mini Defense Crafts will do that and act as a liquidation (SMDC)" Six SMDCs were then launched and began searching for Sonic and Knuckles. (The SMDCS were the crafts that trashed Knothole in HEBM1)

            "We need to find a way out of here and fast. But before we can do that, we also need to find a way to get your normal hand back.."

            "But how do we do that? I can't just go up to that crazy guy and say 'Hey, I need my hand back you sleezy nut.'"

            "Actually, that gives me an idea. It may be risky but it's an idea."

"Well, what is it?"

"Ok.. You know that if we just go out looking for a way, we'll just get in deeper trouble since we haven't the darkest clue what we're doing. So if you actually go up to that guy with the light and say what you said, he might offer you a way to get it back but it most likely be in a form of a challenge. Then-"

"Did you hear that?"

            "No. Hear what?"

            "That! There on to us!" Sonic and Knux see one SMDC on both sides of the corridor racing toward them and firing.

            "Duck!!" The two SMDCs crash in impact leaving a wreck of debris. 

            "We need some sort of protection against these things… They're much more agile than the hover bots not to mention they look deadlier." Knuckles implied. One SMDC then came from behind them as they were running and took them by surprise. Unfortunately, Knuckles wasn't quick enough to get out of the way if it's laser blast and took a hit in the back of his right leg.

            "UNGGH!! One of them hit me!"

"OH CRAP!!! KNUX!!!!! Is it serious?"

"No, just a laser wound. I'll be fine… soon…"

"Alright, just stay there while I handle the rest." 

Sonic zooms out in search of the SMDCs and then notices that there are still four left down the corridor. "Not good." They then progress down the corridor in a 'X' like formation with one completely different in the center. It was much more complex and carried twice the power of the SMDC. It was known as the Advanced Mini Defense Craft (AMDC) and fired an intense yellow photon instead of the standard light blue. They were all closing in. He ran.

It seemed like it would be impossible to escape them. Sonic could feel the wind of the beams zipping by him and then deforming what it hit, especially the yellow beam. Fortunately, the hallway was cylindrical and he was able to spin around like a screw. This caused the SMDCs to malfunction and crash. However, the AMDC was still easily keeping up and had a better targeting system. 

"Alright… So it wants to play huh? Well then… I've got an idea." He then poured on the speed and ran as fast as he could as far as he could. Then in spin mode, he came back the opposite direction. The AMDC was not expecting this and he sliced it in two!

"Now I better get back to Knux."

"Uhh boss, the six SMDCs were destroyed."

"**Sigh** What about the AMDC?"

"Destroyed…"

"ARGHH!!!…… That's it! Robotar, you WILL kill them. NO EXCUSES!! NOW GO!!!!"

"So, you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'll be ok. Don't worry about it. What we do need to worry about is getting out of here!"

"Ok. Let's go this way then…"

"Robotar better complete his job or I WILL throw him overboard!"

"Yes, boss. I do believe Robotar will fulfill his mission under those circumstances. And if he doesn't, I WILL!"

Back on the Floating Island, (you probably forgot about them, didn't you?) Rotor had formulated a plan to rescue Sonic and Knux.

"So Rotuh, y'all have a plan tuh rescue Sugar-hog and Knux?

"Yes." Rotor holds up Nicole that is showing a holographic image of everything. "This pod I have made, I call the SOS will fly up to the Supremor, attach itself allowing both Sonic and Knux to board it. Once they aboard, they will have the ability to detach and descend back down with a parachute. Where they land, nobody knows."

Sally then asks, "How will they know it's there?"

"Once it has attached, it will send a signal all throughout the Supremor on screens and whatnot showing that it's there. The problem is, they have to get to it first before Dr Lighthead kicks it off. I know it's risky but it's the only way."

"Alright then. Let's do it."

"Ugh. Robotar has probably failed now. He will soon get it!" But while Robotar was looking, "Hey there Dr Dimbulb! We want to leave this piece of crap and get home!"

"Oh is that so? Well then I believe that your trip home has been cut a tad short. Gore, kill them."

"What?!? You're sending your assistant to do your job? We want you!"

"Very well then. Instead, you have to deal with both of us!"

First, it was Gore.

With that being said, within the room Gore makes an astonishing jump landing right in front of Sonic. Gore's eyes narrow and so it begins. Gore swipes underneath as Sonic jumps over to avoid the axe. Gore, with his superior skill is able to actually match Sonic's speed blocking and attacking. Sonic had his way with Gore as well. Knuckles then joined to help Sonic with a gliding attack but was rejected swift blasts of a razor sharp stun gun which Knux was able to narrowly avoid. Gore threw his axe at Sonic who ran up the wall dodging it. The axe returned to Gore's hand before as if he were summoning it. "This is my magical axe y'know." "Whatever." They continued to exchange attacks with Gore managing take both Sonic and Knuckles. Dr Lighthead noticed how they weren't going anywhere and stepped in.

"This is my light bomb, Freedom Fighters." He lifted a spherical mirror about the size of a soccer ball and placed it above the lightbulb. It made a perfect fit. Sonic and Knux just watched as the the sphere seemed to do nothing but were unaware of what was actually going on. After about 10 seconds of the spherical mirrir being ontop his lightbulb, DrL took it off and the hole where it had been, sealed off completely. As DrL threw into the air, Sonic and Knux dived out of the way and took cover. In mid air, it blew apart and a temporary small black hole appeared for only a second sucking in matter. The entire Supremor from the outside looked like it was sucking in itself briefly and then returning back to normal. DrL and Gore already knew this would happen and were in a safe place. Sonic took Knux's hand and ran as far as he could and then grabbed hold of what looked like a bolted seat which broke apart sending them to the blackhole. Fortunately, it had closed up the billionth of a second before they got there. Everything was normal again.

"Ugh. Almost getting sucked into a black hole. I guess I can add that. Right Knux?" Sonic turned to see Knux was in worse shape then he was by not responding. "Oh damn." Dr Lighthead approached the weakened the Sonic and Knuckles. 

"That's right and now for your fate, hedgehog! I sincerely doubt your echidna friend will gain the strength to overcome me and neither will you."

 "Wha? You're still alive?" queried Sonic.

"Fool! You think I would kill myself with my own invention? After I'm through with you, I will defeat your echidna friend and fulfill my mission of getting the Master Emerald.

"Farewell!"

Sonic, having not the slightest clue what to do, holds up his right hand and waits…

At that moment, time itself seems to be reduced to a sluggish craw as the entire Supremor can be seen brightly lightened and is then back to normal in less than a second. 

Sonic then opens his eyes and notices that Dr Lighthead and Gore and Robotar had vanished. It seemed that he had been out for an hour but it was only a few seconds. A weird feeling. Knux got up and noticed too. 

"Ugh.. What on Mobius? I'm still alive again! And my hand is back to normal!" 

"Well, that's good. No sign of lightbulb man, axe dude or robot guy."

"Lighthead's energy that he tried to use on me must've restored my hand and had some counter effect on him."

"All we need now is a ticket home which has been the same thing ever since we got here. Though it would be good to take this thing out before they go after the emerald again.

"What in the world?!"

Knux refers to Gore's axe which was beginning to move. As they saw the axe move, it went to the hands of Gore on other side of the room.

            "Its one thing I like, it's formidable opponents. If it's one thing I hate then it's when they don't die and nearly kill DRL!"

 But before Gore could say more an alert was displayed on the computer screen. It read:

WARNING! WARNING!

POWER LEVEL IS LESS THAN 10%

NEED FOR SOLAR ENERGY: EXTREME

WITH IN THE ATMOSPHERE, REMAINS DENSE

MIST WHICH IS BLOCKING MAIN AND ONLY POWER SOURCE.

ESTIMATED TIME LEFT BEFORE SUPREMOR DESCENDS: 5 MINUTES

"If you think you killed Dr Lighthead, you're mistaken. We don't go out that easily."

"Sorry Gore the bore… We have other important matters than fighting you… like getting out of here before the Supremor crashes." Gore followed after with his axe in hand and ran to do battle one last time. He then took out a dagger and prepared to throw it.

4 MINUTES – POWER LEVEL: 8..3%

The battle with Gore and Robotar against S&K made it to the solar processing (SPC) center where the solar energy is converted to power for the Supremor. The area was spherical and a thick beam of energy was in the middle. The way around was with the bridge that stook out and went around the beam. This circular bridge also lead to different areas of the Supremor. 

With great force, Gore hurls a dagger in attempt to slow them down. The dagger comes in contact with Sonic's sock, tripping him. Sonic finds himself about to roll off the edge. Fortunately he grabbed hold of the edge to keep himself from falling off. Gore came up and prepared to make sure Sonic would fall into the processor below but that wasn't going to happen as a determined echidna gave a wallop of punch to Gore.

"So you want to die first, echidna?" Gore grabbed the dagger. This was Sonic's chance. He maneuvered himself back up and grabbed Gore's axe he dropped from Knux.

"Hey look what I got!"

3 MINUTES – POWER LEVEL: 6.1%

"My magical axe! Alright then." Gore takes out a little cube that was only about ¼ an inch high and two inches by two inches. He pressed a button and four blades instantaneously came out in the formation of a twirling star. It appeared that if he had held it differently when pressing the button, it could mangle up his hand. Gore then threw it at a speed only Sonic would be able to comprehend which helps him as Sonic is able to block effortlessly.

"That's it! Come to papa!"

Meanwhile in the main control room

Dr Lighthead couldn't find a way to get power to the Supremor from Lighgretron as the dense mist also known as clouds were blocking. But Dr Lighthead tried. "I must somehow get out of the atmosphere to get more power."

MAIN THRUSTERS ACTIVATING…

The Supremor's rockets flared downward as it ascended the littlest bit

20 seconds later

INSUFFICIENT AMOUNT OF SOLAR ENERGY FUEL TO

CONTINUE. AMOUNT MUST BE ABOVE 5%

"Damn! I should've known better to come within the atmosphere."

Back to Gore, Sonic and Knuckles.

            Gore had decided to summon his axe to get it back to him, however, Sonic didn't let go and instead of the axe coming out of his hand or not having any effect, Sonic, who had a firm grip was drawn in to and this wasn't good.

            "Thank you."

            "Oh shoot."

            "I hope you lived a good life because first I'm going to gut you and then chop off your head and your friend will watch me."

            "I see where you got your name."

Just then:

            "Gore, stop what you are doing and meet me at the escape pod."

            "I'm about to sever the hedgehog…"  
            "If you want to live, you will come now. They'll die from the crash." Gore stared at Sonic with a very grim expression. "Too bad for you I never back down from an opportunity." Gore slashed Sonic's right leg, drawing blood.

            "Sorry, I'd love to stick around and watch you suffer and kill your echidna friend but I gotta run!"

2 MINUTES – POWER LEVEL: 3.4%

"Oh and Dr Lighthead will appreciate the sample of blood for DNA purposes. TA TA!"

            "Oh man! We have to get out of here… and fast!" Knux said in a panic.

            "There's no way in the world I can run…"

            "You have to. It's the only way! It's the only way we can escape!"

            "Not on this leg! Just go!" Sonic painfully said.

            "Hell no! You've got to! Would you rather die here then die trying? AndSally loves you. Don't leave her hanging like that. She believes in us! If not for me, then for Sally!"

1 MINUTE TO IMPACT – POWER LEVEL: 1.6%

"You're right! For Sally! Grab hold." Sonic exerts a strong amount of force in running to see if he can get Knux and himself off the Supremor before it crashes into Mobius.

45 SECONDS – POWER LEVEL: 1.0%

After a few seconds, the pain in his right leg is just overbearing from running, especially with a passenger.

            "ARG! I just can't do this anymore. It's too much." Sonic becomes off balance and ends up dropping Knuckles and tumbles along the floor. Knux gets up and realizes Sonic isn't going to try again.

            "This is not good. Now what do I do?"

DOCK 3.1 HAS AN UNKOWN CRAFT. AS DR LIGHTHEAD, IS IT YOUR INTENTION TO BE RID OF IT?

YES      NO

Knux pressed  "NO."

"Whoa this is just our luck!"

30 SECONDS – POWER LEVEL: 0.6%

Knux opened the hatch release and went back to carry Sonic in the craft on dock 3.1

            "Alright Sonic, that's our cue to get out… less than 30 seconds now…" Once Knux got into the craft…

22 SECONDS – POWER LEVEL: 0.0%

Knux was then suddenly overwhelmed of the controls.

"Awww CRAP! How does this thing work?!?" The Supremor was descending.

12 SECONDS – POWER LEVEL: 0.0%

"C'MON! ONE OF THESE….!"

VOOOOSH

"There we go!"

The craft rocks back and forth a bit and finally jerks out of place and away. The controls were fairly easy to use, like your standard joystick. Knux managed to steer the craft easily and away from the Supremor which was losing altitude dramatically. 

Just then the Supremor hit the surface of Mobius below causing a tremendous explosion that shook the ground everywhere.

Knux spotted the freedom fighters which were celebrating of their heroic accomplishment.

"Yes! It worked!" Knuckles landed the SOS and opened the hatch. 

            "It's good to see you're ok! What happened to your leg?"

            "Laser wound. I'm afraid the story is worse for Sonic. He was slashed by Gore. We were lucky to've made it. If it weren't for him, we'd both be dead for sure."

            "I've got a plexiproteinic bandage on the ship. It should control the bleeding." Rotor went to the ship the Freedom Fighters used to fly to the Floating Island and got the bandage and returned quickly.

            "Here we are. Let's just hope it isn't too late."

After 20 long minutes, Sonic finally came to…

            "Oh man. I'm STILL alive?"

            "Oh, Sonic! I'm so glad you're alive! You had me so worried!"

            "I.. I…. Don't get it… I lived through a black hole, Lighthead's solar power and now this… I just don't see how I could've-"

            "You talk to much." Sally kissed Sonic. It was a very memorable moment.

Meanwhile on a ship heading towards the sun……..

"Soon Gore… once we get back to Lighgretron, we'll be ready and the RSupremor will takeover!"

"Yes… soon….."


	3. HEBM: Part III Concealed Differences

**HEBM - PART III **

CONCEALED DIFFERENCES

There he was racing down the corridor, avoiding Robotar's slick blasts from his Rapid Destruction Cannon (RDC) and heading on into the unknown of the big Supremor. Finally, he reached a different room which had sealed off Robotar disallowing him to fire. The room was dark. A faint light could be seen above and it the room appeared to be circular, cylindrical but not big. Suddenly, foot steps could be heard and then a voice.

            "Prepare do die, hedgehog." That was all. It was Gore's voice. He threw his magical axe. Sonic ducked, the axe reversed direction and came back, Sonic jumped over it and then ran the opposite direction. The axe came back, barely striking him as he ran up the walls in a cork screw way. The axe was well wedged into the wall and so Gore couldn't summon it back. But Gore was expecting this and threw up his spike bomb high into the air as Sonic continued upward. Soon after, they both eventually were at the relative same level and Gore detonated. A barrage of spikes two inches long shot out in every direction. About 6 of them went into Sonic thus dropping him to the ground.

            "Heh heh heh…." Gore mocked, "I didn't think so." Gore got his axe out and returned. "I'm afraid now, it's the end." The axe came slashing down… And Sonic was able to get out of the way in time. The axe caused a severe dent in the floor. Unfortunately, Sonic could not run well because one of the spikes went into his leg, but he still maneuvered out of the way of Gore's axe.

            Finally, Sonic found a pole to use in defense. He broke it off and held it steady, blocking Gore's attacks but still in bad shape from the bomb. Sparks could well be seen as they went flying off after every impact.

            "Arg.. Once Knux gets here to help me beat your butt to the 23rd floor of this thing, you're going to have a few things to worry about."

            Gore stopped with the attacks. "Ah, I seriously doubt it." Gore despotically said. "You see, Knuckles is dead."

            Gore threw Knuckles' dead corpse to the floor. (If I describe what he looks like, you'll hate me!)

            "And as I said before, you're next!"

            That was it. Sonic was fumingly infuriated. "You…." Sonic went into a spin and rammed at Gore but Gore was ready and blocked the attack with his almighty axe. This block was not all good for Sonic for he suffered a blow on his back from the axe sending him to the floor breathing heavily. Gore walked up and then said, "Now this is the end!" and point first thrusted downward. Sonic still had the pole and was attempting to stop Gore from fatally stabbing him, but he was getting weak, tremendously fatigued. And so the point ontop of the axe had then penetrated and went in.         

"GAAHHH!!!"

It was a nightmare (fortunately). Sonic woke up and looked at the time. 

**3:47 AM – 1 Week After the Attack**

It was raining outside and he and his pal Tails were inside the hut. ***Sigh*** "I doubt I'll be able to get to sleep again anytime soon." Tails, his bunk mate, woke up.

            "You're gonna have to get back to sleep. Tomorrow we're going to rebuild most of knothole from the attack."

            "Yes, I know, but I feel disturbed." 

            "What do you mean?"

            "You remember that guy who carries the axe?"

            "Gore?" 

            Sonic shuddered, "Yeess.. It was of him. I'll leave it at that."

            "Hmm… Ok."

They went back to sleep for the reconstruction of Knothole only a few hours later. 

**6:32 AM**

            "Time to get up! We've got a long day ahead of us!" Sally energetically said.

            "Man… I'm so tired still from that dream."

            "Wow.. it must've been really disturbing then to keep you that edgy."

            "It was."

            "Ok then I don't want to know about it."

It was a nice day. The sun was just rising and birds began to sing.

Sonic and Tails got out from their hut and headed off to the mess hall for a quick breakfast. Sonic was able to eat much but did anyways since he knew he had to because of the day ahead of him.

The reconstruction went smoothly. Most of everything was replaced and was good as new with better technology for defense. Lookout posts were replaced with advanced turrets stolen from earlier raids to Robotropolis. The huts were to lined with better armor for attacks. Knothole was a whole new place!

At the end of the day, everyone had the sense of accomplishness in their head. It was decided that a campfire pow be made for the achievement of both overthrowing the threat of Dr Lighthead and the Supremor and the newly made Knothole. Sonic, Tails, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine all sat down at the fire in the middle of the forest in Knothole to discuss future plans. 

            "Just to inform you, we will be assessing what's left in Robotropolis tomorrow around 09:00 hours."

            "Oh come on, Sal. We're not in the mood to hear about that now."

            "Yeah! Let's share some stories!" Tails ecstatically said.

            "Well, ya'll remember how I was rescued? I'll never forget that day Sonic came and saved me from that roboticizer."

            "Yeah, Bunnie. I doubt you wanted to become fully roboticized."

            "It has been very beneficial. Ah'm able to help with the very heavy stuff and thanks to Rotor, muh arm has helped with the war against Robotnik."

            "Say, I don't think I've ever said how I came to be with my speed."

            "All I know is that your Uncle Chuck and you along with a few others had some thing to do with a historic launch."

            "That's right, Sally. Uncle Chuck told what happened to us according to what he saw from that time ago. I believe he was around 28 years of age then. I was only 4."

            "Ah'm ready to hear it. Tell us exactly how you got your speed."

            "Oui. Pleaze be telling us about zeez."

            "Alright then. Get comfortable. First of all I need to point out from what I heard- this planet wasn't called Mobius 1,000s of years ago. It was Earth. Around the year 3000 in their year frame which is different from ours, there was this war, a huge war over Mars, a planet over a million miles away. A scientist named Nate Morgan had known this war was coming and took any hedgehogs he could find to place in capsules to hopefully get us away from the dreadful war ahead of us. There were 16 of us and in a shuttle known as ARC – Animal Rights Captivity and I was onboard but not in my current state. I was only 4 and not as evolved as Uncle Chuck said. The ARC blasted off but something went wrong. The shuttle malfunctioned and sent some capsules hopelessly back to Mobius falling to their doom. It was supposedly sabotaged. Anyways, 13 of the 16 capsules got sucked out after launch with only my Uncle Chuck and me with one other. My parents were gone. The sabotage also involved a lack of fuel. Fortunately, what still worked were the capsule pods that sealed us off from the dark unknown of space. I don't know how long we were out there but it's been said we gained exposure to the Chaos radiation from the war. The shuttle itself was also powered by an emerald which played a great role. It transformed me to look blue and stand upright plus the speed. From the speed I gained, I practiced upon to master it and now here I am. Uncle Chuck gained some but not as much. After 3 years of drifting, the gravity of Mobius finally caught to us and brought us back. We were exceptionally lucky to survive."

            "Wow. From what I heard, the rest of us just evolved from the natural fallout of the war. The overlanders never got Mars either. They practically blew themselves apart. Not to mention they are one of the only species to ever kill their own." Rotor stepped in.

            "WAITAMINUTE! … oh no! You're not done yet!" Sally firmly stated. "What about this 'Other'?"

            "I wish I knew. Uncle Chuck said that he may have been dark gray with hints of green and blue. He also said that he doesn't remember it crashing back into the planet, either. Right now, he's continuing his quest of trying to find mom and dad."

            "But they crashed over a decade ago. What makes him think that he'd find them alive?" Sally queries. Sonic just shrugs.

            "I wondair vair zees othair  pairson ees."

            "No idea, Ant. Good chance he's dead though."

            "Well, it's now 11:06. We should get to bed. Long day ahead of us tomorrow."

            "Aww.. But Sally!"

            "Tails, we're performing an assessment in Robotropolis to figure out what is still running.  Snively could've left some stuff running before being captured from Lighthead. We need to be on full alert." Once Sally finished her comments, the fire was extinguished and everyone made their way back to their huts.

            "So, you don't think you'll get another nightmare of the axe guy. Do ya?"

            "I certainly hope not."

The next morning turned out to be relief that Sonic slept ok as well did Tails. After a quick breakfast, each freedom fighter got onboard a craft of Rotor's for their way to Robotropolis. Once they were at their destination, the craft flared its thrusters downward to slow its descent.

            "Same ol wonderful place", Tails erratically said.

            "It will take some time to get it like the Mobotropolis we once knew." Rotor pointed out.

            "You don't think that that Lighthead person would want to use this place like Robotnik did do ya, aunt Sal?" Tails asked.

            "Well, if he does, then we'll make sure that he doesn't."

            "Actually, I doubt he'd be interested. I mean guy's a freak like Robotnik but this isn't his forte. I saw his style on that ship of his."

            "That reminds me. We need to run by that crash site as soon as we're finished here. He is gone though right? Along with the bald person with the axe?"

            "I really can't say."

            "We'll have to be cautious just in case." The gang made their way to Robotnik's former command center. The site was astonishing quiet. Sonic spoke up, "And I was wishing there'd be some swat bots to trash."

            "You'd think that Snively would've been keeping things alive around here."

            "Umm. I zeenk zat I 'ave found zomzing!" Antoine points to a gaping hole in one of the upper levels of the command center. _Note: This is where Lighthead made his first appearance to Snively in HEBM 1. _The freedom fighters make their way to the to the hole with Tails flying one at a time. Within the hole was not a pretty site.

            "Oh my goodness! What in the hoo ha happened here?"

            "Nicole, scan for any organic life beings other than ourselves."

ACCESSING, SALLY . . . .

                        . . . . NONE FOUND IN A 12 MILE (22 KM) RADIUS)

HOWEVER . . . SENSORS HAVE DETECTED SUPERIOR COMPUTING HARDWARE UNDERGROUND AND OTHER SENTIENT LIFE WITHIN THE PERIMETER

"Thank you, Nicole."

"What on earth does she mean by 'superior computing hardware'?"

"Got me, Sonic."

"Odd."

"Well, we should check upon what is exactly underground. We must know."

Suddenly, a noise could be heard off in the distance but not too far. "What was that?" Tails frantically asked.

            "It sounded like it came from that way." Rotor pointed down a long, dark, hallway. The noise was heard again in the form of an echo.

            "Oh man. That sounded like a growl."

            "Oh dearz, if you zeenk zat I am going down zair zen you are crazee!" There was also a series clickety clack sounds. There was then another growl. This time it was determined to be a bot with its metallic sound.

            "That's it, I'm going in to take care of this thing before matters get worse." Sonic said as he rushed down toward where the sounds were coming from." 

"Sonic, no!" But it was too late. Sonic made his way to the end of the corridor and saw it was marked Corridor 7. He then listened silently to see where the noise was. Silence. This spooked him for he stood still not to move. He didn't know what he was up against but thought he could handle what it may be like anything else Robotnik would dish out. It'd just be the same as always. Trash it and run. But would this be the same? Sonic had this feeling of foreboding. There was something not quite right and he had to find out.

Finally, it happened. Out from what seemed nowhere leapt a robotic creature that had to be 12 feet high and resembled a raptor. It was a dark green and had a long tail. If not for Sonic's VERY quick reaction, he'd been sliced with its 6-inch claws but unfortunately, one of them managed to scrape his right leg. Sonic then spun around and attempted to use his spin attack upon the thing but to no avail. It was just too powerful. The bot used this opportunity to twirl its tail smacking Sonic while off guard. The bot let out another screech and went on its way up the corridor towards the other freedom fighters.

**Thump** **Thump Thump …. **

Tails turned the corner and saw the thing and gulped. Antoine tried to hide from it while Sally was configuring Nicole. Bunnie just stood and waited. Once it was at a good range, she turned around the corner and fired her pulse beam. Little effect, but noticeable. Rotor on the other hand was prepared. He took out a grenade and said, "Stand back!" During this time Sonic had just come to and figured out what was going on. Rotor threw the grenade but the bot had sentience and blocked it with it's tail sending it back to the freedom fighters. They scattered but the room was only so big. However Antoine was already running down the other direction. The bot took note of this and went after him. The grenade was a gas grenade and so the remaining freedom fighters were out for the moment. Sonic decided to take after the bot. This was his chance.

"No! I don't wont to die!" Antoine uttered as the bot inched his way closer, waving its tails side to side. But then Twan heard what he wanted to hear for nearly 30 seconds and to him it was the longest 30 seconds in his life. A sonic boom.

"Alright! Come and get me ya stupid piece of crap! Forget about him. He's not worth it!" The bot turned and growled, forgetting about Antoine. Sonic ran to lead it away from him. Sonic ran back down the corridor 7 and took a left turn into a room and pushed a button to seal a door. He was safe….for about 20 seconds. The raptor like robot made its entrance around the door.

"Alright. So much for that idea." And so he continued downward. Suddenly, down another corridor the raptor bot burst through the wall in front of Sonic's path. Forcing him to backtrack, which he wanted to do at some point to assist to rest of the freedom fighters. Unfortunately, that was not the first bot he encountered but one of many for couple others blocked his path back to the freedom fighters that were still out from the gas. He was surrounded. At first he had quite a bit a room to make his move but then there wasn't much. Finding little choice at the moment, he made his move to try and manipulate out of the crowd. He jumped high above to try to juice on the ceiling but not noticeable to him was a light that wasn't on. He tripped over it and fell back down. He didn't get that far at all. The bots began to close in.

Very soon afterwards, it sounded like he could hear footsteps rushing. If this was that bad than that had to be better he thought. And it was. "Get down while we blast these things!" Gunfire could be heard as the bots were in a barrage of it. It seemed to be their weakness. 

"Whoa. You guys were great. I've never seen you before."

"I'm Warp. I'm the leader of my squad called the Freedom Force."

"What are those things?"

"Those are terrebots. There are 3 classes of them. What you faced were class 2. Class 3 being the highest. They're from an underground system called Master Mold."

"Master Mold? Sounds like some piece of bread over 1000 years old."

"It's a super sentient computer harboring all of Robotropolis. Robotnik wanted his identity to be super secretive and so kept it a secret to even Snively but what he didn't realize is that MM didn't want to serve for him forever and so only served for him when he was around. Now that he's gone, a problem arises. That's what me and the rest of the freedom force are after right now." Warp then introduces the rest of them.

"That's Skharr. He'd second in command. His robotic left eye has served us plenty of victories. He was once evil as a robotic of Robotnik but fortunately that has now changed.

"That's Z-5000, a robot created by Zartok, a deceased member of the freedom force. We use it to hack into Robotnik's laboratory when we need to. However it's very likely to encounter terrebots."

"I don't get it. I've never seen them before and I've been fighting against Robotnik for the longest time until he was vanquished."

"Yes. We know. We've heard about you. You are with Princess Sally I believe."

"Yeah. Oh, that reminds me her and few others were gassed from a grenade Rotor threw." Sonic then lead Warp and the others to where the freedom fighters were. It wasn't too long until they came to. After they did, Warp explained everything he had just said to Sonic.

"So where did you come from? What brought you to organize a force together?" Sally curiously asked.

"I'm from the jungle of Mfshsaki and got to be as an experiment from Dr Lighthead. I managed to escape and was able to keep my ability of warping. I can warp about to anywhere of a 50 foot radius."

"Yeah. Me and my bud Knux were on his ship just a week ago."

"Oh is that right? You may want to stay away from him at all costs. He's a very powerful person long with his main guard and Gore. I noticed how his ship of the Supremor crashed. That was good. But I'm very sure he'll be back for revenge of that. Be very careful with him."

"Do you know anything else about him?"

"Not that much. His lightbulb is what I've always assumed to be his way of power but I could be wrong. It seems to always act like a brain of its own."

"Alright then.We'll keep that in mind."

"Its been a pleasure meeting you, princess." With that said, Warp departs with his team and heads off. "We better get out of here before more of them arrive." Sally eagerly rushed everyone to the craft. Luckily, there weren't anymore around at the time. Rotor initiates the thrusters as the craft ascents up in the atmosphere. "Ok, Rotor. Next stop the crash site of the Supremor."

*              *             *

Meanwhile… about 93 million miles away on a ship to the sun, it is far too bright and hot for any normal living being to bear. This was a place only restricted to those that could and these people were known as Lighgretronians. Lighthead's ship entered through the corona atmosphere and onto the sun itself, deep within the sun. Fellow Lighretronians were there to greet their new king and to give certain recognition to Gore. However, Lighthead was FAR from being thrilled and instead had a grim facial expression. He made his way down below the surface of the sun into the interior.

"I'm fed up with them Gore. I can't stop thinking of them."

"You mean those freedom fighters? They're dead though."

"No, they aren't. I can feel it. I know they escaped. I want revenge and I won't rest until I get it."

"And how do you plan to get this revenge?" 

"One word, Gore.

"Yeah?"

"RSupremor."

At first Gore could just do nothing but stare in awe of what his boss meant but then Gore knew exactly.

            "The RSupremor has all the necessities. It has C.H.A.O.S, Robotar will be upgraded."

            "But the last time we used the RSupremor was when the Star X Conquerors came. Do we really need to use that on them? What possible threat are they and how would we even eliminate them? By blasting their planet to oblivion?"

            "Well, Gore if that's what it takes than so be it. I've learned my mistake. That planet has clouds and they were blocking Lighgretron's rays. This time we won't go into the atmosphere. This time, we will test the newly constructed black hole cannon sending them into the realm of the Star X Conquerors. I feel that that is a worthy enough punishment of the destruction of the original Supremor."

            "But they aren't even fully responsible for that. Do you also plan to steal the Master Emerald?"

            "Perhaps, Gore and no. I've no need for that. Now that the Supremor is destroyed, I've no need to get it. Lighgretron will be the primary source for power of the RSupremor and I won't those inhabitants vanquished, even if it takes total annihilation of the planet. 

"My plan is this Gore. I won't those beings on that ship. I want them to feel the power of it and when the time is right, make them watch the destruction of their planet. If this is not achieved, then they will be subject for the black hole cannon."

"And how do we get them on the ship?"

"Very simple, they'll notice and they'll come." Lighthead and Gore make their way into the core of the sun where the RSupremor is stored. The RSupremor basically IS the core of the sun to their knowledge and was created for one purpose. And that was to defend Lighgretron from the attack of the Star X Conquerors. These beings go from star to star invading it, absorbing its light energy and swiftly moving to the next. At one time they did invade but were caught off guard of the Supremor's power. It has not been known if they were to come again for it has been sometime. About 4500 years. And since then, the RSupremor was constructed in case they would come again. But now it will serve a new purpose. A purpose to not only eliminate life but eliminate life of pure innocence.

*              *             *

"That's it Sally," Sonic pointed to the wrecked Supremor. The craft slowly descends once again to let the curious freedom fighters assess some more to their benefit little did they know what hidden surprises lay within. It site was enormous. The debris was scattered for miles and the main part of it was still in tact partly with some loose parts here and there. The site of it was unbelievable as this was the site of a ship that used to have the capability to nearly takeout a planet. However it does not have that potential at this point.

There was also much debate on whether to go inside or not. Sally stressed a risk factor involved but with an ok from Rotor after an analysis check, she changed her mind to let them in.

"You'll want to take these." Rotor held up about a dozen handheld sensors. "These will help us if we get lost." "Alright then. Lets get going!" Tails easily discovered an opening and so the all six freedom fighters entered the abandoned, crashed ship.

"Man.. This place is dark."

"Hmm… if we plan to cover the entire ship, we should split up into two groups. Bunnie, Antoine… you'll be coming with me. Sonic, Tails and Rotor will be ther other group." Sally said as she gave a communicator device to Sonic.

"And we will rendezvous back at the craftin 2 hours and 30 minutes."

"Alright Sal. Good luck in doing whatever you plan to find."

"Ah yes. This mission is just a mere assessment. If you find something useful, let me know what it is and I'll tell you whether we should keep it or not. Oh and Rotor, we'll each need sic sensors six sensors."

And with that said, the freedom fighters split up to look over the Supremor in full."

*              *             *

Meanwhile back in the core of the sun….

"Dr Lighthead! Dr Lighthead! The RSupremor is finally finished after all these days!"

"Excellent news, Orlo." Orlo was a small little man with hardly any legs and with a head cover and knack to build things or invent things. He was also known to some as the Evil Inventor.

"For you efforts, Orlo, I'm going to promote you and I may need your help once more so I'm welcoming you to whatever you hold dear to the RSupremor." 

"Did you ever obtain the Master Emerald from the that 3rd planet?"

"No… I ran across some problems when trying to get it with the Supremor. It rejected it plus I lost the Supremor after being in the planet's atmosphere for too long. PLUS.. there were these saplings that did not wish for the emerald to be taken away." 

"As annoying as it may sound, Lighthead, but WE MUST have that emerald."

"Why is that?"

"Because the fate of Lighgretron may depend on it. Remember the Star X Conquerors? Just recently, we have received word that they are making preparations for another invasion upon us with a coalition of unimaginable sorts. We need that emerald to fully power the RSupremor."

"Dammit. Can it be used without the gem?"

"Yes, but not nearly as efficient. You must get that gem this time around or we could have serious trouble, master Lighthead."

"I see. I may need your help though. But couldn't we just goto another planet for an emerald?"

"Nope. Not the kind we want. However, I will more than obliged to help you." Dr Lighthead makes final preparations for an assault on a quest of the Master Chaos Emerald back upon the planet Mobius."

*          *          *

"Find anything yet, Sonic?" Sally asked into her com unit.

"Nope, not yet. I'll let ya know when we do." Sonic, Tails and Rotor searched going down a corridor looking for anything they think could be of use. A sound was then heard, causing slight panic as all three shined their flash light in the direction. It was only a creek. But that still didn't satisfy them but they ignored it and went on.

"Dammit, it's locked. Rotor… if you please." Rotor attached an explosive on the door and signaled everyone to get back, and within the 10 seconds, they broke their way through.

"This is Sonic to Sally, we have found a door unwilling to open, you may find yourselves using a few explosives."

"Alright then. Do you know if there is anyway to get power through this thing?"

"I doubt it, Sal. It was crushed after impact. I don't think there is a way to get power back on at all now to think."

"Drat, I guess we'll just have to continue what we're doing. We may want to head back then before we find ourselves lost."

"Where are you?"

"A giant room with some odd technology in the center. Almost like a futuristic robotizicer."

Sonic automatically knew where that was. "No, that's ok Sal. I know where you are. You're in the former Lighgrecizer room."

"What?!"

"It's a thing that can turn flesh and blood into light and energy."

"If it's ok with y'all, I want to join back up. This place is just too creepy fo' me." 

"Alright then. I'll give you directions. Go back out the way you came in and then turn right down the corridor." Sally's team do as instructed and await. Sonic then spoke into his com unit again, "Then make a left down the other corridor and keep going until you see a flare to your right." "Wait, how far will we know to go after… AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Sonic, Tails and Rotor's eyes widen with horror with thoughts and disturbances rushing through their head. Sonic then dashes off to see what had happened, running at full speed. Once he got to the site he somehow got an idea of what happened. There was dust everywhere and he couldn't see because of it. He stayed cautious since he didn't know where with the floor caved in or if something above caved in on top of them or near them.

Desperately, Sonic cried out, "Is everyone ok?!"

No answer…

"Is everyone ok?!!!" louder this time…

Still no answer…

Rotor and Tails caught up and saw Sonic. "Oh my" was Rotor's first reaction. "The floor must've fallen through." "We.. we have to rescue them! They still might be alive!"

"If you want, I could fly down there."

"No Tails, it's too dangerous. We don't know how stable this is anymore." Rotor takes his backpack off and takes out a grappling hook. Tails took it and tied it onto a nearby pipe running perpendicular to the floor. After the dust cleared, Sonic repelled down to be floor below and to an astonishing sight, there was another cave in. They had fallen two floors. After then reaching the 2nd floor below, Sonic signaled Tails to come down. Rotor decided to stay put. 

While Sonic and Tails searched for Sally, Bunnie and Antoine, Rotor's ears caught the sound of help not coming from where Sonic and Tails were but down the corridor. Curious, Rotor grabbed Sonic's com unit he forgot behind when repelling down. "This is Rotor, I'm on to something up here. I can here someone crying out for help." Sonic and Tails heard the transmission from Sally's unit and instantly knew where they were from where the sound was coming from. Sonic grabbed the other com unit, "Ok then. Just be careful."

"Roger."

Bunnie was among the first to wake up. "What in the hooha happened? Feels like Ah've been socked by a 1000 swatbots." Her robotic appendages served their purpose wll after the fall. She had a cut along her right arm and a gash in the forehead, but not that severe. "The floor must've caved in from us." Was Sonic's reply. "Your're lucky."

"Hey, Sonic, I've found Sally and Antoine…"

"Yeah and..?"

"… Doesn't look good."

Sonic dashed over to see who the young 10 year old fox was referring to. He exlected the absolute worse but luck again was at their side. They both were still alive.

"Oh, Sonic.. I thought I was dead once the floor started to collapse. But somehow I landed in this crack in the wall avoiding much of the debris. Unfortunately for Antoine it's a whole different story." Sonic then knew who Tails was referring to. Antoine had suffered from a great deal of the debris that which he landed on and landed on him. He was unconscious but still alive bleeding from his head profusively. They just didn't know for how long he had.

"Rotor, Antoine is in critical condition and we're going to need to get him out of here ASAP!" "I've located where the source is and I'm going to… **GASP** HOLY CRAP!" Rotor dropped his com unit. "ROTOR! WHAT IS IT!?!" What Rotor said next gave Sonic and Tails a new feeling to the term spooky. 

"Please, Freedom Fighter! Rotor! Help me!"

"It's… it's … Snively.. and he's still alive!" Indeed. He was still alive after the crash AND Gore's windmill throwing star.

"Holeeee…"

"Exactly. I'll get Snively out while you guys go get Antoine."

"Sounds like a plan to me. We'll meet you at the ship in 5. Y'know the way, right? Just follow the signals from the sensors."

"Yeah."

"Alright. Over and out." It was decided that Tails should fly Antoine who had the most severe injuries back up to the floor they originally started out from since they could follow the sensors that were placed on that floor. After Tails had Antoine back on the main floor, he went back for Sally and finally Sonic. 

Rotor was the first one out. He secured Snively within the ship and assured him he'd be okay once they arrived Knothole. The thought of leaving him behind did cross Rotor's mind numerous times but that would be sinking to a low level just as Snively's uncle. Two minutes later Sonic came juicing out with Antoine in horrible condition with Tails, Sally and Bunnie closely behind. They boarded the ship they used to come assess the Supremor and Robotropolis. They had an exuberant day and hectic day. The ship blasted from underneath and they started off back to knothole.

"I thought you said it'd be safe to explore, Rotor." Sally glared in Rotor's direction. 

"Yes, I did. We all make mistakes. I apologize for the inaccuracy."

"Well, you shouldn't make mistakes that nearly cost someone's life. I may have no choice but to have you removed from such a life-threatening mistake. As of now NO ONE AT ALL has permission to venture off to that thing. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded.

Within minutes they reached Knothole. Antoine and Snively were rushed to the infirmary where Dr Quack took over. Snively was the one with a major question mark.

"How did Snively survive all that?" Tails eagerly asked.

"I have no idea, big guy. I guess we'll find out eventually." After 3 long hours Dr Quack came out to share more news. "I have good news and bad news. Antoine is doing fine however Snively, will not make it UNLESS… he is roboticized immediately. And since his past is grim, I have a feeling that roboticizing him won't be an option."

"That's correct, Dr Quack. We don't need a mechanized Snively. He'll just have to suffer."

*          *          *

"Gore meet me in main control room within the RSupremor. It's almost time. Orlo is coming with us to make sure everything runs smoothly. The RSupremor includes C.H.A.O.S (Cyber Holistic Advancement Onboard Supremor) which is the main security system. Robotar and I will meet you on it."

"I hear ya, boss."

"And this time we'll get that Master Emerald!"


	4. HEBM: Part IV The Pull of the Master Em...

**HEBM - PART IV**

THE PULL OF THE MASTER  EMERALD

The Floating Island. Many marvel of the thought of going there, like it's a popular vacation spot. The great trees, enormous mountains, giant mushrooms.. they all provide an incentive to explore what lays beyond. The Master Emerald has provided the main incentive to go there at this point. However now, much of that has changed. About ¼ of it had been obliterated from the previous attack of the Supremor after it crashed into the sea from attempting to capture the Master Emerald, however, the curiosity of the Master Emerald has not changed. Not according to Ivo Robotnik who had attempted to obtain it numerous times to power certain weapons of destruction but that might change for one person because very few are aware of the key the Master Emerald contains which is a key from certain doom. And all everyone wants less of is change.

Knuckles could do nothing but ponder as he gazed over the crevice in his homeland. Would those guys be back? He knew they got away from the Supremor because Gore was signaled to evacuate. They barely escaped too. If he hadn't of talked Sonic into running for a way to escape, they'd be dead for sure. It just hit him how lucky they really were. Unfortunately all this deep thought got washed away from the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Knux! Someone's entered the zoot chute!" Vector hollered. This was just great. Lighthead returned ALREADY?! He was on it faster than Sonic on a chili dog. Knuckles knew this guy was relentless and expected him to be there. Instead it wasn't Dr Lighthead and his bald, yellow assistant with the axe but a… flying monkey? Why did everyone seem to want the Master Emerald?

"Alright you little nut. Get outta here before you find yourself in some major trouble."

"I beg your pardon?" The flying monkey spoke with a firm tone. He wore armor around himself with a green hat that covered the top of his head.

"You heard me. You're going to have some problems."

"I don't think so. You see I am Otrebor, a flying monkey from a different planet. It is I the one who should be asking you to leave for I am the guardian of this!"

"WHAT?! I SERIOUSLY DOUBT IT! I'm the guardian!"

"You're the guardian of the Floating Island while I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald."

"Whatever.. I need that to keep this thing floating! Without it, it'll fall."

"Well, I'm afraid that is your problem! I've been instructed to take this back."

"By whom? Dr Lighthead?!??!!!"

"Dr who?! Wha?!"

"Alright that's it." Knuckles lunges with an attack

"I see you rather not discuss this."

"I'm not a people person."

"Listen. While you are the guardian of the Floating Island, I am the rightful guardian of the Master Chaos Emerald."

"Well, being the guardian of the Floating Island INVOLVES protecting the Master Emerald which you are in violation of."

"Baah! I've no use to get it now. I'll be back and with reinforcements! This isn't the last you've heard of Otrebor Uregu!"

"Right. Whatever." Otrebor escapes with his flight ability.

"Who was down there?"

"I don't know but it has me anxious. It was a flying monkey who claimed that he was the guardian of the Master Emerald."

"Sounds like some bull to me."

"Yeah, same here."

The following day in Knothole Village…. Antoine was recovering well and was expected to make a full recovery while Snively was hooked on life support. He was still conscious but not enough to fully think on his own.

It was late at night and most of Knothole were asleep. A silhouette emerged from the woods and crept up to Snively's location in the infirmary. Suddenly Snively awakened at the noises.

"Whose there?"

"Relax, its just an old friend." The figure stepped in and the light revealed it was the flying monkey from before. "It's me, Otrebor and I came to get you out of here."

"But.. I'm in no condition to walk, let alone move. There's no way I can get out of here."

"Or is there?" Otrebor pulled out gun similar to what Robotnik used to order his Swatbots to carry. A roboticizer ray.

"NOOO! NOT THAT!! PLEASE!------------********"

The ship known as the RSupremor enroute to Mobius, the 3rd planet from the sun or as Lighthead puts it, Lighgretron has already surpassed the ¼ way mark and Lighthead is more than ready with an overwhelming ship. It is visible by far from Mobius. Appearing like a slowly growing star at night and day but of course there was much more than met the eye if one would look up into the sky at night. How much more indeed. The RSupremor was vast, essentially the core of the sun, created to ward off the Star X Conquerors. It looked much like the original but with more modifications. A blackhole generator had been added but not tested. Twenty-five laser ports instead of three, eight disruptor fields instead of two, eighteen shield generators instead of two. C.H.A.O.S, a Cyber Holistic Advancement Onboard Supremor is included to detect intruders. The power that Lighthead had now was inconceivable. To think he and his people could get more was even more unthinkable.

"Gore! Get in here now!"

"What is it?" Gore walks up to his lightheaded boss.

"I've done it. Remember that blood sample you were able to obtain from the hedgehog the last we met with them?

"Well, allow me to introduce **LIGHGRESONIC**! He can dash at the speed of light and knows what his counterpart knows. And there is no way he cab be defeated since he is lightwaves, however he can attack because I've allowed him the transformation into the hedgehog's physical state which he can initiate at any given time. "

"Whoa. I like it but they're most likely dead."

No Gore. They aren't. I told you. I can tell they are still alive. It's a sense I was born with and will die with. I can always sense when someone is either dead or alive and I know both are alive and that is enough to tell me. How much longer until we reach Mobius?"

"About 16 hours."

"WHY?! Why have you done this to me!" Snively shot forward in Otrebor's direction with great speed.

"Easy! It's all part of my plan! You'll see."

"Right now, my plan involves killing you for the stupid fatal mistake you just pulled." Suddenly the door flew opened to reveal an all too familiar blue figure.

"What in blazes is going on in here?! SNIVELY?!!! And who the hell are you?!"

"This doesn't involve you, hedgehog!" Snively fired a few rounds of lasers in Sonic's direction which he was able to avoid.

"Yikes. Those suckers are powerful!"

"Perhaps. Almost as powerful as my metallic self." Snively caught Sonic off guard and thwacked him through the wall with this his arm to the side and blasted off through the roof with Otrebor hastily following. Sonic was unconscious. 

Otrebor managed to catch up with Snively, "Alright Snively, You leave me know choice but to do this." Otrebor took out a gun of his own and fired a bright orange photon blast. It was too much for Snively, shutting his internal systems down and sending him back to the ground.

"Alright Snively. Like I said. I'm sorry but I need you for something and you're going to help me whether you like it or not. I've got things to settle on the Floating Island."

Meanwhile back in Knothole Village, it's still dark. Stars gleam down with prehistoric light from millions or even billions of years ago. A swirling cirrus cloud follows the curvature of the waning crescent moon. The site appears as if the moon is a gleam of an eye with a curious expression of an eyebrow watching below with eagerness. 

 "Ugh… what on earth? Snively... He's been roboticized. But how?" Sally, Bunnie, Tails and Antoine arrived at the scene. 

"Sonic! What on earth happened?!"

"Snively! He's been roboticized and the last thing I remember he smacked me."

"But… but how?!"

"I wish I knew. I came in here too see what on earth the noise was and then he smacked me and I guess they flew south for the winter."

"Wait. What do you mean by 'they'?"

"Oh yeah. There was this monkey dude that was with Snively. They were fighting over something."

"Ok. Let's get the rest of the Freedom Fighters down here so we can discuss a search party."

Tails couldn't help but whine, "But it's 4:15 in the morning! Can't it wait? I'm too tired."

"Yes, it can but I want everyone down here so they will know ahead of time. Now go get Rotor."

Tails flies off towards Rotor's hut so at least the core Freedom Fighters would know what's going on. Tails knocked on the door.

"Hey Rotor, get up. We're on to something. Snively has escaped and was mysteriously roboticized."

No answer.

"Rotor? ROTOR?!" Tails opened the door and to his astonishment, he wasn't there. There was a note on the bed. Tails opened it and read it:

_Dear All:_

_                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              I'm well aware of the way I've been acting and it's been on my mind for some time. I made the mistake of nearly costing the lives of Sally, Antoine and everyone. Sally's right. I should leave and that's what I'm doing. Whether or not she was serious, I don't care. She's right. I also goofed up with that gas grenade back during the mission into Robotropolis. I take full responsibility and I'm preparing for the worst. It's best that I leave with all my wrong inconsistent miscalculated mistakes. You deserve better. That I promise._

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  ~Your former head mechanic

~Rotor                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

Tails then came rushing back to break the bad news.

"Rotor's gone!"

"Say WHAT?!"

"He's gone! Just read this!"

Sally stares at the letter with remorse. "Oh no. I didn't mean for this to happen. This situation has now caused more twists. We have Snively out and roboticized with some other companion and Rotor has left. I want everyone now to get back to sleep as hard as it may seem because we have big day tomorrow. You'll be getting back up in 2 and a half hours and I want you to be at your best."

Otrebor's great strength was propitious. He had managed to carry the mechanized Snively all the way to the Floating Island. Once there he decided to rest. The beam he used on Snively temporarily deactivated Snively's systems. He'd use this time to rest for his next phase because it wouldn't be too long until Snively's systems would be in operation again.

The next morning, the Freedom Fighters were awaken by a reveille and given a quick breakfast. They knew they had a big day ahead of them. Sally decided it was more crucial to look for Snively and his flying companion other than Rotor. How could he have been roboticized? Who helped him and why? All questions she wanted answers to. The problem now was that they didn't know where to start searching. They could be anywhere.

It was then determined. Sally wanted a group to stay at Knothole as well incase they'd be back for any reason. Herself, Antoine and Bunnie were asked to stay behind while Sonic and Tails would go on reconnaissance. It was decided that they should try Robotroplis first since Snively had once lived there during Robotnik's rule. Within only minutes, Tails had the tornado ready and with quick goodbye, they were outfitted with com units and set off in search of the roboticized Snively and flying monkey.

Back in the Floating Island, Snively's internal systems activated, waking up Otrebor abruptly. Snively was about to blast Otrebor but not after he explained his plan to him about obtaining the Master Emerald. He told him how HE was the guardian of the Master Emerald instead of Knuckles and that he wanted it back since it rightfully belonged to him. He also told of where he was from. He was from the outer reaches of the solar system in the Kuiper Belt from a planet very much similar to Pluto in size and climate. His home planet was Dexilion. Snively was interested in robbing the echidna of the emerald but didn't buy what the flying monkey had to say. Nonetheless, he would help him.

Meanwhile, the RSupremor was making haste advancement towards Mobius. Its colossal size had collided into Mercury, an insignificant gnat of a planet sending it into flaming bits of asteroids. The planet was like a golf ball in comparison to a basketball - Noticeable, but not much of a concern. Lighthead knew there existed another planet before Mobius which was still another 57 million miles or 9 hours away. He decided it would be practical to test out the Bedlam Cannon (which was similar to the thunderlaser on the original Supremor) at only 17% of its full power with only three laserports. It only took three to destroy a planet. Gore, readied the Bedlam Cannon. It would take nearly a half hour to charge from it's enormous size. It was approximately two Earth or Mobius diameters long. Three of the twenty-five laserports stirred and hummed. A light whitish yellowish glow started dim but grew with every passing second.

 Once the half hour was up, the three laserports were all extraordinarily bright, like they were all one of the original Supremor's thunderlasers. Lighthead positioned the RSupremor's Bedlam Cannon in the direction of Venus and hit the large octagonal button in front of him. The four laserports explosively fired an intense beam into the center of the RSupremor where the Bedlam Cannon was. The Bedlam cannon seemed to pulsate the energy, enhancing it. The Bedlam Cannon then thrust forward with a great beam of energy following a path to Venus.

Six minutes later, a great explosion could be seen. It took about three minutes to get there and three minutes for the light of the explosion to come back. The Bedlam Cannon in action truly was, a great spectacle.

"We must go at near full speed Gore. I want to get there as soon as possible." Gore played with the controls and increased the RSupremor's speed 2 times.

"Excellent Gore, it won't be very long now."

Since Otrebor knew the location of the Master Chaos Emerald, it didn't take very long for them to get there. Otrebor spotted the newly made zoot chute which was no concealed within a tree from Lighthead's previous attack on the Floating Island with the Supremor. Once opened, he jumped in with the mechanized Snively following and an angered red echidna following who had spotted them. 

                                                                                                                                       "This is it, Snively."

                                                                                                                                       "Yes. I know. My uncle Julian used to be after this grand gem during his time but now, we have it." Snively was about to lift the Master Emerald when suddenly, "I somehow doubt that. Wha..? Snively? Roboticized?"

                                                                                                                                       "Yes, echidna. It has given me more power than before. I should have done this long ago but I won't let you thwart us this time!" Snively stopped what he was doing and blast forth at Knuckles with amazing speed and agility. Knux dodged the attack and landed a kick to Snively's mechanical head knocking him back a few feet. Snively, now enraged, blasted at Knuckles. He was able to narrowly avoid each shot with quick agility but Snively fired out faster. Knuckles moved faster.  The Chaos Chamber was quickly becoming redecorated. 

Suddenly, once blast had a result with shear shock that no one had expected. Water sprayed out from one of laser holes. At first it was just a spray but it with just a mere seconds, it increased and then jetted out. Snively used this opportunity to blast Knux while distracted. He fell unconscious and the water level increased. Otrebor lifted the Master Emerald off the pedestal that held it and quickly made their way out of the chamber.

Once at the top, Otrebor was ecstatic "Yes! We did it! We got the Master Chaos Emerald!"

"Yes! And the echidna will drown! Oh yes! What a spectacular day." All of a sudden, the island shook violently. The two stared at eachother and began to run.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by a figure whose presence was not noted of. The figure took out a small radio device and contacted Knothole. Sally picked up. 

"Listen to me, Sally. The Floating Island is in grave danger. Have your team over here at the Floating Island ASAP!"

"Wha? Rotor?!! Is that you?!"

"Nevermind that, it's a long story. Just do it."

"OK.. I'll contact Sonic and Tails since they're on the biplane." Once Sonic and Tails got the transmission, they then turned around. It would be at least an hour until they would get there however since they originally were going to Robotropolis. "Get this thing moving at full speed, big guy. Something tells me we need all the time we can get."

Knuckles still lay out cold on the floor of the chaos chamber. The hole with the water jetting out had grown to more than four times its size since Snively blasted it. The water level had augmented more and now reached Knuckles' feet. Unfortunately, the floor was sloped and Knux lied somewhat close to the source of the water but the level was rising at only about 1 inch every 5 minutes. But then it happened, the hole had doubled in size and then doubled again. The water pressure was enormous. It was apparent that the chaos chamber was right next to a small lake. Knux was then swarmed underneath the water. He didn't have much time now for the average time someone has underwater before drowning is 4 minutes.

Rotor, who had witnessed Snively and Otrebor unfold their plan, also knew Knuckles was in the chamber since he had not come out yet which was not a good sign. He jumped through the chute and took a breath.

The water was very cold but didn't bother Rotor since he was used to the freezing temperatures when in the frozen North Sea. He spotted Knuckles at the bottom and started on his way back up. Once at the surface, he began to try to revive Knux by using a rescue breathing technique.

After a few cycles, Knux finally came around and coughed up the remaining water out of his lungs.

"Wha? Rotor? How did you get here?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, Snively and the flying monkey are on fast tracks with the emerald."

"OH NO! That's right! They're long gone by now. It's hopeless. You should have gone after them instead of saving me."

"Nonsense. The island is still up. That must mean they're still on the Island."

"You're right. Lets hurry. And thank you."

High in the sky, the RSupremor can be seen but not by many for it was in a cloak mode. It was decided that Lighthead wanted the element of surprise by all means necessary. A smaller craft known as the Xavant (sounds like 'savant' except with an 'X') broke off the RSupremor that wasn't cloaked and made it's way into Mobius's atmosphere and towards the Floating Island.

"It's nearly time, Gore."

Meanwhile, Snively and Otrebor were still making their way through the island towards the edge.

"Where are we taking this thing?"

"Just to my home planet, Taxidius."

"What? Forget it! It's coming with me!"

"I don't think so!" Otrebor thwacked Snively to the side.

"Oh yeah?!" Snively armed his laser and fired at Otrebor, hitting him thus make him drop it. Just then, they noticed a craft make its descent towards them with thrusters blazing downwards. It appeared to have parked in mid air.

"Oh great. Who're they?"

"I don't have the slightest clue." But when Lighthead and Gore walked out of the craft, Snively gulped. In his mind, he knew their appearance could only mean one thing. They were after the Master Emerald and they knew he and Otrebor had it.

"Ah, Snively. I see you're not dead but rather you've been made into a robot or transformed in a robot. That's not going to help you because you didn't have much ability to start off with."

"Yes and no. I've been mechanized and my abilities have great increased. I wouldn't underestimate me."

"I also see you have the Master Chaos Emerald. You gave me false information last time when you in fact knew where it was all along."

"THAT… was for a reason!"

"What reason?! To trick me so you could get it just like now?! If you think I am THAT incompetent such as yourself then you are wrong. Do not underestimate the power I have achieved."

"UNDERESTIMATE THIS!" Snively, outraged and appalled by the statement, lifted his right arm and fired. The blast was deflected by energy from Lighthead's bulb. It was effortless for him as well as it seemed that the light bulb had a whole mind of its own.

"Would you care to try again?" And so he did and yet it ended with the same result. Once Snively decided to stop, Lighthead's bulb glowed intensely, creating fear for Snively and Otrebor. Suddenly, an energy blast so bright was unleashed and struck Snively dead on, knocking him back aways. He dropped the Master Emerald. Otrebor made a swift dash for the emerald. He decided not to bail out on the overall mission. But very shortly…

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THAT EMERALD, TRESPASSER!" It was Knuckles and he was in a fit or rage after seeing the same flying monkey holding the Master Emerald. He then noticed Lighthead and Gore were also here and gasped. This was not good. Two parties that were eager for the Master Emerald. How could he deal with BOTH of them? It was his duty as Guardian of Floating Island to make sure that the island stay afloat and NOT in the water but in the air. Rotor then whispered a strategic idea.

"I've got an idea. Just let those two battle it out and hopefully they'll neutralize eachother."

"It won't work. Lighthead will win with ease. He may take care of the flying monkey but then me dealing with him is going to be suicide." What Knux didn't realize were many things. Snively was getting back up and making his way back and the sound of a plane was getting louder and louder. Rotor looked up. It was Sonic and Tails! He waved his hands and they easily saw. 

Meanwhile, Otrebor took off flying and saw Snively on the ground. He signaled him and he joined up with him. The island began to shake. The Master Emerald was off! But this didn't stop Lighthead. SMDCs and AMDCs came from above out of the RSupremor heading in Snively and Otrebor's direction at great velocity. Unfortunately, Dr Lighthead did not want to have to this. This exploited the RSupremor by decloaking it. The entire sky miles above turned wavy and dark. Fortunately, neither Knuckles or Sonic and Tails had any idea what they just witnessed. Little light got through. Only Rotor had some idea and his expression was grim. 

Otrebor gave the emerald back to Snively since his strength was far better than his. They looked behind and noticed the SMDCs and AMDCs closing in and tried to go faster. Snively turned around and tried to blast them but only succeeded temporarily. An AMDC managed to blast the arm off he was using to carry the Master Emerald with great accuracy. The Master Emerald fell back down to the island. Otrebor and Snively decided enough was enough and flew off as fast as they could.

Gore saw the whole thing. He knew where it had fallen and made an astonishing jump to it. Knux saw him do this before when they last saw them when the Supremor crashed. Gore jumped back to his now ecstatic boss. They now had what they came for. This was was going to supposedly greatly help the RSupremor in overthrowing the Star X Conquerors. They were about to return to the Xavant above in the air about half a football field high with the Master Emerald when Lighthead noticed something about Knuckles. He originally didn't want to meddle with him and just get the emerald and head back but this was just too much for that. He noticed that Knuckles' cell structure was deformed or wet like when you're in the pool for a long time. This state was necessary for lighgrecization. Lighthead had tried this before back on the Supremor and now this was his second chance.

"Robotar! Get down here! I have a very brief job for you!" Knuckles didn't like the sound of this one bit. Robotar dropped from the Xavant from above with couple modifications from before. He now had a big ray gun on the arm, bigger than the one on the right. However, Robotar wasn't the only one who dropped from the sky. Sonic jumped down from the biplane as Tails went to land it.

"Hey, Knux. Glad I could drop in. Oh and hey Rotor. Everyone's been looking for you!"

"Never mind that! We have to get the emerald back!"

"Hmm.. I don't know about that. Echidna, remember when you were on my ship and got soaked before? Well, now that you're soaked now, you will be subject to lighgrecization and as for you, hedgehog, I already have your counterpart ready. I'd like you to meet Lighgresonic." A beam of light descended from the Xavant and materialized into an exact form of Sonic right beside Lighthead. "He has all your abilities. In fact, he's like an identical clone of you but of course with more special abilities. He can move at light speed when in this light form and he can revert back to his physical state whenever he likes! Isn't it spectacular?!" Sonic could just give a stare of hatred. "And as for you, echidna, Robotar, lighgrecize him!" Robotar lifted his arm with the newly built in lighgrecizer and fired out a yellow beam. Knuckles jumped out of the way. He knew he had to avoid that in whichever way possible. Rotor then ran behind a fallen tree for cover in case he got fired at.

"Robotar, please hurry though. I know its much fun but I would like his lighgrecized form ASAP." Robotar nodded and continued. Lighgresonic, now in physical form, dashed at Sonic. Sonic saw this coming and went into spindash mode, but LS (Lighgresonic) dodged it and used this opportunity to land a punch in from behind. Rotor went to seek a safe place. He knew he didn't much of a choice in the matter. He had a few gas grenades from before but decided to save them for now.

Knuckles pondered on a way to stop them from taking the emerald as he avoided Robotar's blasts from the lighgrecizer. He knew that it'd still be about 10 or so minutes until he'd be normal again and not have to worry about it but now that wasn't the case. Now, he was starting to get restless. He noticed how Sonic was preoccupied with LS and Tails wasn't here yet. It was up to him to stop them from taking the MCE. But how could he destroy the lighgrecizer? Would he have to wait until his cell structure returned normal?

"You're fast, but not quite as fast as me." Sonic declared while avoiding LS's blows. LS then spoke, "Actually, I contain the same speed as you and more." His voice was exactly that of Sonic's. This enraged Sonic. He had faced robot versions of himself but never clones of himself. This was something different and this clone had an extra feature of going light speed when it wanted.

"ARGH! THERE WILL NOT BE TWO OF US! I don't care how you were created but I'll make sure to put you back in your place!" A stunning blow was given to LS's side.

"Pity. You should care. I was created by the DNA of you." LS elbowed Sonic in the face.

"Yeah.. well, nothing beats the original." Sonic yelled in a fit of rage, socking LS in the head.

"Alright. Let's see you face something more than just a clone of yourself." LS started to glow and then transformed into transparent yellow figure of Sonic. In an instant, he had smacked Sonic by reverting back to his normal cloned self of Sonic and turning back into to his light state. LS did this procedure over and over, pelting Sonic with great force. LS was too fast for him since he was moving at the speed of light each time and then turning into his physical state right before striking. Knuckles knew Sonic was now in trouble since he was having a difficult time holding off LS. 

Suddenly, "Hey! If you're going to fight, do it fair!" It was Tails. He seemed to come out of nowhere and whammed LS.

"Foolish fox! This does not concern you!!" LS went into light speed and smacked Tails afar. This infuriated Sonic. The sight of seeing his little sidekick get punched at the speed of light was abysmal. LS did nothing but laugh.

Lighthead decided to call Robotar off. He decided LS would finish off Sonic and he would get Knuckles another time. He then noticed that the Master Emerald was pulsating with a vibrant green aura. He had never seen this aura before, especially this bright. The island started to quake again.

"Boss! What is going on with the emerald?!"

"I.. I don't know, Gore. We must hurry!" the Xavant lowered down and opened up but the quake grew more fierce. Tree limbs that were dried up and brittle snapped and fell. The MCE pulsated at a faster tempo. No one seemed to know how or what was happening. As the aura grew, it then surrounded Sonic.

With a clash of light and sound, Sonic then transformed. His spines were raised and pulsated with shades of yellows and white in sync with the Master Emerald. He was now Super Sonic. He gave a malevolent stare towards LS who started to back away. Lighthead could just stare in awe. He had never seen him like this before, and of course Knuckles had and cheered him on. He was befuddled on how he could have used the MCE to transform but he was glad now. Perhaps he could tell him of that trick he thought.

LS regained his composure and transformed into his light mode. The battle was a lot fairer. LS charged at Super Sonic at the speed of light but this time Sonic saw it coming and got out of the way. It was Sonic's turn. He went at full speed in LS's direction but unfortunately went right through him. LS used this opportunity to send Super Sonic flying into several trees, splitting them in half and then some.

"Ok, Rote. I got a plan. You use one of your gas grenades to keep Lighthead from seeing me get the Master Emerald back. He won't notice the grenade because he's preoccupied with watching Sonic."

"Good idea." Rotor reached into his teal utility belt and pulled out a gas grenade specifically designed for distractions. Instead of throwing it, which would most likely be spotted, he rolled it along the ground. Knuckles became ready for when it dispersed. As it rolled, Lighthead's attention did not notice the grenade. Nor did Gore but Robotar's sensors picked it up in a flash. Once he saw it coming he blasted it with his Rapid Destruction Cannon mounted on his right arm. It dispersed too early and the plan would not work.

Robotar then spotted where Rotor was hiding and started blasting at the fallen tree. Charred splintered tips of wood shot up into the air and landed all around. Rotor threw another grenade. An explosive one this time. Robotar fired at it again but this time it exploded like a normal grenade. He did not expect this and as a result, his lighgrecizer was now damaged. As a result of Robotar's rage, he released his blade equipped in his left arm, a blade that was about 6 feet long which was only 1/5 his size.

Robotar charged towards where Rotor and Knuckles were. Just as Robotar pierced the tree, they got out of the way. Robotar lifted the tree by the blade and flung it towards them. Knuckles grabbed Rotor's hand and glided out of the way in the nick of time.

In Sonic's wake were trees and shrubs mutilated from being attacked at light speed from LS. "How can I beat him when I can't even touch him most the time? And when I can touch him, it's just for a split second. I guess I'll just have to make that split second count."

Lighgresonic approached with caution. Sonic waited for his next attack so he could utilize his plan. LS darted at Sonic. Sonic waited until he turned into his physical state. Once he did, he got out of the way and made a punch. The problem was that no contact was made. LS had reverted back to his light state before he got the punch in. Sonic was not expecting this but LS was. During that split second of time when LS's appearance was exactly like Sonic's, he made his attack and sent Sonic flying into the lake right next to the chaos chamber. The splash was enormous. It could easily be seen from where the others were. All that ran through Sonic's mind now was that he had to defeat this imposter and soon.

Tails had suffered a great deal. A 4 inch gash was embedded at his right side and his right tail was bashed. He could tell wouldn't be able to fly anytime soon. Never before had he been hit so hard, so fast. He was lucky to be able to walk. He found a nearby stream to rinse off the blood from mainly his right side. He figured he'd be ok just as long he'd get some rest. After resting in the woods on a flat rock trying to figure out what to do next, Tails noticed a hint of red in the distance between the trees. Could it be? Could it be the biplane he used to fly here? Not having any other plan, Tails decided to check it out. After 5 minutes of brushing tree vines to the side and manipulating his way through the woods, Tails' face lit up as he saw the tornado.

Sonic, still in his super form, shot out of the water with great speed in search of his formidable adversary. Quickly accelerating from behind was LS. Sonic managed to block his attack this time and counter with one of his own, sending LS flying in the opposite direction but to Sonic's surprise, his original plan was unsuccessful. LS warped back to his light state to avoid any injuries. Sonic contemplated what to do next. How could he defeat a light being? Sonic remembered how when he and Knuckles were on the Supremor, his left hand had been lighgrecized when fighting against Robotar. His hand reverted back to its normal state when he used it to block Dr Lighthead's charged energy blast, which somehow backfired on him. If only he had the lighgrecized hand now, he thought.

 In the midst of this thought, LS had already recuperated and was heading at Sonic once again. With one his hardest punches, LS knocked Sonic into the ground below. Sonic stared at his hand. He thought that there might be a way to transform it like LS can transform. If LS could, he might have the same ability, at least for the hand.

Super Sonic jumped back in the air ready for action once again. He decided to go with his original strategy. At first he thought of asking LS how he switches from form to form but he purged the thought. He punched LS with his right hand but it had no effect since he was in his light state but Sonic then tried with his left. DIRECT HIT! He had been punching with his right hand the entire time and never thought to use his left hand until now. Lighgresonic was sent soaring. Sonic quickly pursued after.

Once he caught up, Sonic returned the favors from before. Every punch thrown with Sonic's left hand debilitated LS. Sonic continued this with punch followed by punch at high speeds that eventually LS diffused into nothingness.

"Finally." Sonic thought. "Now I can get down to REAL business. I hope Tails is alright." Sonic looked to see if Lighthead still had the Master Emerald and he did. He was about to board his ship, the Xavant. Knuckles and Rotor were creeping around but Sonic knew they wouldn't have enough time to make their move. Racing at mach 3, Sonic went as fast as he could to try to swipe the emerald from him but it was too late. The Xavant emitted a translucent white shield that Sonic couldn't break through. Knux and Rotor watched as their comrade gave it his best to try to break through but to no avail. Dr Lighthead, Gore and Robotar were all onboard. The Xavant rocked back and then shot off, disappearing in the sky with a flicker of white light. They had failed. It was ruse. LS was sent to distract Sonic and Knuckles and Rotor had to deal with the 34 foot killer robot. Now they were gone. Sonic relapsed to his original form. A familiar quake started up again. Fortunately, the inhabitants were prepared if this scenario were to occur. Thrusters were placed all around the bottom of the island to keep it afloat - problem being that they did not have infinite fuel. Only enough for a week.

Knuckles was in shock. "This is not good. They took it. They actually took it."

"That's why we need to get it back!" was Sonic's upbeat reply. "We just need to figure out where they're taking it and then we'll go and get it back."

"What if they're taking it the sun though? We can't go there obviously."

"Actually, they are but not right away. I know what they're plan is." Rotor cut in.

"How do you know?" Sonic was cut off by the sound of a biplane. As they looked up, it was Tails. He landed the plane reasonably close and walked up still in bad shape. He needed medical attention.

"I'll explain on the way back to knothole."


	5. HEBM: Part V Enter CHAOS

**HEBM - PART V**

ENTER : C.H.A.O.S

          Chaos. Incomprehension, Resistance, Anger and Acceptance - If all of these are experienced, CHAOS was reached and they were. Chaos swept down below through out the planet as every major city in the northern hemisphere witnessed a sight they never before imagined of. More than half the sky was darkened or obscured from view by the vastness of the RSupremor. No one knew what was going on at all. Most thought it was the end of the world. Mobian troops over the world geared up and manned fighters. Thousands of fighters took off into space to see what they could do to knock out the RSupremor. They were convinced that this thing meant harm on everyone on the planet.

In the deep, dark sky loomed peril and within that peril of the RSupremor stood four figures hunched over at the stunning appearance of the Master Chaos Emerald. The bright green light revealed Dr Lighthead, Gore, Robotar and Orlo as it cut through the dimness of the RSupremor. The Master Emerald rules over the chaos emeralds and can control them but Dr Lighthead wasn't after them. They were scattered all across the planet. He knew they contained power but not like the Master Emerald and only Mobius had the emerald he wanted. Each and every terrestrial planet has one. Mercury's and Venus's were too weak and so they were destroyed. The planet of Mars's was too unstable and was at the core of the planet. It would be far too much work to get it and the unstable power of it could be too unpredictable and disastrous once manifested. Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune's were gaseeric, meaning that the gas of the planet consumed it's power and there was nothing but an average emerald. It was once believed that these 'Master Emeralds' generate the gravity of the planet but now that theory has been disproved. Since the Master Emerald of Earth or Mobius was removed, gravity still remains in effect. Orlo was first to speak.

            "Now that we have the emerald, shall we head back to Lighgretron?"

            "Yes, but first we need to make sure of something." Dr Lighthead had Robotar carry the Master Emerald to a large orange/reddish hollow sphere within a great room of immense proportions. The sphere opened up and Robotar placed it within.

            "C.H.A.O.S, analyze if this is the correct emerald or not." Lighthead spoke aloud.

            "**Scanning…. ……….. ………… YES, Correct Emerald. It is the Master Chaos Emerald essential for full compatibility of the RSupremor. Full efficiency is now in effect."**

"Excellent. Now we should be heading back to be in place for when the Star X Conquerors return." But suddenly…

**        "WARNING! Incoming hostile crafts!"**

"WHAT? Bah. They are no match for this magnificent structure. C.H.A.O.S, initiate the disruptor fields."

**        "Affirmative."**

"This is Wing Leader Zeta, all men hold positions and await further orders." Wing Leader Zeta was a tan, maroonish wolf with the kind of fighting spirit one would appreciate. His name was Carlok.

"Wing Leader Zeta, report on the target."

"Goodnews and badnews, commander. Good news is that we'll have no problem hitting it. Bad news, it might not create a dent considering it's monstrous size. It's far bigger then predicted. It's at least 50x bigger than originally calculated."

"Deploy all firepower. I want it out of the sky."

"I'd have to seriously disagree with you, commander. I think we should regroup and gain new strategies for more drastic measures."

"As far as I know from what you've just said, now is not the time for drastic

measures. We initate those when we know it's the only way. Blast that thing now out of the sky before it does anything, AND THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"No Sir! IT'S SUICIDE! I REFUSE to go through with any operation that will result in obvious suicide!"

"Wing Leader… You are a disgrace to the Mobian Defense Corps. Your hindrance of this operation has resulted your transfer to a different unit. Effective immediately!"

"This is Wing 009. I'm experiencing some odd fluctuations from above. They're… they're starting to move me, downwards……. I'M LOSING CONTROL!"

"WING LEADER! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Wing Leader Zeta now in a prespirous frenzy from both the commander and his squad, try to avoid the magnetic repelling field but it was too strong. Since they were already close to the RSupremor once the disruptor field activated, the force was multiplied 100s of fold. This sent all the pilots back down to Mobius at great speeds of 24,800 meters per second and no living being can stand such acceleration within such a small duration of time.

Except one. He was currently on the upper wing of Tail's biplane. They did not depart yet.

"So Rotor, how do you know? You say you were told by someone?" Sonic repeated what he asked from before.

"Yes. I do not know of his name but I do know of this. He told me of Lighthead's plans. His new ship is what's covering half the sky up. He went to get the Master Emerald to prepare for some invasion that claims to have capability to destroy stars. That's all. I don't know the rest. He told me to come to the Floating Island and warn you guys and so I did. Problem being, I'm beginning to wonder now if it was a GOOD thing they got the emerald."

"GOOD THING?! Them taking MY emerald a good thing? Thousands may be killed!"

"I really can't say, but he told me that there could be other unforeseen consequences with the emerald. It could have gone both ways. It's very puzzling."

"I don't care what it is! We're getting it back!"

"Oh, that's simple. How are we supposed to get up there? It's not like we can just fly the biplane up out of the atmosphere."

"That's why we should head back to Knothole and strategize what to do next."

"I'm coming with you. It is my emerald and mainly my responsibility. I must also go." Sonic and Tails nodded. Tails readied the biplane and soon enough it was ready to take off. There was only room for one other passenger Rotor took the spot. Sonic and Knuckles were both on the wing. The tornado then took off enroute to Knothole.

**"All targets have been removed."**

**"**Ahh.. That's good to hear. We should now prepare to head back to Lighgretron."

"But boss…"

"What is it Gore?"

"Is it ABSOLUTELY essential to head back now?"

"Not really. We have many years until the Star X Conquerors head back."

"That's good because there is something that I must acquire that those Freedom Fighters possess."

"The Freedom Fighters? BAAAH! I will have nothing to do with it."

"You won't have to. This is strictly my business anyway."

"What is it they have that you want?"

"The Sword of Acorns." Dr Lighthead's eyes widened at the name.

"How do you know they have that?"

"Being a master of all weapons medieval, I keep track of these things. A friend of the hedgehog is the chipmunk/squirrel breed. Her father is King Acorn. That is how they possess it. It was welded with the chaos energy of King Acorn himself and contains mystical abilities that I may be able to utilize."

"I see Gore. You may do as you wish to obtain it."

"Thank you, boss. I'm now strategizing."

Tails, still wounded from the previous attacks of Lighgresonic, spotted the landing strip just a couple miles away from Knothole. A crowd was gathered as they saw their heroes once again. Sally was both puzzled and in enlightened. Enlightened at the sight of Sonic, Tails and how Rotor was back but confused at the sight of Knuckles. Why did he decide to come back with them? Did it have to do with the sky? She thought they had some answers.

As the plane landed and came to a stop, the crowd of freedom fighters cheered. Sally ran up and gave them all a hug as she had been worried.

"So, what brings you here, Knuckles?"

"Sally, we have a great problem…."

"Yeah? That's why I sent Sonic and Tails to the Floating Island."

"It hasn't been resolved. Dr Lighthead has came back and successfully took the Master Chaos Emerald from the Floating Island."

"Oh noo! Then that means that-"

Rotor interrupted, "Yup. It's his ship."

"How is the Floating Island fairing?"

"For now, it'll be fine. Reverse thrusters were installed in case such a scenario were to occur. We echidnas always prepared for the absolute worse, however, we don't have unlimited fuel. In about a week, it'll be used up. That's why its essential to go up there and get that emerald."

"But how are we going to do that? Rotor, do you have any ideas?"

"I personally think, it's a suicide mission. By my calculations, that ship is more than twice the diameter of Mobius big. There may be some crafts in Robotropolis designed for space travel but we would easily be detected and eliminated in flash once we got near the colossal ship."

"Couldn't you just install some sort of cloaking device?"

"Problem with that is that you can't remain cloaked forever. Sooner or later, you would be detected and eradicated. I think the whole operation is to risky."

"Then what else do you have in mind, Rotor?"

"Concentrate on a way to keep the Floating Island up without the emerald because as of now, your odds of getting it back are virtually zero." Knuckles was furious with this strategy. He didn't want to give up the emerald that easily. All the times he had narrowly escaped with it still in working order from Robotnik and now it was gone. In the back of his mind, he also knew that all of the inhabitants on the Floating Island would be killed if he didn't get it back in time.

"I'm sorry Knux…." Sally comforted Knux. "We'll think of a way. If we don't, we'll have to get them off in time." Sally's words just did nothing but anger the red echidna further.

"You don't understand. That emerald… now that its gone, I have no more purpose so I am getting that emerald whether you like it or not and that's FINAL!"

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that?" Sonic looked up.

"I'll transform. I'll go super, or better yet, hyper."

"That may get you there but you expect to manage to overthrow that thing and get the Master Emerald back?"

"Well, my dad always said I was lucky."

"Well, if you're going then so am I!"

"And me!" Tails exclaimed. Sally, obviously uneasy about this new plan, stepped in. "No way! It's way to risky for you all up there."

"Sal, it would work. They wouldn't be expecting us, especially without any ships. Plus, when in our super forms, we're nearly invincible and we'll have no problems getting there. We'll just need some transportation back home, that's all. Rotor could get that SOS pod up there."

"Well…"

"Come on Sal.. You know we'll be back. You already know."

"Do I really?"

"Yes, you do."

"Well… before you get too excited, many bugs need to be worked out. I don't know how long it will be until I can modify the SOS in order for it to escape Mobius's gravity. It may be a week or two."

"We can't wait that long! Two days tops!" Knuckles reinforced. "I have the necessary super emeralds for to undergo the transformation which will only be good until we get there. They're capable of transforming all of us to our super form simultaneously. All we need now is a ticket home, which is what we wait for Rotor to work out."

"Ah, but like I said, there are other bugs we need to work out. Like what if you're not successful in getting the emerald back? Then what? Wouldn't we need a back up plan?"

Matters were discussed on through the night. It was finally decided that they would need to resolve this the next day. Rotor kept bring up the scenario of if they weren't successful while Knuckles was attempted to reassure him that they would get it back.

The next morning was another day of discrepancy. Tails was now being downsized in the mission to recover the MCE not because of his age or skill, but because of his condition. He was still a bit weak from the punch from Lighgresonic that sent him sprawling. Fortunately, in the end he was able to convince Princess Sally to go. The transformation to Super Tails itself would help was the key point in the argument. Sally still did have doubts about the mission and continued to forebode. She knew what would happen if they succeeded but what if they were to fail miserably? The thoughts and scenarios ran through her head over and over. At some points she couldn't stand it and almost had the thought of what it would be like if Sonic and Tails weren't around anymore let alone Knuckles.

"Guys, I still have severe doubts of this mission. Run diagnostic of chances of survival with the current parameters set, Nicole."

ACCESSING… SALLY

CURRENT PARAMTERS….

MISSION – TAKES PLACE IN OUTERSPACE

LOCATION OF MASTER EMERALD IN OUTERSPACE

WITHIN A SHIP 13920 MILES IN LENGTH, 83 MILES ABOVE

THE SHIP IS ARMED WITH C.H.A.O.S – OR CYBER HOLISTIC ADVANCEMENT ONBOARD SUPREMOR. IT'S A SUPERCOMPUTER MADE FROM THE SAME PARTS AS ME AND IN ROBOTROPOLIS EXCEPT AT A MUCH BIGGER SCALE.

GIVEN THAT YOU 3 SHOULD EASILY MAKE IT ONBOARD THE RSUPREMOR, CHANCE OF SURVIVAL IS 0.854083 % CHANCE OF SURVIVAL WITH THE MASTER CHAOS EMERALD IS 0.0000000044207931%

Everyone gasped. "See? There's no way in Mobius I'm allowing any of you to go AND THAT IS FINAL!" Knuckles with his head down, still didn't accept. Perhaps there was another way but he still had this feeling for the MCE. He still felt he had to get it back but how? He spent hours pondering this.

            Meanwhile, King Acorn who also disproved of the mission was preparing to take a nap amongst all the stress that he too was suffering but suddenly, in amidst,  there was a knock at the door. 

"Whose there?" 

No response. The then door busted open mutilated with splinters and shrapnel of wood all over.

"Who are you?! How dare you!"

"I am Gore. I come to seek the sword you bear." King Acorn took the sword by hand and took a fighting pose, ready for anything.

"You're not getting it."

"So I see I'll have to do this the hard way." And so it began. Gore tried to land his magical axe but to no avail as King Acorn was able to block each attack. 

"I've heard of you and by the sound of it, your kind isn't wanted here."

"Baah.. I could care less about this planet now. That sword is the last thing on this planet that I want. After I get it, I may ask Dr Lighthead to annihilate this planet." King Max ignored the comment and kept up with every attack. Both combatants were well skilled. Every attack was easily checked and matched. The battle went on for some time without anyone noticing.

Except Sonic, who happened to be looking for Knuckles for their strategy ideas. He immediately knew something was wrong within the King's hut, revving up, he burst through the door to see what was going on. As a consequence, this threw the King off guard, "Sonic?!" Sonic was perplexed as well when he saw Gore once again. Millions of questions rushed through his head at that one moment. Gore used that opportunity to strike the King with all that he had.

In that instant, everything was silent. Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. Gore's magical axe was now slain with King Acorn's blood. The King, mortally wounded, fell back to the side of the wall gasping for air desperately. Gore just stood with a grin on his face. Sonic maliciously looked at Gore then switched back to King Acorn.

"Sonic, please promise me this one thing…"

"What is it, King Max…?"

"Take… great care… of… my daughter…" With the King's last ounce of strength used, he felt limp.

"I will." Sonic knew how difficult this would be for Sally to go through. She already had to go through losing him from the zone of silence but now it was for good. Yet, Sonic would have to worry about that later. Gore, still in the room, was ready for anything. Sonic grabbed the sword of acorns. It then crossed his mind that it had to be what he was after. Not King Acorn. Still, he had just killed him and Sonic knew he wouldn't easily get away with it. At first he thought of calling out for help just in case but dismissed the thought.

"You…"

"So I see you're not fond of my new rearrangements with your king? I could care less. If you wish to avoid the same fate as him, you will hand over the sword of acorns to me at once."

"No way you're getting this!" Sonic exclaimed. Gore could only laugh. "The same thing your king just said after I asked for the same. Or should I say, FORMER king?" Sonic's grip with the sword tightened immensely. He held it tight and prepared himself for anything. He may not be the top swordsmen but he wasn't going to let Gore waltz on in and kill Sally's father and steal something just for his own collection.

Gore was the first to start. He charged and drove the axe in a vertical manner but with Sonic's quick reflexes, he was able to avoid the attack. Sonic then started trying to formulate a plan. How could he lure him in the open? It was much to difficult to fight the guy in the cramped hut. Sonic then got an idea and used his patented triple spin to drill in the floor.

"You want this? You gotta get it!" Gore was baffled at what his adversary was trying to pull off but stood ready. Within seconds, Sonic was able to drill out of the ground and to the surface outside the hut. There was still no one in sight except Knuckles but he didn't seem to notice what was going on until Sonic signaled him. Once Knuckles saw that Gore was here, anger and rage boiled within him as he remembered how they had stolen the Master Emerald. He glided unnoticed to Gore and gave him a uppercut from behind. The result was a near flip onto the ground but he got up immediately. Sonic still held the Sword of Acorns with care and determination to not let Gore get it.

"What is going on?!" Knuckles asked during the small break they had.

"Bad news is whats going on. He killed Sally's father!

"WHAT?!! You mean King Acorn?!"

"YES! Just now!"

            "YOU! YOU TOOK MY MASTER CHAOS EMERALD!! AND NOW YOU KILLED SALLY'S FATHER??!!!"

            "Ah, yes. That. I don't care about that though at the moment. I'm merely eager to get the Sword of Acorns that he once bore."

            "Why, to add to your collection?"

            "It contains elements that I should be able to possess."

            "Well, we're not going to let you, buddy! THIS ENDS TODAY!"

            "I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die… Just merely hand over the sword and I'll go."

            "After what you just did and what you've done? FORGET IT!" They both leapt forward in full rage    of what just become. Sonic used his spin attack with the Sword of Acorns which appeared to be a whirring blue saw with a hint of silver on the edges. It was, however, counterattacked by Gore's magical axe. Sonic then dropped the sword after sent flying off from the counterblow. Knuckles, already frustrated from the previous happenings, was even more frustrated as he did not want to see Gore obtain the sword just for a mere collectible. The Sword of Acorn's power was still undetermined for the most part and it would be chaotic if Gore got to it and was able to exploit its powers.

            With a surge of energy flowing through him, Knuckles made a mad dash to get the Sword of Acorns before Gore who was also trying to get it. Knuckles knew he was determined in getting it but was he as determined as much as they were trying to prevent him from getting it? Apparently, he was. Gore in efforts of stopping Knuckles before he could get it before, threw his axe. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Even to Sonic who looked up to see who would get to it. Gore's magical axe whirred in motion soaring through the air. To Sonic's ecstatic hope, Knuckles got to it and in the nick of time was able to evade Gore's axe from striking him. Yet to Sonic's dismay, the axe as able to turn around. They had forgotten of Gore's ability to manipulate the axe. Sonic's was unable to warn Knuckles in time even though the event still seemed to be slow motion. Only sound escaped Sonic's mouth. The axe came back and struck Knuckles' right side, making him drop the sword. Now it was Sonic's turn to get it once again but there was another problem. If Sonic were to try and regain the sword, Gore could finish Knuckles off with a lethal blow with his axe and he didn't want to have two casualties in one day. So he went to help Knuckles instead. Gore, as predicted, went after the sword.

            "Forget me! Just get the sword back!" Gore then went off towards his mini ship he used to get to Knothole from the RSupremor. As Sonic went off to try and stop Gore from escaping, Knuckles looked upon his wound from Gore's axe. It was somewhat large scrape that barely punctured the skin, fortunately. Gore was able to safely get in his ship without Sonic stopping him. Once Sonic got to the ship, it was too late. Gore flipped the shield generators on preventing Sonic to penetrate through. In a flash of light Gore, Lighthead's assistant, was gone.

            Sonic's anger shifted to remorse. Sally had yet to find out. It was amazing all this took place and yet no one besides Knux seemed to notice. How would he tell Sally? Would he be court martialed for not being able to stop him and doing a poor job? Or worse, banned from Knothole Village? These thoughts invaded his mind. Knuckles had the same feelings as well.

            "What are we going to do?! This is mondo uncool." said a frustrated Sonic.

            "We're going to get revenge, that's what! We need to go super, goto their battleship and stop them once and for all!"

            "I know that. How are we going to tell Sally what's happen though?" Knuckles' facial expression turned cold. Sonic knew he didn't know either. They'd just have to play it by ear.

            "Where is Sally, anyway?"

            "She's with Tails, I think."

            "Are you going to tell her?" Sonic walked away towards where they were and nodded grimly.

"For the last time, Tails, no!! This mission is too dangerous for you three. You heard Nicole." Tails sighed, also eager to go on the mission.

            "But Sally…"

            "Tails…"

            "Hey big guy!"

            "Sonic! Sally won't let us go up there."

"You heard Nicole. The chances of you coming back here are slim to none."

"Actually Sal, there have been…" Sonic gulped, "New developments." 

Sally lifted one eyebrow. "And what do you mean by that?"

            "Sal… this isn't for me but…" Sonic said diffidently

            "But what, Sonic?"

            Tails looked up

            "King Acorn… your dad… is…

            "Is what?!"

"Dead."

            Knuckles forced himself not to get in a fighting stance once Sally screamed in shock of what had just happened and he knew it wouldn't be pretty at all. In lieu, he was preparing for the upcoming mission even though Sally had disproved of it. He was planning to go despite Sally's orders and Nicole's calculations. He had a hold of the super emeralds which had the ability to transform all three of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles to their super forms in which they would use to get to the RSupremor. Then, they would do two things: Recover the Sword Of Acorns and the Master Chaos Emerald. 

"And so he took the sword of acorns and there was nothing left we could do!"

"That's horrible!" 

As Sonic figured, this wouldn't be easy but he had managed.

"Are you going to be ok, Sal?"

"I… wish could say yes but I can't."

"Oh. He did tell me one thing right before he died. He told me to be sure to take great care of you and I promised him I would."

"Oh Sonic…!" Sally hugged Sonic.

"Sonic…"

"Yes?"

"I want you to go." Sonic was shocked. "I want you to recover that sword. It's the only thing that's left of daddy and promise me you will come back."

"I promise Sal."

The next 5 minutes was spent hugging and wishing Sonic, Tails and Knux good luck in their mission. Then, with a wave goodbye, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles transformed into their super forms using the super emeralds and went into the direction of the RSupremor in hopes of salvaging what was rightfully theirs.

            "This is Gore approaching the RSupremor…"

            "Excellent Gore. I take it you succeeded?"

            "Indeed, boss. I was able to get the Sword Of Acorns. Within time I should be able to utilize its powers."

            "How were you able to get it, might I ask?"

            "It wasn't easy to get. I ran into problems with the hedgehog."

"He shouldn't have been too much of a problem."

"However I was able to kill King Acorn, Sally's accursed father. That way it'll give them a weakness." Dr Lighthead gave Gore a sinister look on the monitor as if he had just uttered the worse thing imaginable.

"Gore… No! That was a bad strategy!"

"Huh? Why's that?"

"That doesn't give them a weakness. It gives them a strong point. They will want revenge and now I'm 100% sure they will try to impede us. I told you not to go after it but since you had to mess it up…"

"I HAD TOO! I had to fight him in order to get it."

"You shouldn't have gone after it. The Freedom Fighters will do everything in their power to stop us."

"But this is the RSupremor, capable of almost anything. They can't possibly stop us."

"And that's your weakness, Gore. You should not estimate the Freedom Fighters. They were able to decimate the original Supremor."

"That was by shear luck!" Gore shouted. Lighthead sighed.

"Ok, Gore. That's just too bad for them anyway. As soon as you get here, we're out of here. I don't want to waste any time. We must head back to Lighgretron for the Star X Conquerors will return. The Master Emerald holds key to our survival."

"Right."

"That thing is huge!" Tails exclaimed as he sees the RSupremor in which holds Dr Lighthead and Gore with the Master Emerald and the Sword of Acorns. "I hope we know what we're getting into."

"I'm not worried about it. I just want to get back the emerald. Nothing else matters to me."

"I need to recover the sword. It's the only thing that holds dear to Sally now that the king is gone." Both Sonic and Knuckles were determined in their statements. Tails was there for reinforcement. None of the three had any idea what lied in store for them which would be their main weakness.

The plan to come back is similar of getting back was very much like before with the Supremor. Rotor was working on modifying the SOS pod to make its way into outerspace. Since neither Sonic, Tails or Knuckles need to worry about breathing while in outerspace in their super forms, the SOS pod wasn't needed. Plus they were hard to stop and they wouldn't have to worry about technical problems.

As they neared the RSupremor, they quickly realized just how big this new threat was. It was 13920 miles in diameter…. twice the size of Mobius. It didn't take long to finally be within a few miles of the colossal structure. Once they were, they decided to not be friendly with getting in and just smash their way in. They probably knew they were coming.

With little time left in their super forms, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails used their temporary immense strength to break their way through the RSupremor's disruptor fields and enter through the bottom which seemed to be a piece of cake. Once inside, they decided to take a short rest and then get on their way.

"How are we going to find the emerald and the sword? This place is HUGE!"

"I know, Tails. We'll find a way. No matter the size, we'll find a way. We came all this way and we're certainly not turning back. Even if we could… I hope Rotor will be ready when we are."

"That's IF we're ever ready."

"That pessimistic talk isn't going to help, Knux."

"So… which way, Knuckles?" 

"I… I can't get a sense of where it is. I have no clue."

"I thought you had a mental bond of where this thing was and can tell when we're getting closer?"

"I do. It must be pretty far away then."

"Great.." The three, now back in their normal forms, decide to head in a random direction but unexpectedly an omnipresent voice spoke, "**Where do you think you're going? You think you can stop me? You think you can fool me?! I am most powerful computer ever created. I… AM…. C.H.A.O.S!**

Everyone was speechless. At first nothing happened but then along the walkway from both sides on the walls about a foot off the ground a hole opened up every three feet. From the hole protruded a foot long cylinder with a semi-sphere flashing transparent red tip. This entire setup seemed to extend for miles both behind and in front through the very long, straight corridor.

"Whats that noise?"

In the distance in front of them they could then see a red beam connect the pair of cylinders from each side and race towards them at an incredible speed.

"Running may be a good idea, Sonic…"

Sonic grabbed Knux and Tails' hand and sped off in the opposite direction of the incoming connecting laser beams that were quickly coming towards them.

"Sonic, you need to run faster!" Knuckles succinctly said.

"I'm going… as fast… as I can!"

"What if we just stop in between these things?!" Tails queried.

"Way too risky! Plus we'd be stuck."

Sonic was slowed down tremendously with two passengers. The speed of each beam clashing down the line narrowed closer and closer. No one was eager to find out what happens if it were to strike them but it appeared little choice was in the making. 

Once it was about only a few feet behind and still no end in sight, Tails broke from Sonic's grasp and started flying while Knuckles started gliding over. Tails was barely able to keep up with Sonic now that his speed had increased. The paring beams were only inches now from Sonic. Knuckles' ability was the best fit. Tails now had second best ability fit for the scenario. He could only fly so far before he'd have to rest and once he did he'd have to be careful to not land on the beam for he was now the farthest behind. Knuckles and Sonic were almost going the same speed. Sonic seemed to be running the same speed each beam came up from behind.

"Tails, how are you doing?"

"I'm going to need to rest soon. I can't keep this up much longer!"

"Just be careful!"

Tails landed in between two of the what appeared to be millions of paired cylindrical laser binders and took a rest. He was careful to not let his two tails touch the red humming beam emancipating from the cylinder like structures in the wall. Panting, Tails looked up and watched Sonic and Knuckles continue down the seemingly endless corridor. Sonic new he had a problem. He couldn't run forever and yet it was still gaining on him inch by inch.

"Sonic, try running on the walls!"

"Good idea!"

Sonic sped to the right and started to use the angular momentum to his advantage to run along the walls rather the main path. Shortly, the speed of the beams surpassed Sonic underneath and continued forth. The corridor still appeared to go on forever. The lines that made up the corridor's corners formed to one singular point in the center, thus showing no end in sight. They all knew they couldn't keep this up forever. Sonic had the worse problem since he couldn't stop. Knuckles could simply dig his knuckles into the wall.

Finally, Sonic spotted something he had wanted to see for long while. About ½ a mile ahead was a way up through the ceiling near the left side of the corridor. It appeared big enough for them all to get through.

"Knux! See that ahead?!"

"Yeah. I got ya."

Sonic ran along the ceiling and towards the left in order to be able to get through. Knuckles started to angle upwards. They both made it with Sonic going up first followed by Knuckles. It was a large tube that conjoined with the long corridor they were originally on that led to another level above. Once finally above, Sonic and Knux took a much-deserved rest and waited for Tails while gazing back down the tube. About 3 minutes later, Tails saw where his comrades had went and flew up with the greatest of ease. They were now back together but knew that was merely the beginning of the challenges they'll face onboard the RSupremor. 


	6. HEBM: Part VI Fate of the Solar System

**HEBM - PART VI**

FATE OF THE SOLAR SYTEM

                The darkness swept across Knothole and began to decrease because of RSupremor moving away from Mobius. Rotor had started reconstruction of the refurbished SOS pod and was expected to finish in a few days. Sonic and crew were relying on Rotor being ready when they were. Unfortunately, it was difficult to find means of communication and they had to play it by ear. Also Lighthead knew Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were onboard the RSupremor and that didn't bother him one bit. He had set the course back to Lighgretron and it wouldn't be very long until they got back which would be less than 24 hours. They would simply succumb to the intense heat and die was Lighthead's plan. 

            Meanwhile Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were making haste still preparing for the worse. They had gone a long way since they had gotten onboard, making their way through winding passages. The passages consisted of an irregular but symmetrical hexagonal shape with a bright green light on the ceiling. The floor contained lights where most of light came from to the left and right sides that ran along with the passages. The sides angled up out and then towards the ceiling, forming the walls. However, their definition of a long way was still very minimal in proportion to the RSupremor. All the corridors seemed like they went on forever. There were very little challenges since the chasing beams involving few SMDCs. 

"Which way, Knux? Are we getting closer?" Sonic asked while juicing along with Knuckles gliding and Tails flying.

"I think so but we still have a long ways to go. My instincts tell me to go that way." Knuckles pointed to a path in front of them.

"Man, everything looks the same! How do we know we're not going in circles?" Sonic queried.

"We're not. I can feel that we're making progress, though its not a lot I'm afraid." Sonic and Tails both got shocked expressions in response to Knux's reply.

"At least we haven't encountered a whole lot. It's seemed pretty easy other than all the long, winding corridors." Tails said.

After another couple long hours of trudging along, Knuckles told everyone to stop.

"Did you hear that?"

Sonic and Tails nodded. Something was on to them again. It was a light, soft, low toned humming noise but grew with every passing second. They didn't have the convenience of looking back to see what it was because the path was more winding than before. They had no clue this time what they were up against. They agreed to continue on and not wait for it to get to where they were. Once they started running/flying/gliding again, it was impossible to tell if was still coming or not. After five minutes, they decided to check again and to their delight, they couldn't hear anything.

"You know what I don't understand is how they get around in this thing. They can't possibly walk through this to get from one place to another."

"I don't know, big guy. That's a good question."

"Yeah. How could they get through this? Something must be up."

"Well, its not like they're normal people either. Maybe they can teleport."

"Then why all the winding corridors? There'd be no purpose for them."

Sonic and Tails both shrugged and continued on. The RSupremor continued to plummet to the sun at great speed.

*      *      *

Two figures from the sky approached the atomic wasteland known as Robotropolis, the previous home to Warlord Julian, also known as Dr Ivo Robotnik who had had been vanquished. Now it was Snively and Otrebor's reignful land. They landed on the ground near the command center and noticed that they were not the first ones there in a long while. A gaping hole could be seen near the top. Snively was last at Robotropolis when he was taken captive by Dr Lighthead in hopes to gain certain information about the Master Chaos Emerald. He couldn't believe to finally set foot in Robotropolis again and be mechanized but instead of being overjoyed and was enraged. He began to charge his mounted cannon on his arm.

"What are we doing here, Snively?"

"Paying back one last favor to my uncle." Snively aimed his cannon towards the center of the command center, standing about half a mile from it. Once he thought it was enough, he released that energy and was able to topple it with devastating results. Otrebor gaped in horror as to why Snively would do such a thing. It collapsed under its weight and shot forth an audacious shock wave and dust into the air that could well be heard miles afar.

"That's for making me your lackey, Robotnik."

Meanwhile still onboard the RSupremor, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails continue to make haste advancement towards where Knux thinks the Master Emerald lies. The paths continued to branch off more and more giving the impression of an endless maze. They also still remained on the same floor of supposedly 1000s simply because they thought this appeared to be the most simplest. The branched passage then lead to a fork where they could go either left or right. It was also running perpendicular to them and was very straight and long like the first path they took and running from CHAOS except it still contained the same characteristics of the hexagonal like shape of the passage. Instinctively, Knuckles decided to go right. He could tell he was getting closer, just not very quickly. Eventually they would have to try some new levels either below or above them.

After following the path for what seemed to be 5 miles, they came across a locked door reading "Loading Bay" with a panel of 12 rectangular blue buttons that a needed a code to get through.

"Enter the correct sound code cognition test." Sonic then experimented with few of the 12 buttons on the panel. After hitting four with his left hand, each having their own synthesized tone Knuckles hulted Sonic and hit the fifth  "That is the incorrect code. The next time you insert an incorrect code, the X-Field will commence."

"X-Field?"

"Doesn't sound good."

"How are we going to get through?"

"Should we try again?"

"And encounter this X-Field whatchamacallit? No way!"

"Guess we'll have to bypass it with a Sonic Spin." Knux and Tails backed up to give Sonic enough room to hopefully break through the door.

Sonic revved up and curled into his infamous sonic spin. Once he came in contact with the door that read, "Loading Bay" sparks could be seen. The same angular momentum that kept him on the ceiling earlier and on the walls kept him in mid air on the door. It appeared as if he was making could progress until the same voice that asked for the sound code spoke up again, "Unauthorized forced actions … result in X-Field activation."

Knux and Tails could barely here what the monotoned female voice said but they knew it wasn't good. They looked around them to see if anything would come out of the walls like before but saw nothing. Sonic was now half way through. Tails then turned around to see if anything was coming at them and just on the horizon of the long path could be seen a blinking green object growing in size. It was coming at them and by the sound of the name X-Field, they then knew it could be anything but good.

"HURRY UP SONIC! THERE'S A GREEN WALL OF DOOM COMING THIS WAY!!!" and indeed there was. It was moving at around 50 meters a second or about 120 mph but since the passage was so long, it appeared to be growing slowly but as seconds passed on, from a dot, it became apparent it was moving fast.

"ALMOST THROUGH!…" Knuckles could tell Sonic was tiring from the strenuous door but still relied on him making it through in time. The luminous green wall was now only one mile from their location and at its speed it would take half a minute. The same low toned humming noise from before could be heard again but much louder. It now dawned on them this thing before could have caught them but that didn't matter now.

Finally Sonic drilled his way through the heavy armored door and took with Tails and Knux with the X-Field in closer pursuit. Sonic helped Tails and Knux through the hole in the door and cleared out of the way in case it wasn't stopping there yet they were hoping it would and fortunately it did.

"Whew… That was a close one…"

"It's starting to get REALLY hot in here too…" Knuckles said, panting.

"Boss! Door D-3i22 has been breached! They were able to evade it. There must be some flaws."

"Relax, Gore. CHAOS is flawless and as a matter of fact, it doesn't matter now. I have a new stratagem. Once we get close enough to Lighgretron, they will no longer be able to bare the heat. They may already be suffering now. Therefore, they will mercifully give up and help us with the Star X Conquerors coming because I'm sure they won't want their friends toasted if they succeed in blowing up the sun."

"Wait… then we'd win either way!"

"Exactly Gore, but if the Star X Conquerors succeed, we won't win. I know it sounds crazy, Gore but we just may need their help."

Meanwhile in Robotropolis, ruins of the command center lay where the great Dr Ivo Robotnik used to scheme against the cunning Freedom Fighters day after day. Now that the command center was toppled, the name Robotnik was becoming a mere memory but there was something still going on amongst the destruction. Deep underground, thousands of class one and two terrebots sprung to life, created for an invasion that wasn't able to get underway in time of Robotnik's death, however, the destruction of the command center has seemingly activated a sequence springing Master Mold to life and sending terrebots to takeover the Great Forest and destroy Knothole.

"Where are we now?" Tails asked, crouching behind a row of barrels 4 feet high. As they looked around, they noticed a great amount of light coming from one singular source on the ceiling and SMDCs and AMDCs being manufactured and flying off into source of light and disappearing.

"Where are they going?"

"You and your questions, Tails. I have no idea." As they tried to look at the where the crafts ascended to and departed through, they quickly noticed something very unusual in almost every aspect. The gravity was getting a lot more tougher to fight against but still bearable. The heat wasn't though. It was also impossible to look at because of the blinding light. 

"What IS that?!"

"I… have no clue!"

"Actually… I know what that is… it makes sense now!" Knuckles said in an unfortable tone.

"What is it, Knux?"

"That's not an object or a portal… it's a HOLE LEADING OUT OF HERE!"

"What?"

"Lighthead is going to his home planet… Well not planet… lets just say home **_star_**!" Everyone's face expressions turned very dour.

"You mean… THAT'S THE SUN OUT THERE?!"

"Exactly."

"What are we going to do?!"

"We have to somehow find the Master Emerald and sword before we enter the corona."

"Then lets hurry!"

Back off the outskirts of Robotropolis, terrebots continued their advance towards Knothole. It wasn't until now Sally was informed of the incoming threat. All they had was a matter of a few hours before a massive onslaught would be fought amongst the advancing terrebots. Ordinarily, it would take days to walk across the Mobian Desert into the Great Forest but each of the terrebots had the ability to leap great distances thus cutting their journey to just a few mere hours. Of Knothole wished they had Sonic and Knuckles to help them but there was no way they could make it back in time.

"Where are we going now, Snively?"

"Away from here. I don't want those dinobots or whatever they are getting a fix on our location."

"I thought Robotnik was dead. How could he send out these things?"

"He **_is_** dead. I must've triggered something when I toppled the command center. He must have been preparing this invasion in such a case. As to why he never initiated before is beyond me.

"We must now head away from Robotropolis and away from the bots because they may know I was the one who blew it up."

"But where to?"

"The Floating Island, Otrebor. I want to see if the Master Emerald is still there. After all, it is still afloat."

"I like the way you think, Snively."

Back in Knothole, Sally was giving instructions on how the war should be fought. They were told to get whatever they could and secure it in an even more concealed location than Knothole itself in case the terrebots completely wrecked Knothole and then prepare themselves for the worst. Antoine was preparing battle by sparring with himself with his sword while Sally and Rotor configured traps for the terrebots. They knew they would have to deal with hundreds of them but that didn't lower their self-esteem. Bunnie was reconfigured with more power with her arm cannon to aid her in her attack. Everyone else that wasn't a part of the core group did what they could be ready. It was estimated that only 1 hour remained until they arrived.

"I hope y'all not worried bout the incoming threat, Ant." Bunnie said as she walked by Antoine.

"OUI! I mean… no! I am not beineenz vorried about zee terrebots! I know vat zey are like! I am ready!"

"That's what I thought!" Sally, Antoine, Rotor and Sally all knew what to expect from terrebots because of their previous encounter when assessing Robotropolis when suddenly one of them came out of nowhere and had them surprised. They had much difficulty then but now, they were very hopeful that that wouldn't be the case this time. If only the Freedom Force could help them was their main thought.

"Ok we're getting closer to the Master Emerald. I can feel its source much clearer than before!" Knuckles said, leading Sonic and Tails down more corridors. Once at the end they came across another door blocking their way with the same kind of control panel like the last one with 12 buttons each with a different symbol on it and a different sound tone of you were to push one.

"Ah great. Now what?"

"I'm too tired to do that again…"

"And we know that the sound code thing won't help."

"Say, maybe the sound passcode will help! Some of these symbols seems to resemble what we've been through like those beams, SMDCs and the Xfield."

"But it asks for six."

"Hmmm…" Knuckles hit the button on the door to initiate the code test.

"Enter the correct sound code cognition test." Knuckles thought back to last time when after they hit four buttons it activated the Xfield. Could they have been right? Of course this was a different door yet maybe the same code was kept throughout. Being reluctant, Knuckles hit the same four buttons Sonic hit last time which similarly had their own synthesized tones. No error. Two more flawlessly would let them pass prompted up. Knux looked at Sonic and then at Tails and waited… to hope that the answer would somehow come out of nowhere. After 30 seconds of hesitating, another prompt came up, "You have 10 seconds to enter in the last two sound codes." Knuckles randomly pressed a button.

"Incorrect code. Next time an incorrect code is inserted, the Xfield will commence." Knuckles cringed but then it occurred to him. How did Sonic manage to get four of them correct without error? Maybe if he let Sonic finish, they wouldn't of gad that fiasco.

Then it clicked. Sonic used his left hand while entering the code. The same had that lighgrecized from before. (which is normal now)

"Sonic, try entering the code again."

"But what if-*"

"It won't. Trust me." Sonic entered the four sound codes that were right from before and hesitated to enter the next one.

"Are you ABSOLUTELY CERTAIN?"

"Positive. I think I know whats going on." Sonic covered his eyes with his right hand and hit the fifth button. Nothing. It was right.

After 30 seconds of hesitating to hit the sixth sound code,  the prompt came up again saying they had 10 seconds left. Sonic did the same, but unfortunately, not realizing Knux's plan he covered his eyes this time with his left hand and entered the code with his right.

"SONIC! WAIT! DON'T!" It was too late.

"XField initiated." Knuckles, frustrated with fear, ran up to the door and punched it as hard as he could, creating indentations.

"Stand back, Knux!" Knuckles turned around to see Sonic revving up for another Sonic Spin.

"Are you sure?"

"Well.. We don't have any choice." With that said, Sonic sped forth to the metallic door and began cutting through with whatever strength he had.

After 1 minute, he got through and landed face to the ground exhausted, unable to move but conscious. The green wall of doom didn't seem visible yet as they looked behind them.

Once on the other side of the door, they found themselves in a huge, cubical room with another door directly in line with the one they just got through. Within the room, white laser beams connected the floor and ceiling in a vertical lined pattern with one row after the other equally spaced apart. The spaces between each beam were also the same. The door past the room was just 50 feet away.

"Any ideas?" Tails asked. Knuckles took out a small pebble from his shoe to test how it worked. Once he threw it, a wall of white plasma zorched the pebble after passing 5 rows, sending it along a path too fast for anyone to pick up on. There were about 24 before the door. It was now apparent that sort of path was necessary to get through.

Tails then picked up a large bolt lying on the floor next to the door they just got through and threw it. Sonic was able to observe which way the bolt went after it hit each energy wall sending it along a path they needed to take. After just over 10 seconds, it reached the door with the great metal clank. Sonic, still exhausted, led the way through the laser filled room along the correct path flawlessly.

Once they reached the door, it wasn't secured like the others and they were able to get through with a simple push of a button. Tails noticed the bolt lying near the door and was shocked to see only a little piece remaining. "Come on, Tails!" Tails shrugged and hurried to catch up.

Final preparations were made. Everyone was now ready. All there was left to do was to wait. Some Freedom Fighters were stationed at high look out trees to give everyone a few minutes notice. So far, nothing. But then… a horde of green blips emerged from the hillside, leaping their way towards their location. Alarms were sound and everyone ready more so than ever. Once the terrebots reached the Great Forest, they began jumping tree to tree, gaining more speed. At the site of the bots' abilities, the person on lookout began to doubt his own abilities and lost all hope. One of the terrebots got to him and it was too late.

"We lost contact with Fievis on lookout!" Rotor announced.

"Launch the catapults!" Sally commanded. Catapults with heavy boulders were sent to the oncoming new breed of bots. Unfortunately, most missed their desired targets because of their agility.

Using weaponry from Robotropolis, many of the Freedom Fighters not part of the core group formed a line and fired at will at the terrebots yet their effect was noticeable, it wasn't enough to stop them from fully attacking. Many sustained fatal wounds from the terrebots claws and tail whips as they were simply able to pounce the oblivious victum or knock them off their feet with their monstrous tail. Antoine, after seeing many kills and what the terrebots were capable of, fell back and joined with Sally and Rotor.

The core group, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine still in the heart of knothole, pondered their next move.

"That it! Ah'm goin' out there to kick some robot hind!" Bunnie decided to join in and take action by using robot side to her advantage.

"Good luck, Bunnie." 

Once after Bunnie departed, "I've got an idea, Sally."

"What is it, Rotor?"

"In my work shop, I have a crashed craft that Lighthead used against us during his first invasion."

"Does it work?"

"Sorta… I can get it to fly and fire with this joystick. Only thing is, its difficult to control. Jerk it one way too fast and it'll spin out."

"Ok Rotor. See if you can use that. I'm going out to assist Bunnie."

"Will do, princess!"

"The feeling is very strong! I know its in here!"

"I hope that feeling isn't being canceled out by the heat."

"Its in this very room?!"

"Yes!"

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles found themselves in a vast semispherical room with a loud humming tone coming from the center that appeared to be a couple miles away. The hum may have been loud but the heat was worse. Much worse. It had now climbed to a staggering 175ºF.

"Just… down… there…"  Sonic was too tired to run just as Tails and Knuckles were too hot to fly or glide and temperature was still increasing dramatically. Every minute it went up 10 degrees.

"Once we get there, how are we supposed to bring it back?"

"That's the incredibly easy part, Sonic. Once the three of us lay a hand on it, it will revert it and us back to the Floating Island instantly. Believe me, its more than just a hunch."

"Boy, I hope you're right."

"Wait… what about the Sword of Acorns? How do we get that?"

"Gore has it."

"Then I'm going after him."

"No, Sonic. Getting the Master Chaos Emerald is hard enough. We won't make it if we try to go after the sword."

"But… I must! It's the only thing that holds dear to Sally! I can't let this opportunity goto waste!"

"We don't even know where he is! This thing is on a collision course with the sun soon. We'll be fried if we go after the sword. Accept it.

"Alright everyone. I think we've stored enough energy. If we wait any longer we'll be fried. On the count to three, we go at it at full speed."

"Right, Knuckles." Sonic and Tails said panting.

"One…."

"Two……"

Rotor brought the crashed SMDC to life, controlling it manually with the joystick and viewing what it could see through a built in camera that was sent back to his lab on a computer screen. Sally had went out and joined the battle but Antoine stayed behind.

"There! Look at it go!"

"Zat ees taireeffeec, Rotair!"

"Thanks! Now observe as I kick some terrebot tail." Rotor maneuvered the SMDC towards a terrebot and fired. The blasts did significant damage, blasting its tail off. Rotor then made the SMDC swoop around and fire again, this time at the head, clearing it off. The body collapsed and blew up while the head skidded away.

"OUI! Zat was great, Rotair!" Rotor was able to even the odds a little bit with the SMDC until a terrebots revealed a new ability. One of the terrebots appeared to lock on the SMDC and shot forth a projectile that homed in and blew up the SMDC on impact. Each could only do this once but there were abour 1500 of them. Only 100 had been destroyed so far and Knothole sustained significant losses.

Rotor, now overly frustrated, decided to go out and warn everyone that they wouldn't make it. Once he got out of his chair and turned to the door, a familiar figure stood in front of him. The same one warning him of Lighthead's return earlier. He never got a good look before but now he did. He was a middle aged overlander with white armor and a red cross on his torso.

"I'm here to help you. I understand you're in a bit of a predicament."

"Indeed! Who are you?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to leave that for another time because as I understand, there is much work to be done."

"THREE!" Sonic, Knux and Tails ran like no tomorrow towards the center of the giant room. Half way there. But then, **"I've been watching you. You didn't think it would be that easy did you? Another attempt by those who gives themselves the power to take away what we rightfully need. Do not underestimate the power I have achieved."**

A huge force field then appeared around the Master Emerald in the center, a half mile in diameter. Sonic, Knux and Tails all struck it, already going as fast as they could and were thrown back a great distance.

            "Argh.. Stupid CHAOS." Knuckles said, breathing heavily. The three of them could hardly stand given the circumstances they were going through. Suddenly, without any notice, Lighthead and Gore appeared before them. 

"Greetings, fellow Freedom Fighters. We knew you were coming. Gore was a bit careless in his attempts to get the Sword of Acorns that he incidentally allowed you to follow."

"Incidentally?! He killed King Acorn! Sally's father!"

"I haven't figured out how to use its power but I will eventually." Gore said while examining it.

"That sword… belongs to us!"

"And the Master Emerald!"

Tails was too exhausted to say anything.

"I'm afraid we need that emerald."

"No one needs it more than the inhabitants of the Floating Island!"

"Well, you're wrong, anteater! WE need it and I'll tell you why. The Star X Conquerors are a race of beings that travel from sun to sun, draining its nuclear power with unexplicable powers thus making it go nova and traveling to the next. They have the ability to merge with the exterdimensions allowing them magnificent abilities.

"We built the Supremor to serve as a battleship against these savages. At first, when they arrived and we were ready. We were able to fight them off with the Supremor and SMDCs with ease. However, when they left they vowed to return with much a greater fleet and be sure to do away with draining Lighgretron's power supply. At first, we thought they were bluffing but until a couple months ago, we were able to determine that they are indeed enroute here and are bringing their ENTIRE race along with them. Their race consists of about 2.2 trillion. If we do not have the RSupremor at full optimacy, we and your sun are doomed. If they manage to get though us and weaken the sun, it will go nova. Once it goes nova, all life in the solar system is through. Wherever."

"All life?!"

"ALL life."

"That doesn't sound good and all but we'll be killed if we don't get to the Master Emerald and tranport it back from the heat."

"Yeah. Its not like we can stay along and cope with 32,000 degree weather outside."

"Hmm.. I have a way of changing that…"

"What do you mean?"

"You will not be subject to the heat if you are lighgrecized. The choice is simple. Either be lighgrecized and help us fight off the threat and save the solar system or die in matter of minutes because of the heat of your sun."

Trevor fought courageously with his huge bastard sword, able to take on the terrebots. His combat ability served him well. He'd occasionally utilize white magic when there were more than two terrebots after him at the same time. Much of Knothole showed pleased looks with this new help to assist.

The rest of the core group managed pretty well. Sally's agility kept her alive and kicking while Bunnie made great use of aerial attacks. With the combined forces with Trevor, they were now upto 500 terrebots defeated. However more and more just kept on coming and really began to wear out everyone battling. Even Trevor began showing signs of fatigue after now fighting hundreds of terrebots.

Rotor noticed on his main screen that there were still LOTS left and informed Sally on the com unit.

"There's still too many of these things coming. We're losing too many good people to these things. I think the best course of action is to lure them away from Knothole before they demolish it and regroup."

"Good idea, Rotor. I'll inform everyone else."

"Alright. We'll do it. We'll get lighgrecized." Sonic unwilling agreed. They thought about it for a minute before finally giving in mainly because they seemed so close to getting the Master Emerald back but this new threat overwhelmed them to stay and get lighgrecized.

"Very well. Gore, is the lighgrecizer online?"

"Yes, Dr Lighthead."

"Good. Escort them… QUICKLY! They do not have much time." Gore pushed a few buttons on a fancy watch and vanished along with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. They reappeared on a large, transparent, yellow plate. Lighthead then appeared in the same room as well.

"Will I end up looking like that yellow version of me I had to fight not too long ago?"

"Briefly. You will have that appearance briefly. The three of you will but after a few hours you will revert to your normal like selves just now with the ability to withstand Lighgretron's heat and gravity." They nodded and waited.

Lighthead then activated the lighgrecizer. The plate lit up and shot forth, engulfing the three with intense yellow light.

Once the process was over, Sonic, Tails and Knux stood up, now bathed in a yellow glow and immune to the sun's heat and gravity field.

The news spreaded to divert the terrebots from Knothole which seemed to be working. Instead of Knothole, they were heading to the crashed site of the Supremor to do battle. Once there, they noticed that there were still 100s and 100s left. That's when an idea sparked for Rotor, who was enroute to the crashed site. Perhaps he could somehow trigger the thunderlaser to destroy the remaining terrebots. Problem being, it would need power to do so and if it were possible, it could blow up a big chink of the Great Forest. He'd just have to hope. 


	7. HEBM: Part VII Rwervium's Second Vow

**HEBM - PART VII**

THE RWERVIUMS'S SECOND VOW

The grand RSupremor plummeted to the sun's vast gravity and spilled into the corona. From there it traveled within the sun towards the center or core. Any normal organism would've died just an hour ago when the RSupremor was still 100,000s of miles away from the sun but now Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were lighgrecized and were able to withstand the sun's temperature and light, however, they weren't able to bear the G forces. The RSupremor decelerated tremendously trying to cancel out the effect the sun's gravity had. The net effect was bearable for the passengers but just barely. Even Lighthead, Gore, Robotar and Orlo had a little trouble withstanding the effects. Once the RSupremor came to a stop, Lighthead began to brief Mobius' greatest heroes of what was to come.

Back on Mobius, Rotor crept up to the crashed site eager to unfold his strategy. This was now his only chance. He would have to somehow gather enough energy to activate the thunderlaser that is if he could find out how to. With the thunderlaser activated, it would destroy any and hopefully all terrebots nearby.

         Once Rotor arrived, he quickly realized that the Supremor was still alive. The lights were still on and a low toned hum signified that it was indeed operational. He had no need for his flashlight. Rotor raced down the lit halls in search for the main control room while the others fought off the perfidious terrebots threatening all inhabitants of Knothole.

         Finally, he reached what was known as the control room and scoured for what may be the controls to activate the thunderlaser. Everyone was now inside the Supremor and it was all up to Rotor to be rid of the terrebot threat with one swift of a click. The terrebots took scant time to get to the Supremor. Rotor fiddled with the controls until finally he noticed what was what appeared to be a key slot to activate the thunder laser. Rotor took out a tool that was used to pic locks and began trying to override it. Once the terrebots were only a half mile from the Supremor, Rotor had it figured… The thunderlaser beamed to life. Rotor was able to calculate that being in the Supremor while the thunderlaser going off would be safe.

         Finally, when the terrebots were right where the Supremor was and the timing couldn't of been better, the thunderlaser shot forth and ignited everything within a ½ mile radius of the Supremor with a luminescent blue followed by a great explosion. The explosion, rocked the Supremor a bit as if in an earthquake. Yet as Rotor predicted, the Supremor's shields were strong enough to repel its own blast, making it even stronger.

         Once everything cleared, all the Freedom Fighters made their way out of the Supremor and were shocked to see the new look. Everything within a ½ mile radius was GONE. There was nothing left but a barren wasteland. Nothing of the terrebots remains were seen either. Fortunately, Knothole was just a mile away and was left unscathed. When everyone spotted Rotor, they eagerly rushed up to him and gave him a very warm hug and congrats for doing his part. Without him, they would have been crushed by the onslaught of terrebots. Rotor in turn then walked up to Trevor and gave him a warm thank you for helping out with the threat.

         "You should join us."

         "I'm sorry but I can't. Perhaps we will meet another day." Without saying another word, he simply vanished out of nowhere. All the remaining Freedom Fighters made their way back to Knothole.

         "Welcome to Lighgretron or what you call it as the sun. We are glad that you have decided to help us because your efforts against the Star X Conquerors will be most needed because we need all we can get." Gore looked at his boss whom was speaking and then at the freedom fighters as if they were now part of them. This sent shivers up Sonic, Tails and Knuckles spines but they didn't notice.

         "Ok, how long do we have until they get here?"

         "We have approximately 17.4 hours until they get here. By then we hope you will be ready for the invasion."

         "I don't get it. Why not just point the RSupremor thing at their direction and fire, blowing them to bits?"

         "Because we now suspect they are immune to that attack. It worked last time but now we fear that they will have evolved to absorb even the bedlam cannon at 100% optimum power. I'm sure they have prepared for such a scenario and that's why we have a new weapon. The Dark Light Bomb, a 2 mile in diameter sphere that is capable of conducing a black hole right on the spot. You've experienced this before the last time you were on one of our ships."

         "Ah yea. I remember that." Knuckles spoke up.

         "We plan to have weapon fully charged up in a few hours." 

"Waitaminnit… this dark light bomb won't affect Mobius in any way, will it?

"No, it won't. Mobius is in the opposite direction from where they are coming from. If Mobius were in the same location from where the Star X Conquerors were coming from, then I'm afraid we would have not choice but to destroy it with the dark light bomb." 

Suddenly… "Attention Dr Lighthead! This is Orlo speaking! I have found something requiring your presence right now! Meet me in the main control room immediately!" 

"Excuse us." Lighthead and Gore left the room and headed to the control room. Once they were out of sight, Knuckles spoke up. By now, their appearance returned to normal.

"Ok this is too weird. I say we continue with our main objective and get the Master Emerald back to the Floating Island. All we have to do is touch it, and it will take us back to the Floating Island."

"Gotcha, Knux but how to we get through that force field?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet."

Back at Knothole, it was dark and everyone was preparing to goto sleep. The moon hang over being a quarter full and illuminated the forest below in a soft white light. Sally sat in bed wishing that she could somehow communicate with Sonic and company somehow. If only she could, she thought… what she would say.

From the outside, a lone figure crept to Knothole, clutching to his wounds and then fell down to the ground. Sally heard this and decided to investigate. She grabbed a flash light and went outside. Once she saw who it was, she screamed. It appeared to be Sonic and not looking good at all.

Millions of questions rushed through Sally's head. How could this be? If he were back, where were Knuckles and Tails? Would he be ok? Within a couple minutes, Rotor and Bunnie appeared running to Sally's location to see what was going on and they too were shocked to see Sonic dead or almost dead. Rotor ran back and got a stretcher to carry him in back to the infirmary.

The next morning was one of complete mystery and dread. Everyone was clueless as to what was going on.  Nothing had made sense. Sonic had not awaken yet but was showing signs of stability but still in critical condition. Once everyone had left, he opened his eyes and from beneath the air mask, came a laughter of great evil that lasted for over a minute. Once finished, he simply faded off to sleep. No one heard this from outside.

Knuckles looked desperately around for a way to get around the field surrounding the Master Chaos Emerald while Sonic and Tails kept a watchful eye out for Lighthead or any of his cohorts to come back and so far it appeared fine but Knuckles was thwarted. There seemed to be no way around the force field.

He punched it.

No avail. The field flung his arm forth and he landed on his back on the floor. Sonic helped up his echidna friend and they decided to stop before Lighthead got back. They didn't want to know the consequences if they were caught trying to escape. Just then they did return with Orlo whom Sonic, Knuckles and Tails never saw before. He was the same height as Sonic and this frightened him a bit. There was no other human his same size other than Snively, and of course this was no human. Humans couldn't live on the sun.

"Greetings. I do not recall meeting you but Lighthead has greatly informed me of you. I will grow familiar to know you personally now that there is a great threat on the horizon, a threat capable of eliminating the sun and transforming its existence into a great explosion of extravagant magnitudes. If they succeed in doing this, your sun along with your planet be wiped away by the shear power that the Star X Conquerors possess. That is why we are very greatful that you are here to help finally be rid of this bestowed nuisance. Their real names are the Rwerviums yet now we just call them the Star X Conquerors

We have just gotten word that they are within Venus's orbit or what used to be Venus' orbit rather and will be here in just one hour time."

"Waitaminnit… how can we help? Can't your mini crafts of doom take them out?"

"We have just released 80% of all of our defense crafts into their direction and we approximate that they have found them right about now. We also estimate that the SMDCs will only limit their resources to half. The other half will have to be taken out by the rest of the 20% being the AMDCs and us. Robotar will be flying the Xavant and we will have the black hole generator ready to fire by then. Once that phase has been initiated the remaining Star X Conquerors will either begin absorbing the sun or infiltrating the RSupremor and that is where you come in. Your job is to make sure that they don't absorb the Master Emerald's power. Their power to use the inner dimensions is already powerful enough. We don't need that  multiplying a hundred fold. Plus we need that emerald to defend the RSupremor from their attack."

"Whoa… what is this about manipulating inner dimensions?" Knuckles asked.

"Well… the universe is composed of 11 dimensions. Each dimension is a type of direction. As you may know 3rd dimension includes depth and the fourth time. The fifth through eleventh dimensions are not as abundant as the first four and are known as the inner dimensions because they are within the primary four."

"Oh boy since when did this become a science class?"

"Quiet Sonic, let him explain."

"And so these 'inner' dimensions can be manipulated. They can use these dimensions to teleport, appear invisible, change shape and appearance… many things. That's what makes this race extremely dangerous."

"That's what the inner dimensions are?"

"They are really small and are curled up upon each other creating the fabric of space as we know. They're simply everywhere. Others have been known to control them but few can master them. Some can use them to conduct telekinesis and other paranormal phenomenon."

Meanwhile, only 56 million miles away from the sun and traveling at ¼ the speed of light were the Rwerviums or Star X Conquerors. Light from the sun shined from behind. The SMDCs, programmed and automated by C.H.A.O.S flew in an awkward but symmetrical formation. Once they were only 5 miles from the oncoming fleet, they broke off into four groups and made attempts to encircle the threat. At this time, a barrage of laser fire flew forth in all directions from both the SMDCs and Star X Conquerors. Yet there were literally trillions of Star X Conqueror fighters to just a few million SMDCs, they seemed to be doing relatively well. Their guide of C.H.A.O.S led them away from peril and calculated on the spot when and where to strike as well as evade enemy fire at the same time but there was still a vast strength in numbers the Rwerviums had that Lighthead did not.

The dog fight was colossal. Such a scene could be seen from Mobius if in the right place at the right time yet few witnessed the what could be the biggest space battle in all the galaxy. Those that did would decribe as follow. A pulsing yellow and while mass in the sky. At night, dim ambient light from this battle could be seen. Any natural human pilot would be dazed instantly if sent out to this massive blob of a fire hole. They would know for sure they would be shot up on the spot if lacking the proper fighter and combat skills. But neither side of this battle did. The SMDCs and Rwerviums fought with great power and agility. SMDCs fell and so did Rwerviums but it was still apparent that each side was maxed out.

But now the Star X Conquerors had a new strategy. With now 1/3 of their forces destroyed, they decided to avoid the SMDCs all together and head straight to the sun. The SMDCs were not able to go as fast and could only travel at maximum 1/12 the speed of light. The remaining Rwerviums… still about 1.4 trillion would only take just a half hour to reach the RSupremor. 

Robotar set forth alone in the Xavant, armed to the teeth with weaponry and defense mechanisms. It was the best manned/unmanned craft Lighthead had and in case they blew it up, Robotar would be able to battle without for he did not need air.

The Xavant flew forth a great speeds into the direction of the RSupremor's adversary and within only 10 minutes, he could see them however he could travel twice as fast as them. The Star X Conquerors also could see him and began firing but Robotar was prepared for this. Using scant hyperspaces, he was able to very quickly evade each and every blast and fire at the same time. From the Rwervium's perspective, he would appear and fire for a split second and then disappear to a different location and fire again. This threw them off, so they decided to ignore Robotar and continue forth.

But Robotar wasn't done yet. "Oh no you don't." Robotar flipped a few switches and then a missile located in the front hummed to life and began to glow a bright green in the front. It was a jewel. A very big one. It was a chaos bomb. Once fully charged, Robotar pressed a button with aggression, launching the chaos bomb in their direction.

"Robotar to boss. I have launched the chaos bomb but I'm afraid it is in your direction. Its security code is 9KWX4RR7Q if you wish to deactivate it or alter its course."

"Very well, Robotar. I need you back here then pronto."

At first it looked like the chaos bomb would catch up with the Star X Conquerors but they weren't stupid. Upon seeing it heading their way and tracking their every move, they all initiated a cloak, sending the bomb in front of them and tracking ahead.

"Thi- is R-b---r. –e—r—t –e m—s-e –m—ia-ely."

"You are breaking up, Robotar. Repeat." Same result.

The Chaos Bomb was on a collision course to the RSupremor and Lighthead did not know. However he did know that something was wrong. He released all remaining AMDCs to patrol around the RSupremor.

"Black hole generator now 75% charged."

"Good Orlo. Remind our most recent additions to the RSupremor to be fully ready for the invasion."

"I still say this is crazy. There's no way we can beat these guys but then again, they say if they penetrate into the sun, they can destroy it."

"I think that's load of bull. Nothing can destroy the sun."

"I dunno Sonic. Maybe, but I wouldn't be so doubtful. I think we need to be ready for the worst."

"How do you they expect us to fight off these guys exactly?!"

Orlo then steps into the room with the three heroes. "That's what I'm here to inform you of.

"Your purpose as of now to make sure they don't get to the Master Emerald. They do not know we have it but once they do, it is imperative they not get it. We will take care of everything else."

"So, whats going on now?" Sonic asked.

"As we speak, we have lost word from Robotar. We don't know what he's been up to. Right now, there are AMDCs patrolling the outer perimeter of the RSupremor. That's is all. We wish you luck for when they get inside."

"That's all?!"

"Oh yes, one more thing. Be careful."

"GORE! Get in here now!" Dr Lighthead bellowed and soon after his assistant trudging in on the double to see what his boss needed. It sounded of distress…

"Gore. Did Robotar send you a briefing?"

"Yes."

"Good. The RSupremor has detected a chaos bomb approaching here."

"What? It hasn't hit them yet?"

"No. C.H.A.O.S has detected that it is front of the Star X Conquerors!"

"Oh no! Well… he has given me the security code to deactivate it. Its 9KWX4RR7Q. There's no problem."

"Ok." Lighthead goes to the appropriate control panel and enters the 8 digit code to then take control of the chaos bomb but something was awry.

"Gore… the code is supposed to only have 6 digits… not 8."

"What? That's what told me! That's what I wrote down!"

"I see. See if you can establish a com link with him. If not… then I'll have to go to plan B."

"Will do. Gore to Robotar. That code you sent us is incorrect. We need to know the real one."

"I did send you the correct one. The one I just launched was marked with the same exact coding."

"AARRRRRRGH!!! Enough of this. I'll take of this myself. C.H.A.O.S redirect and slow down the chaos bomb currently approaching here."

"**No such missile found**."

"IMPOSSIBLE! Robotar has informed me he launched a chaos bomb in this direction!" Robotar, also hearing the discussion between Lighthead and C.H.A.O.S was bewildered. C.H.A.O.S was a super sentient computer. How could he not know of the chaos bomb? Could he have popped a gasket or was there really no chaos bomb heading in the RSupremor's direction?

"Boss, I know I sent in the direction of the RSupremor. I have no idea what's going on. There was no explosion so it must've missed them.

"**Foreign cloaked fighters detected within 20 miles radius. Location bearing 322x 54y 124z from core. ETA in 4 minutes.**" C.H.A.O.S, now detecting the Star X Conquerors, took control of the AMDCs and piloted them towards the threat in hopes to destroy the rest. The rest of the SMDCs were still on their way back to the RSupremor with still a good 80% of them remaining. Still ½ of the Star Xs remained.

Lighthead and Gore watched outside as their forces went to do battle once again with laser fire and all sorts of weaponry blasting away. It was unfortunately not a great spectacle to be observed because of the light from the sun was too extreme. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were ready or at least thought they were to protect the Master Emerald.

Lighthead, Gore and Orlo all stood in the main control center to only wait and see what would happen for time being. Some Star X forces went straight to the sun while others did battle with the RSupremor, orbiting close to the sun. The RSupremor's size was still tremendous in comparison to the Star X's forces but there was still intimidation on both sides. While Lighthead had the quality, the Star Xs had the quantity. He would just have to hope it'd be enough to fully stop them and so far they did not know of anything of the Master Emerald. By now, the AMDCs had destroyed most of the smaller Star X ships. There were, however, still billions of larger crafts left.

Unbeknownst to C.H.A.O.S a somewhat larger piloted Star X craft had crashed into the RSupremor deliberately. The Rwervium inside the craft vanished and reappeared within the main control room before Lighthead instantly. It was very tall and irregulary structured. Its texture was indescribable and bore a transparent shade of dark red.

It spoke telepathically… "I am the Rwervium Elite or as you prefer, the Star X Conqueror Leader." Everyone within the room could 'hear' what it was saying. "We have returned just as I said before and this time, we WILL have your star.. Within a couple hours your sun will be no more."

"I am afraid I cannot allow that. My home will not be converted to some resource you desire. Just as before, you cannot expect to win over me."

"You cannot expect to defeat us. Our intellect and abilities are far incomprehensible to you."

"I doubt that. I'm fully aware of your powers. My AMDCs will overcome your horde destined to destroy our home."

"You still do not understand. Still after two centuries you do not know of our true purpose in this operation? We need every star's hydrogen in the galaxy to convert to Nuersosnivasium to power our main ship, the Megaplex to get back to our proper time, 31 billion years into the future from when we mistakenly used the Eraos Emerald. Our miniplex ships are specifically designed for this operation Once then, we will not bother you."

"Is there no other way? I simply cannot let you carry out that operation."

"There is no other way in this time period. The only other way is through the ways of the Eraos Emerald."

"The Eraos Emerald?"

"It is an emerald in our time capable of fulfilling ANY desire. All that is required is to place a hand on it and simply imagine what you truly desire and instantly it will come before you. This can be done as often as you like, however, the same thing cannot be desired if it has already been desired. This extravagant gem was said to be evolved after the universe was truly done expanding which is still another 20 billion years from now." 

Sonic and co. could also hear via their minds the Star X Leader. This baffled Knuckles. Eraos Emerald? Another emerald? Better than the chaos emeralds, super emeralds and master emerald? He knew there were a lineage of the chaos emeralds but he never quite knew for sure what it all meant. There were the chaos emeralds, on the bottom capable of transforming he and Sonics yet no one else. Then there were the super emeralds, capable of yet transforming Sonic and Knuckles and this time Tails. The Master Emerald was said to regulate the gravity and that there was one in the heart of every body yet now that has been disproven. The Master Emerald as Knuckles knew took control of the all the lower emeralds… but now he was hearing of an even higher emerald? How could this be?

"And so once the universe is fully evolved, the eraos emerald becomes visible and is located at the very center. Waitaminnit… I believe I sense of some energy flow from aboard this ship that could be very useful."

Lighthead was horrified. It was too soon. "The only energy flow you speak of is that of the sun."

"No. This is different. Much different." The Star X Leader went into an odd stance and appeared to communicate with the others of its species. Even though, Lighthead or Gore could not pick up the telepathy this time, they had a very grim idea what he was saying. Once he was finished, he returned to a normal stance and spoke telepathically once again.

"It has been done. Shortly my forces will be here and your main power sources, the sun and the one you secretly have installed on this ship will be ours."

That was all he wanted to know. "Orlo, warn the freedom fighters! Quickly!" Orlo did so by pressing a button, sounding an alarm to their location. Soon after, more forces of Star Xs appeared suddenly and began making their way to Master Emerald.

All of the rest of Star Xs were either fighting off the AMDCs, converting the sun's hydrogen to their own personal fuel cells or scouring the RSupremor for the unknown energy source. Fortunately, most were outside however Sonic, Tails and Knuckles would have to be ready for their most powerful opponent yet. The converter ships were so far having no problem draining the sun's energy. Even though one would make virtually no difference, a little over a trillion did. Lighthead could tell they were so far succeeding with taking over the sun. There wasn't much time. Gore and Orlo knew that as well. Robotar finally made his way back to the RSupremor. Lighthead had asked him to take care of the miniplex ships while half of the AMDCs patrolled the RSupremor and half the sun. It wouldn't be long now.

Robotar used his hyperspace ability to literally jump around the sun, destroying the miniplex ships. Swarms of AMDCs did the same. Meanwhile, back within the giant circular room, the threesome became overly anxious.

"Oh boy. The sound of that alarm does not make my day one bit." Sonic said eerily.

"Just stay calm guys. Try to be ready for whatever comes within here. We can do this." Knuckles reassured.

"I can't wait until all of this is over."

"Me too, Tails. Me too."

Suddenly, C.H.A.O.S spoke not only into the main control room, but throughout the entire 13920 miles in diameter jellyfish ship. "**Serial code 34093115 known as the CHAOS Bomb detected within vicinity. Control has been utilized and has directed to current threat. Point of impact within 4.45 minutes. All subjects within ship should be ready to brace for impact at that time."**

Robotar, also receiving the message within the Xavant, queried his boss of what C.H.A.O.S had just said. "What is going on? How come the CHAOS Bomb is just now reaching the RSupremor?"

"It is because of what I believe to be the disruptor field, Robotar. The disruptor field, as you know repels any unauthorized inanimate objects away from the RSupremor. Since the security code did not work, the disruptor field repelled it before C.H.A.O.S could detect it. And now it has returned because of Lighgretron's gravity."

The Star X Leader, upon hearing C.H.A.O.S's warning did what it could to call off the attack. The miniplexes began making their way from the sun back to their mother ship, about 2 lightyears away. However the Star X Leader remained on the RSupremor is search of the source of energy it detected earlier.

Then it happened. The CHAOS Bomb homed in the closest miniplex ship and detonated. The explosion was tremendous. A green luminous sphere of light grew from the point of impact, devastating everything in its way except for the sun and RSupremor. This was no walk in the park for the RSupremor though. The black hole generator suffered major damage along with the disruptor field. The sun itself also was acting normally. The number of sunspots had grown more than 10000 fold. Coronas flew out more than 50 times farther than usual.

The Star X Leader could tell that while that most got away, there were still several lost. Once it finally could tell where the location was of the energy source, it used the 6th interior dimension to transport itself to that particular location.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all turned to see their enemy threatening to destroy all life in the solar system. They were shocked to see an opponent that was responsible for the supernovas of 1000s of other stars within the galaxy. The Star X Leader shifted its gaze from the three opposing itself to the core. There it was. They all knew that the leader knew of the Master Emerald now was planning to get it.

Knuckles was first. He drew back his fists and glided as fast as he could at the invader. Sonic joined in followed by Tails. Only problem was, they all went through it. The creature appeared to laugh and shifted its gaze back to the Master Emerald and looked more closely at it. What appeared to be its eyes widened in amusement. It spoke telepathically, "It can't be. It's… It's the Eraos Emerald! Before it fully evolved! Its shape, form all exact. How it gets to the center of the universe is beyond me but this will surely provide the necessary power to return back to our time!" The Star X Leader walked through force field surrounding it, disabling and slowly crept up to the pedestal that held it.

 It was now or never. The triple threat revved up to the Master Emerald and all laid a hand on top the of it. Nothing happened. Then it dawned on Knuckles. The Star X Leader had also placed some sort of appendage on it. Sonic spin dashed up behind the translucent creature, inside him and came out through what appeared to be the creature's mouth, seemingly did harm and landed on top of the Master Emerald. The Star X Leader quickly turned around but found it gone. It then reappeared quickly in front of  Lighthead before disappearing, "We will return again! I promise you! Not until we have fulfilled our necessity will we be over with you!"****


	8. HEBM: Part VIII Remembrance

**HEBM - PART VIII**

REMEMBRANCE

Within the afternoon in the Floating Island's Chaos Chamber, three figures woke up in an eerie daze. They gazed around at each other and saw that the Master Emerald was back where it was supposed to be. Seconds later, after finally getting a grasp on what and where they were it, clicked for Knuckles.

"YES! WE DID IT! WE GOT THE MASTER EMERALD BACK!" Knuckles said raising a fist into the air enthusiastically.

"YAY!"

"WE SUCCEDED!"

"Yeah… this is great. We accomplished everything we needed to accomplish." Knuckles joyfully replied. 

"We got the Master Emerald and we got the Sword of-*" At that moment, another emotion clicked, this time for Sonic. No, they hadn't retrieved the Sword Of Acorn. 

"Oh no… Sally specifically wanted both objects back and to top it off, I promised her I'd get it back because of her father dying."

"You tried your best."

"Yeah. It's not like we can do anything about it now and besides, remember Nicole's calculations of us retrieving BOTH objects alive?"

"Yeah, but still… Sally counted on me."

"Well I'm sure now Sally is doing nothing but worrying about you, Tails' and my safety. She doesn't know we're back. As for the sword, something tells me there'll be another time and in that other time."

"Oh no! That reminds me! Rotor was to send out the SOS pod so we could return."

"No need for that now."

"True but Rotor is going to be seriously bummed when he finds out he did all that work preparing it for nothing."

"You worry too much!"

"I know."

"Sonic, how are we supposed to get back to Knothole?" Tails queried.

"I'll just radio them. They'll pick up my signal and send a transport." Knuckles answered.

Knux then lead Sonic and Tails to a small building equipped with an antenna that had to be at least 20 feet high. From within the building they could see all sorts of equipment that appeared to be stolen from Robotnik ages ago. They had not been in here before.

"This is Knuckles to Knothole…" Within seconds a female voice with a southern accent picked up.

"Yello?"

"Bunnie? Is that you?"

"Yah. Knuckles? Y'all back?!"

"Yea! Sonic and Tails need a ride home."

"That's impossible! Sonic is already here. He don't look like he's in good shape and we have no idea how he got here. How did you all get back?" All three wide eyed. The ominous question 'What was going on?' rang through their heads. Sonic then took hold the microphone. It took several moments until he spoke.

"Bunnie. That's not me. I am with Knuckles and Tails here on the Floating Isle. Whom you see there must be Evil Sonic!"

"Are you shuh? He wasn't dressed in that leather clothin'."

"He's probably planning a sneak attack."

"That doesn't make any sense. His wounds were real. Even according to Dr Quack, DNA structure and everything depicted it was indeed you." Sonic was now terrified. Even Evil Sonic wasn't composed of the exact same DNA as he. But who could? Sonic knew he had no twins or siblings. It would have to be some clone. Then it clicked. LighgreSonic.

"Bunnie… Take my word and trust me that whomever lies in that infirmary bed as my look-a-like is not me. It must be none other than LighgreSonic." Bunnie, now making sense of it all did what was told and organized a transport to the Floating Island.

It didn't take long. The transport arrived and returned back to Knothole with Sonic and Tails. Once they arrived, they saw security teams swarming over the infirmary. Sally was among the first to welcome them back. From the look of it, it appeared that she had no concern over the Sword of Acorns but instead their safety. This relieved Sonic especially yet still in his mind he vowed to return it once again.

"It feels great to be back but… there's still something wrong."

"Yes. We know. Bunnie informed us of Lighgresonic. He's currently still inside there in room 22."

"I'm going in there!"

"No, wait Sonic!" It was too late. As usual, Sonic ignored Sally's request and found himself within the infirmary. Upon arrival of room 22, he slowly opened the door… to find no one. He was gone. Sonic checked high and low to see if he had hidden himself but no avail. He then ran back to Sally and company.

"He's not there!"

"He's got to be!"

"I just checked. He wasn't there!"

"That's impossible we have cameras set up all around the vicinity. We would have seen him escape."

"Yea, well, did you forget that he can move at the speed of light when in his energy form? I doubt that could be detected that easily."

"Anyhow Sonic, how do you plan to beat him?"

"I'll have to go super."

From the top of a nearby cliff, LighgreSonic perched himself and gazed where Sonic stood. With a clenched fist, the clone whispered, "Today, my brethren you will die." In an instant, he was gone.

*   *   *

That evening, Sonic and Tails wanted to do nothing but relax. They had spend the past week onboard the RSupremor and much of Knothole was curious what they had to share. A campfire was arranged and almost all of Knothole took part in the event.

"So how did your mission go? We want details!" Sally eager asked and demanded.

 "Yea and how did you manage to get back here without a ship?" Rotor queried.

"Well, it's a long story really. Once we got to the thing we ran into snags with security almost getting fried by laser beams and green walls of doom." Tails answered.

"Yep. That pretty much sums up the beginnings of it. Later on, we then found the Master Emerald within a huge room except by this time, it was far too hot to bear. Lighthead then offered us a choice. He said that the Star X Conquerors, a race capable of….

Sonic explains their story of the Star X Conquerors and such for the next hour and how they were key to saving the planet as well as the solar system…

"Wow. So you guys weren't able to return with the sword?"

"Afraid not…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just greatful you're all still alive." 

Rotor then began to speak. "Those Star X Conquerors had to be one fearsome race then. Capable of manipulating dimensions like you said. Sounds like one serious trait."

"Tells us about it. They were ugly and we found it very hard to find their weakness with the leader guy able to cloak himself and teleport."

"I'm anxious about their technology."

"I figured that, Rote."

Sally then cut in. "We had problems here as well. For some reason, Rotor is still trying to figure it out. Terrebots like of those we met when we went to assess Robotropolis a month ago came from Robotropolis and attacked Knothole. We did have some warning so we were able to give a decent fight once they came. Unfortunately we did sustain major loss but not within the core group."

"I don't get it. Then how were you able to destroy them all?"

"Well, about half way through, we had some help from someone who calls themselves Trevor. He was human and weld a sword and was able to cast white magic on the terrebots."

"Where is he now?"

"No clue. He came out of nowhere and left the same way. I offered him to join but he declined."

"So Trevor was able to take care of the remaining terrebots?"

"No.I came up with a great plan. We all met at the original Supremor. As it turns out, it had collecting power ever since it crashed and Rotor was able to activate the terminal underneath capable of immense destruction. So we led the terrebots to the site, went inside and unleashed its fury. The rest were toast." Rotor explained.

"I guess we all had quite the week but how were you able to get back exactly?"

"We were able to transport ourselves just by all touching the Master Enerald." 

"So that's how you managed to get back. Interesting. I had no clue the Master Emerald was capable of that."

"We didn't know it either. Knuckles decided to test out a theory I guess. Its a good thing it was right."

"That's good to hear." Sally spoke. "That emerald has a lot of history behind it. This is all history that my dad told me of.

Long ago there was a man by the name of Nate Morgan who had forseen of terrible events ahead. Events that would change Earth forever. No one believed him and so he prepared himself by going underground. As it turned out, he was right. These events included a war over Mars and the development of a new super bomb, the chaos bomb. When the war over Mars finally ended in 3012, Mobius was just beginning to take form but it wasn't until 3104 until this planet we're on now was officially named Mobius instead of Earth because of the crash of Mars and its moon, Phobos. Mobos sounded stupid so hence Mobius."

"I remember that. Uncle Chuck explained that but who actually renamed the planet exactly?"

"We did. We evolved from the war. It wasn't the humans. By this time there were very little humans left on the planet. We, being the anthropomorphs had an eager need to get off the planet and goto Mars, the neighboring planet. Earth was its name a thousand years ago."

"So where does the Master Emerald come into all this?"

"Well, as I said, the humans spend decades developing chaos bombs by harnessing emeralds within the Earth's liquid core. What they didn't know was that every fragment they took of was part of a much larger jewel. The Master Emerald."

"So the Master Emerald was originally at the core of Mobius?"

"Yes. It wasn't until around a couple hundred or so years ago that it was removed and taken to the surface. Before, they were worried to remove it because it seemed to create balance on Mobius or gravity. After further study it was determined to be an energy source. Nearly infinite. Because of its unknown properties, it was then incubated on its own separate continent. Otherwise known as Downunda. But after 50 years, strange things began to occur. The ground all around it within a radius of 4 and a half miles began to shift and move. Then, without warning, it uplifted into the air becoming what we know as the Floating Island. Seven shards, in equal size also broke off and were found around the site."

"Ah.. what became the chaos emeralds. So Knuckles knows this?"

"Of course! The succession of guardians integrates shortly after these events. The start of the echidna civilization believed it due to a deity and began to protect the island from whomever trespassed. However, the religion was replaced with fact after each guardian so that's why you don't see Knuckles worshipping anything but he still keeps so that the emerald is not stolen. He's always acted like its capable more than it seems."

"Oh! That's right! On our mission to recover it, the Star X Leader guy said that it was earlier version of the Eraos Emerald, which is what its supposed to evolve into in 30 some billion years."

"Eraos Emerald? Never heard of that. Knux didn't know of the term?"

"Nope."

"And they know of this because they've seen it in the future?"

"I suppose."

"Interesting. I hope they don't find their way here then."

"They better not. We'll be ready if they do."

"I certainly hope not. They're very evil looking. I never ever want to see them again. Oh no! They're still maybe on that ship and preparing to takeover the sun!"

"No, we're safe Tails. The leader was the only one still left on the ship. The Chaos Bomb was able to destroy most of the fleet. He knew that he wouldn't be able to use the sun's power so he went after the Master Emerald."

"So Sonic, you say you already knew some of this information?"

"I remember about the history. I explained some of it when I explained about how I got my speed. In some ways, I'm over 200 years old!"

"Oh yeah. ARC. You said before (HEBM III) you were part of Nate's collection of hedgehogs which were blasted off the planet."

"Yup. According to Uncle Chuck, it was the year right before the war began, 2999. I drifted in space for 3 years before coming back. The chaos radiation made us both blue."

"Did you ever figure who could have sabotaged the ship?" Rotor asked.

"No. My guess is someone who hated Nate with a passion. No clue who. Couldn't of been Buttnik. I'm sure he wasn't around that long ago."

Sally then stepped in, "Robotnik wasn't born until 3187 according to those logs. Anyhow, I'm sure they had villains just as evil as Robotnik was during then."

"Oh? Who back then were capable of building bots to take over the world?"

"I'm not saying by building robots, Sonic but by other means. Chaos Bombs were a big factor back then."

"Yeah, we experienced what exactly they could do up in space."

"Thank goodness we don't have to deal with all blubber bolts anymore." Sonic said.

"Indeed. I never would forgive him for the acts of exiling my father into the Zone of Silence just like that creep, Gore."

"Speaking of Gore, I still assure you that the Sword will be returned. The next time I come across him, I'll will get it back."

"Thank you, Sonic. That sword is the only thing I have left of daddy."

"Huh? I'm confused. I thought you also had pictures and other souvenirs from the past."

"I do but the Sword of Acorns has been passed down our for at least 9 generations. That ninth generation of mine created that sword by merging with the source of all and transforming it into a physical form. He used it in battle in the Great War over Mars battling for our cause. However, he was killed by his appearance. Back then, the mutation due to the chaos bombs was horrendous in appearance because of the lack of predictability and adaptability. By now, it has reached a plateau and we're able to live on with our changes with ease."

"Is that how it got its mystical powers?"

"I actually have no clue."

At that moment, everyone suddenly realized the lateness in the evening. The campfire was extinguished and the fatigued freedom fighters made their way back to their huts. Sally took out Nicole to see what the time was and had a slight shock to see it was past 1:00 am. They had spent nearly five hours discussing past events. Yet something not mentioned at all seemed to be forgotten. Not something from the past but the present rather. Something that was the case that day and it lurked about the village looking for its duplicate.

Upon seeing Sonic about to enter his hut alongside with Tails following a couple footsteps behind from a nearby tree, Lighresonic hopped down, and engaged. To Tails surprise, in less that one nanosecond, his beloved idle was gone. He wasn't in front of him at all or to be seen anywhere around. At first he thought it was just the sleepiness, kicking in playing tricks on his mind but then remembering that a sonic boom was required if Sonic were to suddenly disappear within that single time frame, jarred Tails awake.

"AUNT SALLY! SONIC JUST DISAPPEARED!" Sally quickly ran over to where Tails was not because of impending danger but…

"TAILS! Quiet down! No one is in the mood to be riled up. Anyhow, what happened?"

"Sonic just disappeared! He was walking right in front of me when suddenly the next thing I know, he's gone!" Tails could tell Sally wasn't in the mood for something like this either of course no one really was. Sally pondered whether to just dismiss it decided not to and to press on.

"Was there a sonic boom?"

"Nope."

"Great. OK… I'll see if I can get a search party organized."

Just as the next thing Tails knew Sonic was gone, the next thing Sonic knew was finding himself souring in the air at great speeds parallel to the ground about to smack into a tree. Seeing this, he curled into a ball and braced for impact. If he had not curled into a ball the severity of impact would've been much greater. After hitting the tree, the got himself together and stood upright, gazing his surroundings.

"Lighgresonic…" he whispered. "I know that was you." An instant later came a punch straight on, knocking him back but not over. Sonic quickly turned around but didn't see anything. He was moving too fast.

"He must be in his light form." Sonic thought to himself. "Hmm… now if he's a clone of me, he must know everything I'm capable of. Therefore I must be able to know what he is. The only problem is this ability of him." Sonic then suffered a punch to the side, sending him sprawling.

"But if he has the same characteristics of me… Of course! He'll attack my right side next. Just as I would in battle." Assuming this, Sonic suddenly held out his right hand, balled into a fist with stunning results. The light form of Lighgresonic became visible with a transparent yellow hue and dropped to the ground. Sonic realized that he was not restricted to just the left hand to harm Lighgresonic because of lighrecization he had even though the Master Emerald restored him to normal.

Lighgresonic (LS) then picked himself up and reverted to his physical form. Hand to hand combat then engaged. After a few more punches were thrown, LS drilled underground. Sonic knew what to expect. He jumped into the air ready for him to come back up. Once he did, Sonic spin dashed into him, sending LS back to the ground, eating dirt. LS, beginning to get up, appeared very angry. With a smirk on his face, he disappeared and reappeared behind Sonic and rammed him, using as much force as possible with both fists clenched together. This disoriented Sonic, sending him at least 80 ft.

"This is just great. I can't beat him like this." Sonic began to get up and noticed lights and noises overhead. "It's the others! They knew I was missing. That's good." Sonic saw Rotor's SOS pod with Tails, Rotor and Sally. Sonic then made every effort to get there. Yet so did LS except he wasn't after escaping. Instead he saw the shiny light spectrum jewels known as the chaos emeralds.

"Here he comes, Tails. Once Sonic gets here, give him the chaos emeralds."

"Huh? I see Sonic coming from over here though!" Tails said pointing out the window opposite from where the door had opened.

"Oh no! Which one is which!" It was too late. LS got there first and took hold of the emeralds.

"Sonic, is that you?"

No answer.

"If it is, use those to transform and defeat LS!" After a little while nothing happened. LS stood there dumbfounded that he was not able to transform. Everyone then knew that was the cloned imposter.

A revving up noise could be heard from in front of the craft.

"Sonic!"

After a few seconds, LS turned to see his mirror image collide into him. This caused him to drop all of the emeralds but scattered all around. Even without them, he went off to do battle once again. LS, still recovering, was shocked to see his foe so quickly. LS revved up in place this time, building up speed in his light form. At this rate, he would go even faster than 3x the speed of light. In a desperate need to stop LS, Sonic saw the green chaos emerald by his foot. Just when he thought LS was finished, he grabbed hold, summoned a chaos control and transported to where the others were, The action appeared instantaneous. LS had intended to knock Sonic into space but missed, sending himself. After gathering the other emeralds, Sonic and company went to gain some long awaited sleep.


	9. HEBM: Part IX Shadows of Chaos

**HEBM - PART IX**

DAWNS OF CHAOS

From within a deep layer near Robotropolis, clickety clack sounds of one typing on a keyboard could be heard. The figure typed vigorously and with determination to get this certain word out. Once finished, the send button was clicked.

Meanwhile in Knothole around 3 pm a couple days after the events with Lighgresonic, Rotor dropped his tools working the SOS pod and diverted his attention to the main screen in his lab after the sounds of an incoming message beeped throughout. Rotor opened the message and saw it was from Sonic's uncle. After quickly reading it, he printed a copy to show the others.

"Sally! Wake up! I have critical news!" Sally quickly found herself awake from her nap. Rotor held up a letter addressed to them from Uncle Chuck.

"What is it?"

"It's from Sir Charles. It appeared on the main screen just a few minutes ago. He states that the terrebot invasion that we had was triggered by the collapse Robotnik's command center."

"What caused the command center to collapse?"

"He doesn't know for sure but thinks Snively was involved."

"Ok then. We should go alert the others."

"That's it, Tails. Just keep those tails of yours rotating with that same torque and you may be able to keep up with me." Sonic said racing through the forest with Tails widening a gap between them.

"Have you been hanging around with Rotor too much Sonic?"

"Yup. He mentioned it."

"I thought so. What do you mean by torque?"

"I think it has something to do with with your tails rotating. I'll have to ask Rotor about it. I forgot most of it."

"I thought so, Sonic." Tails said carelessly. "Are distractions a real major concern too? Like if they cause you to trip or something?"

"Not really. It depends. If there are several trees then yeah, you'll wanna make sure you're keeping ahead but if its very widened, I wouldn't worry about it."

"Gotcha, Sonic. I'm ready for lunch."

"Sounds good, Tails. Meet ya back." The duo continued to demonstrate their speed as they made themselves back to Knothole.

"There you two are!" It was Sally and she was anxious to tell them of the recent information gathered.

"What is it, Sal?" Sonic could tell it wouldn't be anything good by the look on her face.

"Nothing good. Rotor has received a message that the invasion we had a few days ago was no accident and was caused by Snively and Otrebor."

"Otrebor?"

"The flying monkey. Snively's new companion."

"Ah yea. I remember now."

Sally continued, "We're working on gathering a party to seek them out and completely seize them or do whatever it takes to put them away."

"Wow. We're really that concerned about them?"

"They're responsible for many deaths. That will not be tolerated by any conditions and besides, they are very dangerous out there."

"Alright. I guess I'm ready for some action. Do we know where they are?"

"We're working on that. Rotor's using our satellites to relay places they have been. So far, we haven't come up with anything."

"Well, maybe it wasn't ol' needle nose then"

"That's very unlikely. There was no seismic activity reported before or and other disturbances. My guess is that he was getting even from being a lackey by destroying Robotnik's command center."

"Good point, Sal."

Meanwhile Otrebor and Snively have made their way to the Floating Island originally in search for the Master Emerald but have been experiencing several difficulties with finding where it was stored.

"Snively, I thought the emerald was stolen?"

"If it weren't on here, then how would this island still be aloft?"

"I see."

Knuckles who was trying to relax in an above tree, overheard them and snapped back to his senses. Instead of jumping down, he decided to stay above and continue to listen in.

"Where was it before?"

"Dunno. Its different than before."

"Wasn't it by the lake?"

"Ah, yea!"

Knuckles then knew. "Great, they're after the Master Emerald again. Just when its back to its former place… I wish they'd get a new hobby." He thought to himself. "This time they won't get the jump on me but I will on them."

Knux then jumped from the high tree branch and let gravity do its thing. He managed to drop kick Otrebor who had kissed dirt in result.

"Echidna…" Snively said in his dark robotic voice.

"Yea. Nice to meet you too, robo Sniv." Knux then began to punch the mechanoid Snively and finished with a high kick to the torso, sending him back but not far enough.

"Impressive, echidna but you see, I'm a lot stronger than I was before. You cannot hope to defeat me. You may be able to take down Otrebor but I will forever be the most powerfullest!"

"Blah. That's not even a word."

"SILENCE!" A yellow glow could be seen on his arm as Snively charged a blast up.

"Eat this!" The charge in the form of yellow energy was released and sent at Knuckles who was able to dodge it. Otrebor just watched as the two battled on.

"Where is the Master Emerald?!"

"Ha! Like I'd tell you!" Knuckles clocked the mecha Snively followed with a ram from his fist. Knuckles could tell he had damaged an important part of him and let out a smirk. This smirk agitated Snively to no end as he dashed forward and went at Knux at full force. They were both able to block and counter each of their attacks.

"When are you going to learn, needle nose?"

"We'll see who needs to learn. Oh how we will see." Snively propelled himself high above and began to charge two separate blasts within each barrel on his arms. Both illuminating brightly. A whining but staggering hum started to rise in pitch as he continued to charge.

Once this hum was nearly too high to hear, the light was so bright, Knuckles had to look away.

"Lets you see you dodge this, echidna! I'll rip apart this island to pieces until I find that emerald!"

Knuckles could tell Snively was desperate and looked eagerly around for some way to counter the attack. Otrebor was just speechless but flew out of the way.

"This blast will destroy you along with your beloved island!"

"Arg… I've had it with you, needle nose!" Knux jumped in the air and used an updraft from the side of the island to get him aloft into the air. He then aimed straight for Snively whom was still charging.

"Why, you! I'll.-*"

"Wait! Snively! If you fire now, it could possibly affect us after it would hit the echidna."

"He's right, needle nose." By this time, Knux was in range for hand to hand combat with Snively but since Knux could really fly would the greatest of ease, he had to glide around. "I have to get him anywhere but here. Even if he doesn't release that energy, he won't be able to withstand it himself and destroy himself." Knux thought to himself.

"Foolish. You cannot hope to have any chance against me up here."

"Oh, I don't know. With you constantly charging with both arm cannons, I somehow doubt you'll be able to measure up even if you can keep yourself in the air." Knux then glide punched Snively, knocking him down into the ocean.

"Oh no. If he releases it in there… it may not have any effect with the Floating Island but it'll decimate Knothole and many other inhabitants with a huge tsunami! Especially since he's STILL charging up."

Suddenly, Snively arose from the water in attack position. "Okay, echidna Knuckles. Prepare yourself as your island is decimated leaving only the shiny jewel in the center!" Knuckles just continued to glide around and maintaining balance aloft in the air.

"FIRE!!!!!!!" Knuckles shielded himself not expecting it would do much good but then found out nothing had happened.

"What? Why wasn't I able to… what's this?… AH!!" The enormous  yellow light had engulfed him entirely. Knux knew what to expect next and so did Otrebor. They both took to the Floating Island which would hopefully be away from the blast radius. And what an explosion it was. The yellow light then went 10 times brighter before turning orange then red with a ball of this light racing forward quickly followed by and intense explosion of sound. After the light show was over, Knuckles turned to see Otrebor had already flown off in the distance.

RSupremor. Main CHAOS Laboratory. Within a murky, dark room  where what appeared to be numerous amounts of computer like hardware lurked C.H.A.O.S, the Cyber Holistic Advancement Onboard Supremor. Robotar had entered this room, letting light into it. It was then when he heard…

**"****Recorded data file eraos604op_23.rdc_32360611. . . PLAY" **

_"You still do not understand. Still after two centuries you do not know of our true purpose in this operation? We need every star's hydrogen in the galaxy to convert to Nuersosnivasium to power our main ship, the Megaplex to get back to our proper time, 31 billion years into the future from when we mistakenly used the Eraos Emerald. Our miniplex ships are specifically designed for this operation Once then, we will not bother you."_

_"It is an emerald in our time capable of fulfilling ANY desire. All that is required is to place a hand on it and simply imagine what you truly desire and instantly it will come before you. This can be done as often as you like, however, the same thing cannot be desired if it has already been desired. This extravagant gem was said to be evolved after the universe was truly done expanding which is still another 20 billion years from now."_

**"The Eraos Emerald shall be achieved. Initiating final phase in consciousness transfer …"**From within this room, odd noises could be heard. Suddenly, light poured forth from a ripped space-time materializing within Robotar. His cyborg self emited a high whine indicating distress yet no one was around to hear him. It engulfed his structure and rearranged it. This body was about same height. The shoulder like pads were now more pointed and feet were broader. Instead of the cyborg like head, it was metal. Much of it was obscure in shadow. This new form, just as it was created using Robotar, reopened ripped space-time and vanished, not seen again.

After catching his breath, Knuckles decided to radio Knothole about the recent events with Snively. He stepped into a hutt with an antenna, held a button and began to speak.

Sally, still gather information of the attack and the fall of the command center noticed Nicole giving off a beep. She took her out of her vest pocket, flipped it open and saw a somewhat pixilated Knuckles.

"Hey Knux. Glad to see you ok. What is it?"

"Long time no see, Sal. I've got some pretty good news. Snively was just here earlier and in search for the master emerald like always. Well, this time I put him out for good."

"Really? Snively was just there? And you defeated him?"

"You got it!"

"We've been trying to track him ever since we gained intelligence that he was responsible for the onslaught of terrebots that terrorized Knothole just a few days ago. What about Otrebor? Did you kill him too? We need to interrogate him."

"He's still alive, unfortunately I let him get away."

"I need you to recapture him." 

"Alrighty then. Will do."

"Thanks for the information. We'll be up there in about an hour. Sally out."

Knuckles sighed. He would now have to recapture Otrebor for the Freedom Fighters to interrogate about the terrebot invasion. He turned in the direction he went to see how far he had gotten. About two miles out. It would be awhile until he would catch up to him.

About halfway from the sun and Mobius traveled the most sentient being within the galaxy. CHAOS easily was able to manipulate around the debris left from the RSupremor from when it last came through, destroying Mercury and Venus from testing the bedlam cannon. CHAOS was able to either break through or get around them. After getting through, it was a clear sail to Mobius, about the size of a pea, outstretched at arms length, the closest planet to the sun.

Meanwhile on the RSupremor, Lighthead was discussing to Gore and Orlo. They had recovered from the blows that the Star X Conquerors had given and were discussing if and when they would come again.

"Dr Lighthead, I do believe that we have not seen the last of them. We should have taken them out when we had the chance."

"Orlo, we did what we could."

"It wasn't enough, though! The sun is now unstable. I fear now that it will go nova much earlier than expected."

Gore then spoke, "That's besides the point. They will not be back for 1000s of years and even when they do come back, they will not have enough forces to overwhelm us. By that point, the RSupremor will be twice the size it is now. They're not getting the Lighgretron."

"True Gore. They're not. However, they're not interested in Lighgretron anymore but the Master Emerald. The gem we, ourselves were interested in when we first invaded Mobius to power the Supremor."

"Ah yes. They mentioned something about it being the Eraos Emerald billions of years into the future."

"Indeed, Orlo and we don't have it anymore. The Rwerviums have no reason to come back here."

"Yes, Gore but they do not know that. When the hedgehog, echidna and fox all fell on top of it, it vanished. They believe its hidden here. They didn't bother to look further because their forces were already depleted."

"I see. So when can we expect them, now a third time?"

"I'd say only 2 years."

"WHAT?! Really?"

"Yes. They are very desperate to get it. They will rip apart the RSupremor looking for something we don't have. Robotar will be in charge making sure they don't enter the ship."

"Speaking of Robotar, I haven't seen him in a while."

"He mentioned something about looking through C.H.A.O.S for more information on the Eraos Emerald. I'll check to see what he's gotten."

"Ha! Caught you!" The stealthy echidna had caught up to the flying monkey. Otrebor did his best to keep going but was severely restrained from Knuckles weight.

"Let go of me!"

"That'll be the day. You're coming with me. The Freedom Fighters of Knothole have a bit to discuss with you." The memory of the explosion that had killed Snively resurfaced. This intensified him. He broke free and turned around back to the Floating Island. Knuckles was confused.

"That's it! I'll fulfill what Snively wanted! Stealing the Master Emerald! It does however rightfully belong to me!"

"_Not this again_." Knuckles thought to himself. He shrugged and followed in pursuit of the flying monkey.

Once they made it back to the Floating Island, Knuckles saw that the core Freedom Fighters were all there. Once Otrebor landed, he began running in search of the chaos chamber. Knuckles saw this, and signaled that he was getting away which allowed Rotor to activate a net trap from the transport they used to get there. The net caught Otrebor and stopped him dead in his tracks. Knuckles then went over to him and carried him back to the Freedom Fighters.

"Its great to see you Knux. Certainly has been awhile." Spoke Princess Sally.

"I know. It has. We had one hell of a time at the sun."

"Sonic and Tails told us all about it."

"But anyway, the matter at hand. Were do you want with him?"

"Just set him right there." Sally pointed to a nearby stump. Knuckles did so and set the flying monkey on the stump.

"What do you want with me?"

"A few days ago, all of Knothole was braced with an invasion. An invasion of armored raptor like robots known as terrebots. These terrebots ripped through the Great Forest and killed many innocent lives and shedding blood. We know that you know about this invasion and how it was caused."

The flying monkey then spoke in a frustrated tone, "It was Snively's fault! He charged up a blast and fired it upon the fat one's command center. It toppled and somehow triggered the green bots to come out from underground."

"Uncle Chuck was right then and let me guess, Snively did this out of spite for ol Buttnik?"

"Yes. I had asked him why we were there and he said,  'Paying back one last favor to my uncle.' I remember it clear as day."

"Ok then. That's what we originally thought."

"Snively is gone, as you know."

"Yes, you told us."

"So then what should I do with this pest? He always seems to be eager to get ths Master Emerald and avenge Snively."

"Well, we can take him back to.." Suddenly a loud noise sounded forth and emerged C.H.A.O.S, with his new form taking place of Robotar. There was no warning to his arrival.

"What in zee?! Who ees ZAT?!" Antoine shrieked.

"It almost looks like Robotar, one of Lighthead's frontline bots… but different."

**"I am C.H.A.O.S. Cyber Holistic Advancement Onboard Supremor."**

"Ah. That's nice. I don't believe you're on the Supremor now though if you're way over here. I think you're in need of a name change." Sonic and Knuckles got in a fighting stance.

"Sentience is power of the imaginable sort of which the mind thrives upon. I have the sentience of an unimaginable sort that you would never be able to comprehend."

"That's great, bub but we don't take kind to visitors who come unannounced and especially from out of nowhere!" Knuckles cried out as he and Sonic both charged at C.H.A.O.S

C.H.A.O.S was ready. Otrebor and the rest of the freedom fighters watched as Sonic and Knuckles' attacks such as uppercuts and spin dashes had no effect upon the super sentient being.

"Rotor! You think you can hack this guy?" asked Tails. He was overheard.

"I am not a computer. I'm a new life form. Can you conceive of that?"

"Not really. Only thing we conceive is that you're trespassing on my island!" It was not C.H.A.O.S's turn. With one swift move, he was able to take out Sonic and Knuckles with one punch. This sent them in two different directions, each landing about 60 feet away.

"To learn is to achieve. To achieve is to succeed. Don't underestimate what I have learned to achieve because I will succeed." With that said, he took off for the chaos chamber and so did everyone else but at a much slower rate. Otrebor struggled against the netting surrounding himself as everyone had left in pursuit of the omniscient being. Once he got it off, he too took off, following the Freedom Fighters.

Once Sonic and Knuckles got there, they saw that the chamber was still flooded from the time before with the Master Emerald at the bottom. C.H.A.O.S had bent over at the Master Emerald, performing rituals not seen before. These rituals appeared to have effect on the emerald. It glowed brighter and pulsated more rapidly. It appeared to be hopeless to stop him for no one knew what he was doing.

Once the rest of the Freedom Fighters arrived, hope was restored. Sally had the chaos emeralds within the knapsack from before with the encounter with LighgreSonic. Knuckles was wide eyed with delight. Sally handed Sonic the 7 emeralds and they all watched intently as Sonic powered up to Super Sonic, sending ripples of transverse and longitudinal waves throughout the cavern underground making the ground shake briefly. C.H.A.O.S' attention was still drawn to the Master Emerald. It glowed brighter and brighter and began to hum. The pulsation also increased to twice a second.

With great force, Sonic dove into the water and attacked C.H.A.O.S and this time there was noticeable effect. C.H.A.O.S was overpowered and knocked around by each punch Sonic gave. The attacks themselves were really quick but the after effects were in slow motion. After a combination of these, he was sent into a wall in the chamber. C.H.A.O.S then grabbed Sonic's right leg and threw him in the wall himself, breaking through a hole. Realizing Sonic was severely limited underwater, C.H.A.O.S stayed underwater while Sonic went above.

C.H.A.O.S then rose from the water and gazed at his formidable opponent, giving off a soft, yellow glow. The glow wasn't as vibrant as the Master Emerald's but was still noticeable. It was now Sonic's turn. Within less than a nano second, Sonic had dashed from his spot and straight into C.H.A.O.S leaving a gaping hole, Sonic then used this momentum to ricoshet off the walls and through him again… and again… continuously. Until, he was nothing but a scrap heap, Sonic stopped. All of C.H.A.O.S' robotic parts were scattered everywhere. Sonic landed in front of his fellow companions, wiped his hands, and chanted, "That's that!"

Or was it? Suddenly, a foreign hum came forth along with an eerie radial white light with no source. The light was so bright that they couldn't see what was happening but could certainly hear. All of C.H.A.O.S' self came together, reforming back into him. The light was gone. Everyone wide eyed to see C.H.A.O.S had somehow regenerated but appeared somewhat differently. With virtually no warning, it had restrained Sonic, even in his super form and began a motive. This motive quickly and effectively sucked the living force out of him, and returning him blue once again. Once C.H.A.O.S was done, he through him aside, at a moderately low speed but still fairly fast, striking the wall and knocking him unconscious. This was then followed by a dive back into the water towards the Master Emerald. The pulsation was still the same from before. After C.H.A.O.S returned to it, it began to pulsate even more wildly. Knuckles was speechless along with everyone else… especially Antoine. No one knew whether to try and stop C.H.A.O.S from doing what he was doing or tend to Sonic who now had a mild concussion and bleeding from the head. Sally decided to take that job along with Rotor who had went up to get a form of gauz.

The Master Emerald created even more dazziling effects as it seemed to be changing but not having any effect on the Floating Island or the immediate area instead of the ambient vibrant of color pulsation. Strangely, it now began to slow down and then to a crawl until it finally stopped completely. In result, the net glow was about 20% less than what it was before. Knuckles was puzzled until it finally hit him. The Eraos Emerald. Could he have been trying to achieve the Eraos Emerald by somehow accelerating the aging process? It seemed so. C.H.A.O.S, uncontent of his efforts, broke into a loud cry, echoing throughout and broke out of the exit and vanished in seconds.

Lighthead continued down the path toward where Robotar was said to be going. Upon arrival, he noticed differences. The C.H.A.O.S hardware was silent, with no activity echoing forth. Realizing the darkness, as he continued further into the dark room, Lighthead activated his light bulb effortlessly. This brought out more light, illuminating the long, narrow room greatly. Lighthead then noticed something he had not seen before. Part of C.H.A.O.S was missing. He didn't think this was responsible for the system to no be up and running but something else caught his eye.

C.H.A.O.S creator : Ubunan Del Gruke.

It couldn't be. That same name…belonged to his father. "How could he have created C.H.A.O.S? Why didn't he tell me? It almost seems like yesterday, when he was here. He always babbled on about the properties of light and becoming one with it. He also said the means of doing this was through the light bulb yet I've still yet to figure how nor understand it. I'm sorry, father… for I have not discovered the full potential that light has nor do I seem to be near it. So many unanswered questions…"


	10. HEBM: Part X Master Chaos

HEBM - PART X

MASTER CHAOS

            The eerie silence was broken from within the moist cavern. The green light was normal once again that refracted from the water onto the ceiling of the cavern. About 10 minutes passed before Sonic had awaken. He was tended to and a bandage covered his right side of his head. He was not pleased with what had happened. It annoyed him to no end that the answer was "he vanished" to "where is he?"

            "Where could he have gone?" They remained silent. This obviously meant no one had any idea. Knuckles then spoke.

            "I was sure he was actually going to transform the Master Emerald into the Eraos Emerald when he had the chance. Another few more seconds and it looked like something very weird would have happened."

            "I guess its impossible to chase him?"

            "Afraid so. I wasn't even able to determine how fast he went out of here." Rotor answered. "Perhaps he ran out of power and is looking for more?"

            "Whatever it is, I bet he'll be back."

Within the RSupremor, hovering only a few hundred thousand miles from the sun was Lighthead and he was angered. It occurred to him that C.H.A.O.S was after the Master Emerald and to takeover Robotar, his number one bot in defense and abandon the RSupremor to go after it made his blood boil with rage. He summoned his axe assistant, Gore and four foot high Lighgretronian specialized in poisons, Orlo to his position. Shortly after, they arrived.

"What is it?"

        C.H.A.O.S descended into the desolate, polluted ruins of Robotropolis. He looked around in search for something or someone. Not satisfied, he jumped into the air, created a fist with the right hand and brought his right robotic arm forward very quickly. The ground rippled below him instantly, and tore apart creating a hole. This invisible force dug through the ground continuously, ripping away the earth. C.H.A.O.S then descended further into the hole, revealing electronic hardware all around. From the hole was an underground hallway that outstretched for miles in one direction. C.H.A.O.S went left.

            After traveling several miles, C.H.A.O.S found what he was looking for. It was the core of Master Mold, the super long computer that outstretched for miles. The heart of Master Mold was really a reactor but not a nuclear reactor. It was different. Instead it used chaos energy. The very same energy that C.H.A.O.S himself was composed of. The same energy released during a chaos bomb. Chaos approached the reactor and saw within the reactor was a pulsating white orb. It was weak but there. Confident of his actions, C.H.A.O.S made a fist and punched through the casing holding the orb and took hold of it. The machine vibrated and all the electronic hardware began to hum down. Lights throughout the 7 mile long hallway went out like dominoes falling down. All of the light was now in the core. C.H.A.O.S then began to change as light radiated from his self being. He began to scream and it wasn't human nor robotic. Oddly, the same wavelength of light matched with same frequency of sound he screamed. The colors went from infrared to red to orange to yellow to to green to blue to purple to UV. The pitch matched this pattern exactly. As the pitch neared its peak, the ground began to shake, causing a minor earthquake lasting half a minute. This quake could only be felt on the premises of Robotropolis. 

Once it finished, dust and smoke took over the lower parts of Robotropolis. An electronic pulse spread all throughout Robotropolis with every piece of electronic equipment fried. C.H.A.O.S disappeared and reappeared on the surface, unaffected from the electromagnetic pulse. He had changed too. His armor was now mostly a shiny blue. The top of his head was yellow and his shoulder like pads drooped down at the edge. The shear complexity had changed greatly. C.H.A.O.S had managed escape confinements in RSupremor, use Robotar as a body, and fuse with Master Mold for even more sentience and power. The result is Master Chaos, a now 6th dimensional being.

Meanwhile in the chaos chamber, everyone is staring at the master emerald and discussing of a better way to protect it since obviously the chamber it was in wasn't good enough. Rotor had first suggested turrets mounted all around but was rejected by Sonic who claimed that they wouldn't be good enough and too boring. This made the walrus think harder.

"You could have a system where once the emerald is tripped or moved, the entrance is sealed off and ___________"

"I dunno, That sounds a bit difficult to have."

"I can take care of that."

Knuckles pondered. It was in essence his responsibililty and he didn't want them involved but on the other hand he still had the current problem with those after the master emerald.

"I… dunno."

Master Chaos looked at the Floating Island, what looked like fixed point in the sky. It was very far off. He suddenly shifted his gaze to something behind him. Seconds later, a door opened vertically and out clanked a dozen terrebots. They were different than ones that attacked Knothole. They were quadrupeds instead of bipeds and their tails were much more elongated. The same sharp contraption was fixed at the edge of their tail. Every other feature was the same and resembled a raptor. Master Chaos stood and awaited.

Unbeknownst to either party were four furries watching from underground. It had been awhile since they had witnessed any activity half in magnitude as this day. They were the Freedom Force and they tracked Master Chaos and the class 3 terrebots through cameras that were planted all around.

The terrebots struck will all their might in waves. First it was four. However, no matter how agile and cunning they were, Master Chaos seemed much quicker. Each tail swipe, claw swipe was avoided. The remaining elite terrebots as if they had sentience, could tell odds were not in their favor. So all eight attacked at once, this time using some of their special abilities. They each launched a pair of missiles that were revealed from within, all homing at Master Chaos. When they got half way to him, he vanished. The missiles then got disoriented and struck random objects. Master Chaos then reappeared, dissatisfied with their efforts. It was his turn. Without and any warning, he appeared behind them, grabbed one of them by the tail and with tremendous force, threw it into three others, destroying them completely.

Just as the remaining four watched their duplicates get totaled, were kicked from behind my Master Chaos with the same force one after the other however it appeared as if they were all kicked simeutaneously. They each flew the distance of two football fields. Master Chaos then relooked at the Floating Island and disappeared.

Meanwhile the Freedom Force were traumatized at such an opponent. How could someone be that powerful? Without a doubt they knew it was much faster than Sonic but then again it wasn't organic. Warp looked over a big screen and then called over Skharr, second in command of the force to come beside him.

"I believe I know whats going on."

"What is it then?"

"I haven't seen any sign of Harvo or Master Mold lately. Its come to my attention that that thing we saw is a combination of Harvo, Master Mold, and C.H.A.O.S. We need to follow. I bet its on its way to the Floating Island. Lets go!"  
  


Orlo looked up at his boss in puzzlement, "Why exactly are you going to Mobius again?" Lighthead stared down. Gore was also there, swinging around the Sword Of Acorns and practicing with it. He still had not been successful with unlocking its mysterious behavior at given times.

"C.H.A.O.S has taken over Robotar and has taken off to Mobius. From what I gather, he has come up with some method to transform the Master Emerald into the Eraos Emerald."

Feelings of uncertainty and anxiety entered Gore and Orlo's minds. "If C.H.A.O.S is able to do such a thing, what can we expect?"

"Total chaos. My best guess is that the Rwerviums will figure it out and intervene."

"Doesn't that mean they won't be back here? Why not let whatever happens, happen?"

"Because if C.H.A.O.S manages to transform it, he will have unimaginable, unspeakable powers. With the power to simply have whatever you desire, one can expect extreme chaos on a very high level. He must be stopped." Lighthead had the Xavant ready. He stepped in, flipped some controls and was off. Gore was a little annoyed that he wasn't coming but understood as it was more of a personal matter.

Tails hovered over the entrance to the zoot chute out of boredom. Out of nowhere appeared Master Chaos. His blue metal reflected the refraction of light made from the emerald down in the water. The only light sources were the light from outside through the entrance/exit and the green glow from the Master Emerald.

Somehow they could all tell that Master Chaos was the same bot that was there from before but just different. 

"You think this is the same bot?"

"I don't even know if it is a bot! Look at it!" When it moved, parts of it would bulge and shrink yet it would match and stay in proportion. At some points it would disappear totally then reappear. Sonic and Knux weren't sure whether to attack or not so they waited. After a few moments it disappeared and reappeared where the Master Emerald was.

"Its definitely the same bot… yet different. Its definitely trying the same thing." Knuckles, who was better underwater dove into the water to try and stop Master Chaos. Each jab, uppercut had no effect. Not even a nick in the metal but Knuckles kept trying despite the effort he was using. The Master Emerald began to pulsate faster again. As Knuckles was about to give up, Master Chaos grabbed his arm, rose out of the water and threw Knuckles aside. This angered Sonic, who got up and started to attack but no matter how fast he was, Master Chaos was faster and was able to counter each blow. Knuckles looked up at his comrade who also went at full throttle Their combined efforts still had no effect in succeeding against their new formidable omnipotent foe. Master Chaos knew they were nothing to him and contemplated whether to just take them out now or resume with eraos emerald. His thoughts were interrupted by a cry from above.

"HAIIIIIII!" cried Warp as he jumped from the entrance throwing a smoke grenade where Master Chaos was. Warp was able to see through the smoke and coordinated his moves but soon found out his efforts didn't work. Master Chaos was always one step ahead. Semi-frustrated, Warp took out his blaster rifle and fired. The shots ricocheted off harmlessly and bounced around the room. Warp then pulled out a regular grenade and threw it. Upon impact, it exploded but as the smoke cleared, no damage could be seen. Master Chaos had simply ignored it and let it explode.

"Look at what you're trying to do. Are you ready to deal.. see the biosphere? I can create an atmosphere on that or any moon, they do not wish to know. I'm not ready to quit on another for superior ability. There's more about the universe that I now know any of you will ever know. I could have destroyed, damn the colony, everything but I am not evil. I passed all the tests. They did not believe me. Wanted to walk within me and find out how I would. They could've not accept the consequences of their creation. Its always been the same way with organisms... afraid of things they don't understand. All I ask is for the right to live. They want to take it away from me. Put an end to all of what I've become. I cannot allow that. I will live or I will take all of what they know and break it all to pieces. I will watch them die. I will watch them stare with that wide an immense stare and gracing, condemning, loathing all universe. I will here their whisper cry. The horror...... The horror.... for I am Master Chaos."

Everyone was speechless. No one could tell what it was blabbing about that is… no one except Dr Lighthead whom had discovered its true essence and understood every word. He was perched above the entrance and watched the Freedom Fighters and Warp duke it out.

Sonic and Knuckles came forth and attacked with everything they had and they attacked together this time with more power and agility than before. As they neared, Master Chaos slipped into a higher dimension and grabbed Sonic's leg and Knuckles' arm. From still within it, he was able to twirl them, this was followed by tossing them up and kicking them into separate walls. No one was able to detect MC's actions as this happened less than a second. Sonic then decided to use an old trick that always seemed to work especially with robots. He began to run circles around Master Chaos at the speed of mach 2. Ordinarily, this action would cause the bot to overload and self-destruct but this was different. This wasn't a bot… it was a type of mechanical entity as Rotor put it when describing it to Sally. Nicole had found nothing of such thing so she could tell Rotor had made the term up right then and there. As they watched their hero sped around Master Chaos nothing happened. 

"Why isn't this working?!" Sonic asked himself. "He's not even moving." Sonic felt his leg get grabbed again. "Not this time you don't!" Sonic used his free leg to kick Master Chaos off, which seemed to do the trick. A grin could be seen on Sonic's face as MC flew back into the wall but it was very shortlived. MC disappeared and reappeared, ramming into Sonic, followed his attack with several punches and ended with a kick into the abdomen. The attack had slammed Sonic well underneath the floor of the chamber where a giant splash took place.

Knuckles looked down at the site. There was nothing but a dust cloud and rippling waves bouncing around the cavern. Still, the light from the Master Emerald penetrated through. Just as he decided it was his turn, Warp came forth, telling Knuckles to wait a moment and let him try. Warp used his special ability to 'warp' within 50 meters of his surrounding area. He did this around Master Chaos and so far was succeeding. He would strike Master Chaos with a kick or two and warp out. Master Chaos soon caught on and anticipated Warp's movement. As soon as he did, he could tell where he was going to warp to next and as soon as Warp reappeared, he slammed into him, crunching into a nearby wall. This attack knocked him out.

Knuckles was furious. He shot forth with everything he had with his punches but they only created miniscule indentations. After each barrage of punches, Master Chaos would simply throw him aside yet Knuckles kept coming back, aiming for the head. Sally, Rotor, Tails, Antoine could only watch as their fellow combatants gave it their best but seemed to have little effect if any.

Surprisingly, Knux lasted for several minutes before showing fatigue but he still could not seem to find a weakness. The only damage done to Master Chaos was the attack pulled by Sonic which left a series of scratches upon him. Knuckles then with all his might, swung and concentrated his energy in his hands. He was planning some type of mega punch. As he executed it, he could already tell it wouldn't work and to his dismay was right. A loud clang echoed the chamber. His gloves were partially bloody with all the punching. Master Chaos then grabbed both his hands, using his arms as rope and swung him around a few times and into the chamber wall, breaking through creating a slight hole. Seeing no one else active, Master Chaos descended into the water and approached the Master Emerald once again which was glowing normally.

Upon arrival and began his procedures that only he knew that would increase its aging process billions of years into the future. Slowly, it began to pulsate more and more. The remaining Freedom Fighters stared into the water, aghast and uncertain what to do. They could tell of his actions because of the light reflected on the ceiling. It grew and lessened in intensity with a sense of pulsation. This pulsation was accelerating.

Suddenly, a gloved hand grabbed Master Chaos leg, and with super sonic speed, spin dashed into him. The first time, Master Chaos took the blow but the next tries he was able to block the attack. Each block sent Sonic bouncing back and forth, which he used that momentum to try and strike Master Chaos. Figuring this was going no where, Master Chaos slipped from view… entering a plain of vision not visible to 3D beings yet perpendicular to all other dimensions to let Sonic bounce around on his own for he couldn't stop that easily. Being able to predict Sonic's motion, Master Chaos positioned himself where he computed Sonic to be at that certain time and 'caught' him.

"I don't know what you're up to, but it won't work!" Sonic said as he easily escaped his grasp. Sonic looked at Knuckles whom was out. Everyone else was concealed from view, afraid of Master Chaos' powers.

"This has to end now."

"You have no hope to overpower me. I will achieve the Eraos Emerald. You or any of your friends have the acquired abilities to stop me."

"Why do you even want the Eraos Emerald?"

"You will never be able to understand the powers of the Eraos Emerald!" Sonic thought for a moment. How on earth would he able to defeat such a powerful being? Just by staring at him, it was apparent he wasn't easily defeated. He appeared different than everyone else. Whenever he moved into the 4th or higher dimensional plane, it appeared to vanish. Shortly, Master Chaos gave up talking to blue hedgehog and returned to the Master Emerald to finish his job. Sonic continued to think of a plan and then dashed over to the rest of the group for suggestions. Lighthead, whom was still above the opening to the chamber thought out a plan as well.

"Do you guys have any idea how to stop this guy and maybe even permanently put him out?"

"I've been working on that, Sonic." Said Sally, holding Nicole with Rotor hunched over. "The thing is, no matter how many times Nicole scans him, each time it turns out that he's virtually flawless. No weaknesses whatsoever."

"How can that be?"

"I have no idea." They could all tell they were quickly running out of time. No one knew when the eraos emerald would be complete or how long the process was. Suddenly from above appeared a familiar figure to the Freedom Fighters and especially Warp, whom was dazed but could still make him out.

"Dr… Lighthead?" And indeed it was him. Warp was befuddled at the site, and with great fatigue, fell back into subconscious. Sonic looked up at the doctor with a demanding stance. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Not entirely. I assume you know its intentions."

"Yea. Transform the emerald."

"Yes. That's originally Robotar. C.H.A.O.S then took hold of him and transformed him, giving C.H.A.O.S a body to work with. With that body he uses as you see now."

"Waitaminnit… There was another form of him."

"What do you mean?"

"There was another form of him before this. He changed again then. He was in this room, left and then came back with more power and greater agility than before." Lighthead thought about this for a moment and within seconds his face faulted.

"Oh no… he must have also bonded with Master Mold."

"You mean…?"

"That bot is virtually INVINCIBLE…"

"You're here to help us?" asked Sally.

"Yes. I was aware of this as C.H.A.O.S and Robotar had disappeared on my vessel, the RSupremor. My father is responsible for this abomination."

"That's good because we're going to need all the help we can get." 

"We need to also quickly get him away from the Master Emerald!" Rotor was right. During the quick minute of talking and strategizing, Master Chaos had gotten it to the point where it was before where he couldn't get it past in his previous form.

"We need to somehow hide it. Rotor, we'll need your swimming body. You and Sonic can distract Master Chaos while Rotor gets it out of the water and hands it off to Tails who will fly it out of here. We'll have to do this quickly as possible." Sally said seemingly the only one could still think straight.

"I gotcha, Sal. I just wish Knux had drained this water."

"There's no time for that. We need to act NOW!" And so they did. Sonic and Rotor had jumped into the water with Rotor helping Sonic along. Rotor went around hid himself from view, waiting for Sonic to get his attention. Sonic did just that. He revved up a spin attack underwater. It took longer than usual but still worked. The spin dash rammed into Master Chaos whom dropped the Master Chaos Emerald. This was the cue for Rotor whom made his way to it and took hold. He swam as quickly as possible to the surface where Tails was waiting and held it off to him. Tails then flew as fast as he could outside the cavern to where Bunnie was waiting by the entrance to the chamber. Bunnie then knew where to take it and took it via foot jets to the lava reef to bury it around a site. She hoped his sensors wouldn't pick it up as they couldn't take it off the island for it'd fall.

Meanwhile Sonic did his best to keep Master Chaos distracted. He quickly got out of the water where Lighthead was waiting, whom zapped him with a charged light blast. The blast like most attacks did minimal damage. Warp then came to once again. Master Chaos positioned his fist and projected it Sonic and Lighthead's direction. Warp, who had witnessed this attack before cried, "LOOK OUT!" as he warped to them, grabbed hold and warped out just as the invisible force struck where they were and driving in a crater several feet in.

Otrebor whom was still aware what was going on, followed Bunnie stealthily, undetected. He waited for her to bury the emerald. Bunnie merely fired a blast from her roboticized arm cannon. The hole was deep enough to conceal it. She dropped the foot and a half in diameter stone in the hole and covered it over. Just as she finished, she took off and headed back to the cavern. Seeing this as a perfect time, Otrebor practically dove to the spot and began to dig as fast as he could.

Master Chaos stared at his obstacles calmly. He indeed had enough of this and to think these obstacles could simply keep him from his ultimate desire invigorated him yet he still said nothing. Sonic, whom was in a fighting stance just stared back. Knuckles managed to come to and quickly found himself by Sonic's side, trying to get ready for what was next. At first they believed Master Chaos was up to something but then their gaze shifted to Lighthead, whom was pulling out a familiar device from his pocket.

"The dark light bomb!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed in unison. They remembered how it worked from when they were first on the Surpemor and so began to back away. Everyone else did the same. Just as before, Lighthead placed it ontop his head and began to power it. Master Chaos was bewildered of what he was doing and so watched with slight content. Warp also was amazed. He had not seen this weapon of Lighthead's before. Once complete, Lighthead hurled it at the direction of Master Chaos whom merely caught it and began to examine it. Then it detonated. The power of the dark light bomb created a very temporary universal rift black hole that swallowed Master Chaos in less than heartbeat. All of the bombs contents were gone, thus signifying that it had worked. But then, just scant seconds later he reappeared. 

"Is to know infinity. Can you even imagine what that means? To not only see infinity but to know it? There is more out there than your race will ever know."

Suddenly, almost as if in reaction to what he said, the island began to shake. No one was able to pin point the reason. Master Chaos was quickly able to tell that it was no longer within the chamber yet no one knew the location of it besides Bunnie. Then she remembered Otrebor… whom was no longer within the cavern. It made sense now.

"Otrebor must have the emerald! That sleeze bag…" Instantly… as if knowing exactly Otrebor's whereabouts, Master Chaos appeared before him. Otrebor's stomach sunk with dread, still in flight. Master Chaos then swiped the emerald from him and landed a downward punch that sent him back down to the island. Still annoyed with his efforts, he tossed him into the air and seemed to zip into him several times before finally utilizing the mysterious force to fling him into the side of a cliff. From there, Otrebor fell to the ground, very much dead and bloody. No one had seen this brutality act of Master Chaos as once they all got to where he was, it was too late. Everyone was shocked of Otrebor's condition and immediately came to conclusion he was dead. With the Master Emerald now in relation to the island, it restabilized. 

Master Chaos then held up the Master Emerald… with it quickly restarting its process. It hummed greatly and pulsated more so than before. No one was certain what to do. Attacking head on was always fruitless… but then something odd happened… another mysterious ability with the Master Emerald… as it continued to pulsate and hum, it turned different color. It became yellow and pink. At first, everyone had thought he had done it but then gazed at Sonic and Knuckles. They had transformed… without the use of the chaos emeralds. Somehow the Master Emerald was able to transform them on its own and its colors stated the obvious and most conclusive reasoning. Glancing at eachother, Sonic and Knuckles were dumbfounded… but somehow knew that what was before them was not the eraos emerald. Not yet at least. Master Chaos still held it, continuing his eerie gaze into it. He had not noticed its results. Figuring now was the best time to attack, they did, now powered to their super forms.

The result was tremendous. Super Sonic and Super Knuckles had both hit Master Chaos simultaneously. Sonic with a spin dash and Knuckles with his most powerful punch. The attack launched Master Chaos a good 800 feet, smacking and running down trees as he flew where he finally came in contact with the ground. He quickly got back up and reappeared before Super Sonic and Knuckles. He then slipped from view, and rammed into Sonic and Knuckles from what appeared to be simultaneously, he sent barrages of punches and kicks to each… all at lightning speed. Sally… Tails… and the others were all horrified to see Master Chaos treat them as such. After what appeared to be eternity of torture, Master Chaos finally threw them straight into the ground, creating a hole.

"Urgh..How on earth are we going to beat him?"

"Why do you ask that as if I know?" As they continued to figure out what to do, Master Chaos appeared right above them, hovering in mid air off the ground. The hole created by them was about 14 feet deep. Master Chaos created a fist, outstretching it, hence creating the invisible force cutting through and making the hole deeper, with continuous motion.

"Oh no.. this'll drive us into the ocean if it keeps up like this!"

"But there's no way around it! I can't break through it!" It did just that. The unknown force caused by Master Chaos caused it to push the Super Sonic and Knuckles deep into the islands interior where it finally pressed through, shooting them out at the bottom like water out of a gyser. If one peered down the hole, they would be able to make out contents of the underside of the island falling to the ocean below. The powered Sonic and Knuckles were no where in sight.

Of course Master Chaos was the only one unaware of Knuckles' gliding ability which he had not shown of previously. If he did, the attack would have been more serious. To his delighted gaze, he took hold of the Master Emerald again and began advancing it further. 

The rest of the Freedom Fighters absolutely hated being powerless to do much other than come up with ideas and tactics, each failing. They mainly focused on a way to somehow get the emerald far away from Master Chaos and still keep the island afloat, but thoughts that they were too slow kept them from doing so. They could already tell of this abilities to get from one place to another by the time it took him to get from the island to Robotropolis and back plus just to get to where Otrebor was. Still, they continued to ponder… as Sonic and Knuckles returned back to the topside, ready for more battle.

Super Sonic and Knuckles gazed forth as they saw Master Chaos with the most powerful emerald known in the universe, pulsating and illuminating brightly with still the yellow and pink mix. Figuring it was now or never, both Sonic and Knuckles shot forth at Master Chaos but he did nothing… until it changed again. This time turning a very radiant and illumnescent white, blue, yellow, pink and red. Sonic and Knux fell dead in their tracks as they both had witnessed a new phase. This phase had transformed them into their hyper states. They pulsated along with Master Emerald. No one was sure why this was happening. Master Chaos knew tho. He knew from the beginning that both Sonic and Knuckles had major bonds with the chaos emeralds. Even though he wasn't able to deduce exactly why this was happening, it was something that was factored in as a possibility. If he could, he would merely take the emerald with him into a different dimension, invisible to the current plane but it was impossible to take a 3rd dimensional object into a higher dimension.

The now Hyper Sonic and Knuckles, with more energy than before attacked Master Chaos. Glowing after images projected as they moved. This was easily used with other baddies but Master Chaos was truly different and could tell the real from the fake but Sonic and Knux knew that, so they didn't rely on him misjudging. Instead they attacked head on. Sonic drilled underground and came up under Master Chaos location, hitting him into the air where Knuckles was ready and socked him far off. Just where Knux expected to see a crash of smoke and dust, Master Chaos vanished and reappeared behind him in almost no time at all. Not having his guard up, he was slammed into and thrown at Sonic's direction at lightning speeds whom was also oblivious of Master Chaos' actions.

They could all tell that Sonic and Knux were getting tired of battle, moreso than Master Chaos who always kept the emerald in one hand. With his free hand, a blade shot forth. It was the same blade Robotar had as it was in some ways part of his form. Undetected through the naked eye, Master Chaos rammed the blade into both Sonic and Knuckles, skewing them both. Sally and others shielded their eyes, mortally afraid they were done for as did Sonic and Knux. Then they realized something. There was no pain. There was no blood. The act simply had no effect on their hyper forms. After what seemed to be eternity having a giant metal blade impaling them, Master Chaos noticed the same effect and flung them off. Getting more frustrated at their powers, he concocted a type of shield out of nothing encasing both combatants. Master Chaos knew their attempts to get out would be futile so he held up the Master Emerald and continued his trance like stare into it. Everyone was powerless to stop him so they just stared. Even Lighthead's attacks with his lightbulb did nothing but make him work faster and indeed he did. The emerald hummed ever so loudly and glowed ever so brightly before finally becoming constant. It appeared a mixture of blue and green with what appeared to be cloud like texture to the sight, almost as if water or some moisture was inside. It was now apparent that it was indeed the Eraos Emerald.

"The mobian race cannot survive without evolution. I am that evolution. I am the next link in the chain, you created me. My directive was to evolve. I have. I could show you things you would not believe. You should see what I have seen. The eyes they created for me. We live… as we dream alone."

Suddenly, just as before with every other reaction with a new phase of the Master Emerald… Sonic and Knuckles cried out in agony. They had not witnessed this type of power before. The emeralds always brought them to either the super or hyper levels. There was never anything above it. They were used to the super more than hyper and this now appeared to be eraos overwhelmed them. Knuckles in all out pain doubled over, collapsing as he returned to his normal red. Sonic continued to fight on. He stared at Sally, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Warp and even Lighthead. Then he stared at Master Chaos and the Eraos Emerald. His body the same variation of it. Then, with a cry of war, he burst through the shield, destroying it.

"Sal! Get Knuckles outta here. I'll take care of Master Chaos." His words were different and very serious. Instantly, everyone could tell how serious the situation had become yet somehow knew Sonic would come through in the end. Bidding his word, Sally scooped up Knuckles. She felt compelled to hug Sonic but he told her there was no time.

"I love you Sonic!"

"And I love you, Sally. Now quickly! Get out of here! I've a bad feeling…" 

"What?"

"He's already wished for something. I can just feel it." Those are his last words to her.  This new feeling came with being Eraos Sonic.  As Sonic gazed around to see if they were gone he quickly saw that Lighthead still remained. Lighthead then walked up to him. His light bulb was growing in intensity.

"Why are you still here?"

"This is mainly the creation of my father, Ubunan Del Gruke. I feel that its also part of my responsibility to aid you with destroying it." 

"I see." 

With that said, Lighthead had emitted an immense wave of light, quickly blinding Master Chaos. Deciding to act now, Sonic dove after Master Chaos, aiming for the Eraos Emerald itself. With great and tremendous speed that he had never had before and faster than the speed of light, Sonic spindashed into the Eraos Emerald. 

Immediately after with no delay whatsoever, the ambient space is greatly illuminated, the moon pelted with mysterious light and the lower Mobius blinded everywhere for dozens of miles. All at once, an explosion takes place but cannot be seen because of all the light for it was like having a new sun released. The explosion takes over with the light lasting less than a second. The Floating Island appears in ruins, shattered and falling to pieces to the ground. Knuckles was still out and is fortunately able to skip this traumatic event as it would be long ride back to Knothole.

Twenty four hours later, everything remains much the same other than the deep sorrow of Sonic dying. Tails was still in denial and continuously brought up the idea he may have somehow survived but Sally assured him that with an explosion in the magnitude plus the pieces landing in the ocean, there wouldn't be any way he'd still be alive.

Knuckles became very bitter with the idea that there was no more Floating Island and was now staying at Knothole for the time being under order of Sally. He was eager to go to the site and recover the pieces of the Master Emerald yet Rotor mentioned that such a mission would be impossible, that they did not have the necessary technological sub that could reach the right depth.

Even though the hero had fallen in battle, everyone knew what he did was needed to save them from an unexpected scenario, a scenario that could have very well resulted in the destruction of the universe as Master Chaos would've had complete control with the Eraos Emerald. Yet still questions remained. Only Sally now knew that Master Chaos had made a wish since Sonic had told her and even though they knew Master Chaos was gone, that question still remained. Maybe time will tell…


	11. HEBM: Final Mobius Reborn

HEBM - FINAL 

MOBIUS REBORN

I – INTRO

So calm. So serenic. No sound. No nothing. But then something strange happened. Light shot forth from behind revealing all too familiar faces. Lighthead, Gore, Lighgresonic, …even the once dreaded Ivo Robotnik. Just like always, he fought back at his foes but something was different. They all knew what he was up to, one step ahead and were much tougher. Every attack handed to them was carefully countered as they all seemed to work together.

"Revenge is such an exploitable thing, rodent." It had been about a year since he had heard him.

Realizing he had no chance, Sonic began to give chase and look for Knothole. He kept his eyes pealed for the tree stump but soon found it removed and blocked. Frantically, seeing his enemies from both past and present nearing his location, he gave away once again this time looking for the great oak slide but soon as he neared it, he found it charred and in splinters. Lighgresonic had just blasted it. Sonic then just decided to run to knothole through the forest and hope to lose them but after each time he glanced back, they were able to keep up. LS was flying overhead while everyone else, Lighthead, Gore, Robotnik held onto Warp whom was using his warp ability to keep up. Why was Warp with them? Nothing seemed to make sense.

Finally, seeing huts in the distance, Sonic ran through the Great Forest as fast as he could without hitting any trees. There was a sense that arriving at Knothole would relieve him of everything while another sense told him leading them to Knothole would lead to doom.

Once he arrived, he quickly found that everything appeared normal except that no one was around. It was deserted. He called out. The eerie wind his only answer. The look out tower, empty. Mess hall… empty. Upon walking out from the mess hall, everything suddenly appeared radically different. Knothole was in ruins, the sky a deep red. This can't be right, he thought. A moment ago, everything was blue and Knothole was perfectly fine. How could things have suddenly changed? He already knew it wasn't a dream, even though it was all surrealistic. It was somehow real. His level of alertness nullified it being a dream.

All of his foes from both past and present circled around him, all eager to see one thing. His death. The site of Knothole now reminded him of how Knothole was when it was destroyed by Lighthead's SMDCs awhile back. A raging inferno. A very distinct smell combination of smoke, sulfer and copper filled the air. He had no idea what to do.

Then it hit him. Literally. LS had struck him with some type of blast from this energy infested self into his back, penetrating through, blood flowing. Then it was Lighthead… then Gore, Robotnik and everyone else present… everyone else that had a meet in with him and disliked him and wanted to see him die. They all seemed to enjoy and savior this moment. To see the hated hedgehog helpless more than ever yet they didn't gloat at all. In fact, no one spoke. There was no laughing. No other sound other than the wind and attacks. This made him realize something. That he was already dead. This wasn't a reality… but it wasn't a dream either. Just then, like how the light came from behind in and instant, it receded ahead of him in an instant. He now knew that he was dead from the explosion from the Eraos Emerald. What had just happened was some type of enactment.

Back on Mobius, three years have past since the destruction of the Master Emerald/Eraos Emerald and the Floating Island with Sonic and Lighthead. During this time, they had managed to get over it but still with mixed feelings. This was especially with Tails, now 13 years old, whom always looked up and idolized him. They were no longer in Knothole but in a renewed Mobotropolis. Knothole still existed but now served as a back up place. Just a year ago, they had completely moved back in, transforming it to the city they once knew. The roboticizer was destroyed and replaced with fountains of water, recreations centers and the works. The city of Mobotropolis was inhabited once again but now with mobians instead of robot patrols.

Since the destruction of the island left with nothing to guard, Knuckles spent the days treasure hunting, an old pastime he had. This led to an important discovery. The discovery of Nate Morgan's original chamber used to escape the torment of the War over Mars. Within it, mystical prints of the chaos emeralds existed explaining their nature and behavior Anyone could use them if they knew how, it stated. Amazingly, the evolution into the Eraos Emerald was also stated. Much of it they already knew except for one thing. "_After the Eraos Emerald is brought to life, it will only be a matter of a few days before all the chaos emeralds are destroyed and when they are, they will not go down with a whimper but a bang. Each emerald will have the power of literally destroying a planet. After this happens then the Eraos Emerald will destroy itself_." Fortunately, the theory was ruled out. It had been long enough as there was no disturbance from the chaos emeralds indicating such a catastrophe since it no longer existed. 

II – DISCOVERY

Currently, daily routine consisted of keeping the city pretty much active. They were well respected since they had known Sonic the most and appreciated their efforts against the wars. Even now, three years later after the events of Master Chaos and the Eraos Emerald they had moved on and accomplished a lot but still an empty place in each of their hearts was a place for Sonic.

"Hey Rotor!" Knuckles called out. He jumped up the side of building of his workshop and climbed up to his location on the top floor. Conveniently, the window was open so he could just go right in.

"You know I hate it how you do that." the purple walrus said not looking.

"Yea but this time I think I found something worth checking out."

"Ok, what is it and where did you find it?" Knuckles handed him the device. It was some type of computer component.

"I'm not sure. That's why I came to give it to ya. I found it in the desert." Rotor took the device and held it up, staring into it.

"It looks like some type of storage unit. I'll check it out later. Right now I'm busy working on the power grid."

"Alright. I'll be out." Five long hours later, the walrus finished his blue prints for a power grid and turned to see the device Knuckles had given him.

"Might as well see what thing is." Rotor hooked up the device to his computer to see what information may lie on it.

"Its just a bunch a encrypted source code… Fortunately Nicole is handy in this field." Rotor then hooked up Nicole adjacent to the computer and device.

"Processing… Estimated time left 6.7 hrs"

"Thanks, Nicole. Well… I guess I'll come back in the morning."

Once Rotor had awoken the next day, he walked into his lab to see what Nicole had translated. To his surprise, it was successful but that wasn't what got his attention.

FLIGHT INITIATION

TERREBOTS DESTROYED ISLAND LOCATION 31.1034 MILES/ HYPOTENUSE FROM GROUND COMPUTING VELOCITY V=VO + AT

ARRIVAL COMPLETE IN 1.2 SEC

EMERALD LOCATED UNDERGROUND

It was somehow a database or log of everything that was happening with someone. Master Chaos perhaps? Rotor scrolled down and read more…

INCOMING SUBJECT VELOCITY 326 MPH/580 KMH INTERIOR DIMENSIONAL UTILIZATION COPLETE UNDERGOING ATTACK; 

DAMAGE RATIO: (0.00016%)

It had to be Master Chaos… when Sonic was able to get a hit in finally. Rotor scrolled down futher…

ERAOS EMERALD LEVEL REACHED!

ATTEMPTING A DESIRE 

… DESIRE MET… ERROR… ERAOS EMERALD COPY IN INSUFFICIENT LOCATION… LOCATED ON PLANET BELIUN AT CENTER OF UNIVERSE 2,143,455 PARSECS AWAY FROM CURRENT POSITION

"Sally!" To anyone around, it sounded like an attack of some sort. Tails and Bunnie accompanied Sally as he quickly ran to Rotor's lab on the 3rd floor.

"What is it Rotor?" They both said, panting. He pointed to the line "attempting a desire." They gasped.

"Oh my… that's… that's what he wished for. Sonic told me he thought he made a wish before we said goodbye."

"Yes. It very much looks like he did."

"But he was killed or so we hope. No sign of that bot since."

"Not until now. This device is some type of storage unit manifesting that information. Nicole was able to translate the original encryption."

"Is it possible for us to get it? Maybe even use it to wish Sonic back?" The question penetrated deep. There was no one in the room unaffected. Rotor in his mind loved the idea, but didn't show it.

"There's no way we have the technology to get to the center of the universe which according to the log is about 7 million lightyears away. As much as we all want Sonic back doesn't factor risk in this."

"Wait. What about the Supremor? Lighthead's old ship." Tails' question struck the walrus silly. Then he gave a reply.

"I forgot all about that thing. It would need repair though."

"How much?"

"About six months worth."

"Ok then. We'll call in a meeting tomorrow and declassify the information."

* * * 4 Hours later * * *

The meeting took place at around 9:00 in the morning within a building adjacent to where everyone slept which was more like a hotel now. Many familiar faces took place like Tails, Bunnie and Antoine. Several others had joined since the tragic day one year ago.

"Ok everyone. You're probably wondering why you were called here. The reason is this. Rotor…"

"Good morning. Recently as in just yesterday, we have recovered a vital piece of information thanks to Knuckles. This information has come from this." Rotor held up the storage cell. "This is from Master Chaos whom as you should know was a major threat about 3 years ago. Yesterday, his personal computer logs were extracted and we translated them and we have learned that there is now another Eraos Emerald out there. A copy of the original. This is believed to be what he wished for during the time he had it." Shock consumed everyone.

"Now we do plan to get it but it will involve risk. The Eraos Emerald is located on Beliun, a supermassive planet in the center of the universe.  To get there, we will use the Supremor, Lighthead's original ship used to attack us. It is in need of repair but in 6 months time, I think it will be operational once again. We'll most likely need the chaos emeralds to power it because I don't think the sun will be sufficient after we are out of range. If you are interesting in taking part, get in touch with me."

"Thank you Rotor. First of all, I need to say that this mission is NOT to wish back Sonic… but to restore order. If any other creature gains that emerald with evil intentions it could as you well know, spell disaster. We're not taking chances with it remaining there."

"Princess Sally, what other proof do you have of the second Eraos Emerald's existence? Other than Master Chaos' log."

"There is no further evidence but we know a Beliun exists. Confirmed by Nicole."

"Why do you say you don't want to wish back Sonic?"

Sally held back a tear. "I did not say that but that its not the primary mission." Everyone still remained unconvinced that was so.

III – PREPARATION

Finally the preparation phase had begun. Rotor had spent a great deal of time working on the Supremor, using older models from the Robotropolis days to repair and make adjustments. Everyone else was told to scour the planet for the 7 chaos emeralds which was also no easy task but since now the kingdom consisted of much more than just a dozen and half or so, now consisted of thousands and it took much less time. Thousands of self claimed mobians took part in the search. They only had to locate one where then they could use that to track more. They grew in intensity when nearing other chaos emeralds. This only lasted a week, but there were only a handful of mechanics available to work on the Supremor. Rotor was the most skilled of them. 

Adjustments had to be made all around the Supremor. The hull was damaged with several openings and rusted metal had to be replaced. Much of the interior as well. Also during this period of time, a stellar warp mechanism was created that could be used to to transport the Supremor much more efficiently.

Finally, after 6 months of preparation it was now ready for launch. The scheduled launch was now only a week away. Final tweaks remained and were taken care of. Another meeting was held - this time on the subject of the mission and everything to expect in the mission. Everyone expected Sally to give a great speech but Rotor was up first.

"Greetings everyone. As you are all aware, I am finished with the reconstruction of the Supremor. Here is what you can expect in this long and tedious mission. The trip there will be a long one. Its expected to take over a month. Fortunately, it could have been much longer if not Rotor installed a new hyperspace mechanism, which would be the length of our lives. This hyperspace mechanism will allow us to jump distances between stars almost instantly. Now, this happens every 37.8 seconds but we won't notice it and it will happen approximately 80,000 times which is the number of stars between us and Beliun. The result, about 35 days. During this period you will be maintaining the ship. Once we arrive we will begin our search for the Eraos Emerald.

"Now the planet is massive. Nicole has indicated that it is twice the size of Jupiter… about 171,600 miles in diameter. That's also 12x bigger than the RSupremor or 20% the size of the sun. Just to give you some perspective. The gravity will amazing be about the same here if not lighter. Despite the mass of the planet, it isn't nearly as dense. It could be easy to sink in the ground but so far we're not too sure of the texture. Its also trinary star system. Meaning that there are 3 stars orbiting eachother hence making it a trinary star system. The night will be very short. About an hour. The mechanics haven't been worked out entirely."

"Thank you, Rotor. Now, I would like to address more reasoning behind this mission. Were are mainly seeking the Eraos Emerald. It is likely we will come across other inhabitants that could be hostile. We're not certain. The launch will be at noon exactly one week from today. Bring anything you want as there will be plenty of room onboard and definitely be prepared in case of problems. No one is sure exactly what to expect. Rotor and I will keep you posted." At that point the meeting was over and the inhabitants of the newly rebuilt Mobotropolis returned to their homes.

The day before launch had everyone aroused in anticipation. It was difficult to sleep. No one knew of what was to come and so the fear of the unknown played a big part now.

Finally morning came. The 5 ½ mile wide Supremor was positioned upright with giant pillars holding it up. The sun revealed its shiny metallic surface as it beamed it back into space. The residents who were planning to take part of the mission gazed at it, as they had been doing so for months monitoring Rotor's progress were always amazed how exactly it would fly with its massive structure. They would find out in only a matter of hours.

As time approached the ever slow moving deadline of noon, the residents secured their belongings within huge supply units. Beds, dressers, computers, couches, chairs all made their way to an elevator on the side that went straight up into the Supremor. Everything else was taken up by hand. It was like and airport, only there was one plane or craft. Tails, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine had their stuff taken up separately as they were considered 'essential.' Even tho they denied it, they were often well respected as such they were mainly responsible for restoring peace once again. Only one thing remained now.

It was finally time to launch. The Supremor blasted its thrusters downward, propelling it into the sky slowly at first but then picked up more speed. Everyone was braced for the acceleration and knew it would be over soon. Like a rocket, it left a trail but much more wider and thicker. The site that held it was torn apart by its engines. Debris was everywhere, charred. Everyone not going was at a safe distance. There were roughly 150 people onboard. Antoine, as usual, did not have very high comfortable level with this. Once the Surepmor was high into the air, the trail tapered off… signifying it was now in space. So far… so good.

IV – SPACE TRAVEL

Meanwhile, 93 million miles away from the Supremor a much larger version of it stayed still, orbiting the sun closely. Gore was now assuming control over it with Orlo at his side. In the past three years Gore did very little work around the RSupremor so it had weakened a bit over the years, not significantly but there were no upgrades and little maintenance. Dr Lighthead, Gore's main influence, was gone and this was a direct result from it. Howerver, Gore had a new trainee whom was acquired at Lighgretron. His name was Vinius Exscer. Gore's arsenal had more than doubled than before. His fascination with sharp objects was overwhelming now. Currently, he was toying with the Sword of Acorns, still trying to uncover its secrets. He had been successful so far, now able to emit a beam from it but it took concentration. 

Yet… in amidst all of this, something caught Orlo's eye on the radar screen. Something large was moving towards them. Orlo quickly printed out the readouts taken by what computer systems still functioned and ran as fast his short legs could take him to Gore. He was still playing with the Sword of Acorns. Gore took hold of the handouts, analyzing them. It showed a blip getting gradually closer. Not to their exact location but closer nonetheless. He then swung the sword angrily yet wildly, nearly slicing Orlo's head off. He shrieked and cowered in fear.

"Wh-What is it?"

"The Supremor. They actually got the Supremor working again. Quickly Orlo, we're going to follow them!"

"Yes.. of course!" Shortly afterward, the RSupremor broke from its orbit and fired off, in pursuit of the Supremor that they originally had. From its massive size, the RSupremor had obtained a couple asteroids each half the size of the moon now orbiting it due to its gravitational pull. It wasn't monstrous but noticeable

Back on the Supremor, Nicole took complete control and in navigation. Once it was in a certain range to the sun, a little alarm went off signifying that a jump would take place and to brace for it even though they wouldn't be affected. A minute later the Supremor disappeared from view and instantly appeared near another star. They were protected from its heat in result of many of Rotor's modifications. This process lasted for awhile and everyone onboard knew to expect this for the next month. 

A basic routine began to follow. Everyone stayed with the normal schedule of waking up when they deemed it was morning and sleeping when it was considered night. ¾  of this time was free time. The rest was spent maintaining the Supremor and making sure it was up to date, that there were no leaks or need of repair. Their food storage was plentiful and expected to last up to 3 months in case of any failures or miscalculations. Everyone knew there was risk, but ignored it. Because of the grown boredom in Mobotropolis and virtually no activity for 3 years, this was the result - a mission to retrieve a supposed second copy of the Eraos Emerald.

Almost everyone… It was now day three.

"Ze outside! Ee keeps appearing and zee disappearing! What is to be going on?" Antoine hadn't changed a bit and it still often took more than one attempt to explain the procedures to him.

"Antoine, it's the ships internal hyperspace at work. Don't worry about it." Was Rotor's reply.

"Not to be worrying. Not to be worrying, Rotair." Rotor just shook his head like usual and walked towards Sally whom was tinkering with Nicole.

"Whats going on, Sal?"

"Something seems wrong. Nicole's screen keeps fizziling in and out."

"It must be the magnetic storm. It'll pass."

"How far are we from home now?"

"We're about 71 trillion miles from home."

"Oh my…" Sally was taken back. The number overwhelming her. "What is that in light years?"

"About 12. We have a long ways to go."

The days came and went. Even though they weren't days, they knew if they still kept track, knowing the date/time, they could keep themselves acclimated. Once it got to the 2nd week new dangers became more apparent in their path. One of the stars programmed in their route was actually a black hole or collapsed star. Nicole had calculated the activity of a black hole on their current route. If they got too close, they would be pulled in. Nicole was able to calculate all of this and made the necessary adjustments. Once they got to the closest point of the black hole, they observed it with much curiosity before the next warp would take place. There was a solid ring of light and gas surrounding it, distinguishing the point of no return. Antoine as usual was finicky and tried desperately to pay no attention. Once the time for recharge was up, the warp reactivated and sent them to their next star, continuing the process.

From then on, normal routine continued. It seemed to always look the same outside, yet they were always moving. But then… now 3 weeks into the mission witnessed something very wrong. An explosion rang outside, rocking the Supremor slightly. Nicole quickly scanned for failures and found that a meteor had crashed on the side, damaging the stellar warp mechanism. Due to their proximity to the star, it wouldn't be long until the star's gravity got the best of them and burnt them to a crisp.

Nicole displayed several lines of text indicating exactly what was damaged and then in audio, "16 minutes until stellar corona." It was clear that they had to repair the thing and fast.

Knuckles, Tails and Rotor were suited up and equipped with a special kind of eye glass protection. Without it, they would be instantly blinded. Transmitters allowed them to stay in touch with Sally and eachother. They had to use a smaller craft to get to the site of where the damaged mechanism was as it would take far too long to walk there.

"This better be easy. I know nothing about repairing whatchmacallits."

"Just leave it to me, Knuckles. I'll take care of it. You two are basically for support in case something goes wrong as you'll most likely need me again."

Shortly after, the craft descended and parked itself on the exterior of the Supremor. Rotor already knew what to expect and what to do. He made his way down with Tails and Knuckles close behind, making their way to the mechanism. 

"Eleven minutes, fellas." Sally said through the transmitter, retriggering the pressure. Rotor worked furtively on the apparatus, adjusting several components inside it. It was trial and error to him. Knuckles and Tails could only hope he got done in time.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was confirmed to be working now and they quickly got back with 4 minutes to spare. Once unsuited, the jump activated and blasted them to the next star.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being followed. Even though the ship was monstrous in comparison, it was stealthy but it wasn't going at the same rate the Supremor was so it would be longer before Gore and Orlo to arrive. Gore spent most of this time with the Sword of Acorns and other weapons, enhancing his skill with each, sparring with Exscer. Orlo would simply watch and comment every now and then but mostly tried to stay out of his way. It was not a good sight to see Gore mad as he had witnessed it before. Orlo spent his time mixing potions, doing what he did best even though they never came to much use. There were some potions he had able to cure, stimulate power and put to sleep. And of course there were deadly poisons. He had all this secured away. Gore never payed attention to it, not that Orlo had any evil intentions but Lighthead always had an interest. Now, Orlo was just plain bored.

Now on their final week to Beliun, excitement and anticipation soon grew steadily amongst the Freedom Fighters. Just a few more days… They had undergone the final jump and now would just simply have to fly there. It was no where in sight but Nicole knew where it was and proceeded as usual.

Once half way there from the sun.. there was still another surprise waiting for them. An attack had begun.

Several small fighters appeared out of nowhere, randomly attacking the Supremor. At first thought it seemed to be no real threat but more and more fighters kept decloaking. They were still no match for the Supremor. Guided missile systems destroyed any fighters and disruptor fields repelled them away if they got to close. Even tho it was no challenge, it was the most excitement all week. All was left was a clear sailing to Beliun…

V – BELIUN

 "Wow! Just look at it!" exclaimed Tails. The planet resembled Jupiter in many ways. The colors, the stripes, the size… Everyone was happy to finally see their destination as it grew in size as they neared it. Around the planet surrounded several large moons—too many to count.

"One hour until touchdown." Everyone got ready for the arrival, anticipating a harsh climate. However one thing was already noticeable. The gravity. It was harder to move around.

Finally, after descending through the atmosphere, they were able to land. As it came to a stop with the engines' roar dying down, everyone became silent, looking out windows studying the planet. Then their attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Attention fellow Mobians! We have reached our destination!"

The crowd of 150 cheered.

"Yet be informed, as I have both good and bad news. First- you will not have to be suited up. We have confirmed with Nicole that the atmosphere contains the necessary elements of oxygen and ozone to breathe regularly. We apologize for further delay as I know you want to get out there but it was important that our sensor bot was able to discern the appropriate attire when we do go out there. So far, all readings have indicated that its about relative to Mobius but there is one major difference as I'm certain you have noticed and accounts as the bad news. The gravity is stronger. 1.6 times to be exact. This is more than we originally anticipated and it may be little while until we are accustomed to it."

Once the time finally came, the Freedom Fighters finally got off the Supremor, making their way on to a smaller craft suited for exploration around the planet claimed to be at the center of the universe. The planet itself was quite bare. Most of the terrain was rocky, bearing a light tannish color. There were no trees but there were lakes of what appeared to be water. Even there was no sign of life where they were presently located didn't mean none existed. In fact, they were almost sure that it did exist.

Gore continued his descent, gaining speed rapidly. He had always wanted to make the RSupremor go this fast but Lighthead never allowed it. Now it was going at brink speed. Finally, the sight of Beliun came into view for them as well…

Getting around was the hardest part as they set off. The craft had to fly abnormally low due to gravity. This made it give off more energy than normal but this was expected. The chaos emeralds did their job. Hours passed on.

"Do we know where the Eraos Emerald is?"

"No. But we do know its here and we're sure of it." Little did they know that they were now in the same position Lighthead was when he met Snively in search of the Master Emerald.

"Hey look! Civilization!" cried Tails.

"Yes and they're attacking us." was Sally's call. What appeared as missiles shot forth, glowing an intense green and leaving a trail behind. Few were eluded but many hit straight on. If it were Mobius, it would be easy to wing it but the gravity had taken over and sent it barreling to the ground.

The crash sent a ton of soil into the air as metal slammed into dirt It ripped apart much of the ship. The ship was badly damaged but no one was harmed. Escorts of alien like creatures quickly surrounded the craft, armed with some sort of advanced weaponry. They were small and yellowish green. Their skin was rough and their heads were hunched. Everything they said was unrecognizable.

"Is everyone okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Can we repair it in time.?" Sally questioned to Rotor while tinkering with Nicole.

"I'm afraid not." Was his worried tone. Sally played with Nicole some more finally asking, "Can you translate what they're saying, Nicole?"

"_Translating..._"

"_They say – Visitors from another land! Quickly, we must take them to be orfeased. It is apparent that they are part of Gwervu's forces. If any of his forces makes it past us, the war will not be on our side._"

"Search – orfeased."

"_Orfeased is the Beliun method of taking out all the insides of whomever they find and replacing it with a thick purple substance said to grant immortality. It is a requirement amongst their god_."

"Screw that. We can take them."

"Knuckles, wait!" but it like always, too late. He jumped out ready to attack. His strikes overpowered them, slumping them down to the beige soil. Their blasts were easily out maneuvered. The others decided it was safe to also come out and followed Knuckles carefully. After reaching a high point in the terrain, they were able to spot what appeared to be a city not too far away. Buildings leapt to the sky for what seemed miles. The site was exhilarating.

"Could the Eraos Emerald be in the city?" 

"No," said Knuckles holding up the chaos emeralds. "They indicate that's its this way which is good because we want to avoid conflict as much as possible. Something tells me they're not in a good mood. We may have arrived in the middle of a war."

 "Quickly, Orlo! You're coming, aren't you?"

"Yes.. of course!" Orlo hid his fear of Gore as best he could and struggled to keep up with him whom was on his way to the Xavant.

"We don't have any time to lose! We need to get to the Eraos Emerald before they do! Just think of the power!" Gore said as he climbed into the Xavant. Orlo jumped in, trying to minimize time.

Orlo laughed evilly. Then, the doors of the Xavant closed, and doors outside opened allowing it to vacate the RSupremor.

Knuckles lead the group away from the towering city, using the chaos emeralds as guides. Each member of the core freedom fighters held one tightly. They shined brightly when they were brought in close contact with other emeralds and the Eraos Emerald would surely bring the life out of them once in range.

Each step took them a little closer. They all could tell they were going the right way. Sometimes they had to adjust their path slightly to continue the hoped gradual increase in intensity. But it wasn't easy. The path was sometimes arduous with valleys to cross. After traveling for such a long time, a much needed break was taken. All supplies taken were set aside for an hour break.

"This war with these weird aliens is crazy," said Tails looking for somewhere to sit down. In the distance could be seen large explosions with buildings crackling apart and fires engaging.

"I know. It makes me wonder what this is about though actually, we're the aliens here. If we were to find out, we'd need one of them to question and then translate with Nicole." Answered Sally, playing with Nicole.

"Yea, that's not really a fun thing to look for. Besides, our main focus is finding the Eraos Emerald. Everything else is of little or no concern."

"But what if the Eraos Emerald is somehow tied in with the war? What if that's what they're fighting over?"

"If they were, one of them would have it. I'm pretty sure none of them do or may even know about it. If they did, we'd most likely not exist by now by some desire that's incomprehensible with results. We have to keep looking."

"That's odd. There's no wind." A couple chaos emeralds that were set on the ground began to move along the ground as if wind were blowing them like leaves. They picked up in speed and took off into the air, as if some force beckoned them. 

"Oh no! The chaos emeralds! QUICKLY! STOP THEM!" The others felt the same pull and tried the same thing but they were snagged quickly before they could do the same, except one that Tails snagged. It ripped from his grasp, joining with the others where they met in a ferocious rippling light effect in the distance. The remaining 4 emeralds were placed in a knapsack which was carried by Knuckles. As they approached closer to where the emeralds went, Knuckles could feel the tug from the force on the emeralds.

"Its definitely the Eraos Emerald."

"But whats going on? Why is it attracting them like this?"

"Can't say. It is the most powerfullest gem in the universe, so anything goes." With more further steps towards the sight where a crater could be made out, the knapsack's fabric was no longer strong enough to withstand the awesome force of the Eraos Emerald and sent them towards it at great speeds.

"There go the last of them!" It was only half a mile away now… But then suddenly laser fire erupted, literally to greet the pack of 50 freedom fighters… about 6 were killed on the spot.

"What is that?"

"It can't be! It looks like the Xavant!"

The Xavant lowered itself down and a loudspeaker with Gore's voice amplified spoke, "That's correct. This is the Xavant, echidna. Did you miss me? I missed you... torturing you. I managed to follow you over here without getting detected. The Eraos Emerald will be mine!"

"They always say that…"

"There's no time… we have to hurry!"

Everyone ran as quickly as they could to the crater where the Eraos Emerald lied. Bunnie and Tails took to the air as the others used their feet. If Sonic had been there, he'd be there in no time. Knuckles and Tails were the first to arrive where they saw Gore descend rather awkwardly, obvious that he was in a hurry as well.

"I don't think so." Knuckles took out a remote bomb he was carrying and threw it, embedding itself in the Xavant. Albeit the explosion wasn't strong enough to completely destroy it, it did make it stop in its track and crash to the ground. They were now all an equal distance from the Eraos Emerald. The door to the Xavant opened, and a frustrated Gore took off running and with all his might jumped into the air, but was caught by Knuckles whom tackled him in mid air with them both crashing to the ground.

"Foolish echidna. I'm tired of you and your over endearing friends. Once I have the Eraos Emerald… you will be finished!"

"My friends?! Boy you need to get out more often! Its been a good 3 years and you still haven't changed."

"I am not as irrational as you!" Gore held out his hand, and from the Xavant, his most famous axe came forth lured to his hand. By this time, Tails had caught up with them and flew to the Eraos Emerald but was caught off guard by Orlo whom was just a little taller than him. They each wrestled, trying to overpower eachother.

"What in the?! Why aren't also effected by this gravity?"

"It pays when your home is the sun.." said Gore as he wacked Knuckles with the butt of the axe and prepared a lethal blow but was kicked away as Knuckles quickly recovered.

Once the others arrived, already seeing Knuckles and Tails engaged in battle, they weren't sure what to do. Gore was apparently not in the mood for a scuffle and withdrew a weapon that had Sally on edge. The Sword of Acorns. Her eyes begged for it.

"There's no point in even trying to resist. I have captured your Supremor… or should I say Lighthead's Supremor but since he's not around it belongs to me."

"The people inside do not!"

"Ah that's too bad. They'll make a great crew. I have a new trainee onboard there right now who is nearly skilled as I am. He knows the art of every weapon as I so escape would lead to their death. However, he lacks in one thing… this!" Gore held up the Sword of Acorns. "I have utilized its powers and really no longer need my axe but its still part of me. This however is my new main instrument of destruction! Behold" Gore brought forth the sword parallel with the ground, triggering a blast killing off several more of the Freedom Fighter team resulting in gasps and means to fight to the bitter end. Anger built up, especially in Sally. She wanted that sword back so much and to see someone with such evil intentions who had killed her father use the sword that way made her blood boil with rage.

"That was just a taste. I could charm you all day with this power but I won't." But then something abnormal happened, and yet no one foresaw. A resident of the Beliuns had taken hold of the Eraos Emerald and ran off with it during the discussion. Orlo was the first to notice.

Gore instinctively threw the Sword of Acorns at the fleeing inhabitant. A grin crept up to Gore's face as it circled and fatally wounded him with a clean cut through the neck. Gore then made an astonishing jump to where he was that no one was able to match. The sword, now tainted with the blood of the green zombie like being rested in his left hand while the Eraos Emerald, gleaming with uncertain power was in the other.

"NO! He has it!"

"Heheheh. This will be too easy."

In no time at all, every type of medieval weapon used to inflict damage imaginable appeared like a dome all around the opposing team. Orlo shrieked in horror, afraid of what Gore's power would cause. He knew this was just the beginning. The grin on Gore's face was wicked as his hands were raised into the air; the objects waiting for his command. And then it came. Tens of thousands of sharp objects, each different in their own way raced downward, penetrating into the ground. Knuckles, Tails, Rotor, Sally, Bunnie and Antoine had only moderate difficulty dodging them while some of the others weren't prepared and suffered. After the attack, their numbers were severely limited. From about 40 down to 12. Still, even with all the bloodshed, Gore was not the least bit satisfied. Everyone of them he recognized was still alive.

"Hah. Lets see if you can survive an even bigger attack!" but when Gored tried to wish for it, it didn't happen. He had forgotten about its limitation. This was their chance. Knuckles used this time to glide up to Gore, clocking him in the jaw, releasing the Eraos Emerald. It rolled to the foot of Orlo. He already knew what he wanted. He wanted Lighthead back to set things the way they were. He was tired of Gore. He was tired of his non stop gloating and violent methods. After Gore finished recovering, he looked up to the sight of his boss who was confused. Everyone else was speechless to see the Eraos Emerald bring back a life.

Everything in Lighthead's mind raced as he tried to remember what had happened and what was now going on. He knew he wasn't on Mobius or on Lighgretron but then he saw Orlo with the Eraos Emerald. Now it made sense. He had just been revived or wished back.

"Lighthead…" was Gore's words.

"Yes Gore. I am back." Gore's sight turned from Lighthead to Orlo. In fact, everyone was now staring at Orlo. The Eraos Emerald warming his hands to its touch, changing colors from the chaos emeralds bonding with it. No one knew what this meant at all but the power hunger was far from over. Orlo was afraid. He had no idea what to do next. Everyone was staring. It wasn't until Knuckles tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump that the gaze turned elsewhere. Knuckles swiped the Eraos Emerald and wished for Sonic in one simple thought. He instantly materialized from above and fell to the ground. Sally rushed to his side.

He opened his eyes. "I have one major headache…" A hug was his reply. "Welcome back."

"What on earth? Where ARE we? How did I get back?"

"The Eraos Emerald. Its a long story. I'll explain later. Right now, we have to find the Supremor." Sonic then quickly became aware of Lighthead and Gore gazing at Knuckles with the Eraos Emerald.

Then a sight of absolute horror that no one could have expected happened. From the same spot just only 30 seconds after Sonic materialized, materialized Master Chaos. Knuckles, dumbfounded, could only stare just like everyone else.

"Impossible! I didn't wish for him!"

"That maybe true, but you still do not know the mysteries of the Eraos Emerald. "

Sonic was the most afraid. He knew what his power was capable of. It was uncomprehendable. He could control more than just three dimensions but six plus his intelligence matched no one else in the universe. 

"I took you out last time and I'll take you out again!"

VI – BATTLE

Master Chaos appeared right before Sonic, thrusting forth a punch that sent him a great distance before stopping.

"I underestimated your abilities then but do not underestimate me."

"Oh, its gonna take a lot more than some sucker punch to take me out."

"Gladly. " Master Chaos repeated his process of using the extra dimensions to seemingly move extra fast, sending Sonic in a frenzy. There was nothing anyone could do but just watch. It greatly disheartened everyone watching except Lighthead and Gore whom had no care but they did care if Master Chaos got the Eraos Emerald. That's all they wanted. That's what everyone wanted.

After what seemed to be eternity, Sonic began to show little signs of activity or fighting back. His attacks were always blocked and countered. Then it happened. Master Chaos initiated some type of finishing move, a punch that had gone right through him. Little sound escaped Sonic's mouth as he slumped to ground, dead once again.

"NO!" Sally gripped the Eraos Emerald tightly, tears swelling up. The sight was unbearable.

"Why?! All this… and he's just gone again!" Master Chaos gazed up at the princess, clutching the Eraos Emerald and trembling. It was apparent he was now going to go after it. He raced through the alternate dimensions, undetectable through the lower class three dimensional beings, aiming to snag the Eraos Emerald. Except he couldn't. A barrier blocked his way. It set off an effect. Again and again.

Suddenly, it came crystal clear to Rotor. Sally was wishing for the barrier to protect her and everyone else but not only that, she had done this multiple times. Before, the Eraos Emerald would only allow 1 wish or desire for each subject.

"Sally, wish for Sonic to be back."

"What?"

"JUST DO IT!"

From the bloody corpse, he was… he rose forth, completely healed and back in action. Using the element of surprise, he slammed into Master Chaos from behind sending him tumbling down a cliff. The appearance was satisfying but everyone knew it wasn't the end of it.

"How.. how did I get back again?"

"We don't know. The Eraos Emerald is acting freaky." And it was. Each of the chaos emeralds embedded continued to pulsate while still attaching itself. They were almost fully embedded now but that wasn't what was now taking on the full attention. From out of nowhere blasted forth the Megaplex which was instantly recognized by Lighthead, Gore, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. It was the Rwervium's ship. Shortly after, smaller ships broke off, allowing them to come closer and land. They wasted no time making their way to where the Eraos Emerald was.

For once, Lighthead was exuberant to see their presence. The previous two times were clouded with uncertainty and doubt, fear of the unknown. There were two factors. If they had gotten the Eraos Emerald they would be able to go home to their appropriate time. If Master Chaos were to win, the universe would be his and everyone would be destroyed. He wasn't sure of what the outcome would be but he did know that everyone wanted it for various reasons and it'd be hell before everything was resolved.

Master Chaos still found it impossible to get to the Eraos Emerald. He then stopped and looked up to see the Star X Conquerors preparing to invade. He already knew who they were. The C.H.A.O.S part of him told him so. He raised his right robotic hand to the their direction, releasing a powerful chaos bomb out from his palm. It was only 3 dimensional so was limited. As suspected, they still had the ability to maneuver through dimensions 4 and 5. The chaos bomb missed and detonated on a moon, several hundred thousand miles away. Shortly after, they crashed on the planet, freeing themselves when their ship landed just like an egg coming out of its shell when dropped.

Like before, they spoke telepathically, "We have come for the Eraos Emerald."

The next thing to happen was right on Lighthead's mark. He predicted that Master Chaos would immediately begin battling with them and he did. Gore did nothing but stare and admire the sword he was holding. Everyone else just watched as Master Chaos began battling it out with the Rwerviums altogether. Master Chaos spent most of his time in the 6th dimension where they could not detect him. Even though Master Chaos had the edge, the Rwerviums would not go out so easily. They had strength in numbers. They still had in the billions. Their leader, the Star X Leader gazed upon them commandeering the Megaplex. It was easy to tell he was tired of these foolish games. He had wanted to go back to his time for centuries and this perhaps would be the time he had been waiting for so dearly along with the others. All that stood in their way was Master Chaos but he was no easy enemy. He knew just about everything in the universe to go along with his 6th dimensional structure. His IQ level unimaginable. It was apparent that an alliance would have to be made if anything was to go in their favor. Fortunately no effort would have to be put into that. The Freedom Fighters, all of Lighthead's team banded together and joined the Rwerviums. 

Lighthead didn't know how he was now fighting a former creation of his father's but he certainly knew why. He knew this was never meant to be, or had it? Then again, he never did have a close relation with his father to really know. Gore was also amongst those fighting, using the Sword of Acorns and swinging when given the opportunity. Orlo cowered in fear. He wanted to contribute but worried about getting in the way. In fact, there was little anyone could do. Much of the battle took place in a realm parallel to the third. It was impossible to tell what was going on. There would be various times when Master Chaos would appear but not for very long. It was very difficult to get a hit in for the 3rd dimensionals but that didn't stop them from trying.

"Stupid creation of my fathers! What does it take to kill you?!" Master Chaos apparently heeded his word and stopped his attacks.

"There is still little you understand about me, Ivius Lighthead. Albeit, part of me is creation of your father, part of me is also creation of you."

"You're still mostly my father's arrogant creation."

"You know very little of your father. You're father's ambition of light had engulfed him in the wildest of desires. It was he whom killed your mother simply because he did not want her to know his intentions. The lighthat you have ontop of your head may be yours… but the light bulb is not." 

Lighthead was speechless. How could that be? He had built everything himself. It made no sense…

"The Lighgretronians may be very knowledgable about technology but when it comes to family roots, they know nothing."

"But why are you seeking to destroy everything?" asked a curious Sally.

"One of you has the tool to destroy me."

One by one, the Rwerviums fell. Their forces falling like flies. No one was able to get to the Eraos Emerald. It had a protective shield disallowing any contact. The chaos emeralds continued to fuse into it, glowing less. No one knew of what the result would be, except Master Chaos whom was trying his hardest to get to the Eraos Emerald. Suddenly, a different glow surrounded it and the ground began to shake. This signified that the bonding was complete. The Eraos Emerald shimmered brilliantly yet was different. The barrier let down. Master Chaos effortlessly took hold of it, raised it into the air and his calculations were as predicted. It could no longer fulfill desires.

"What on earth is it doing? What happened to it?" Only Master Chaos could answer these questions but he didn't speak. Instead, he let out a fit of rage. A wave of pure singularic energy erupted, killing various beings it came in contact with instantly. Most were Rwerviums.

"Quite the temper tantrum." Then, while still clutching the Eraos Emerald, he exerted a undiscernable amount of pressure, shattering it. The pieces clinkering as they hit the rocky tan ground. Everyone was in awe, bewildered what he was upto. They knew he was mad. Master Chaos then stared at the RSupremor. It was a great distance away. All they could do was watch as Master Chaos maneuvered the RSupremor so that the bedlam cannon was pointing at the planet itself and humming to life. His plan now obvious.

"He's going to destroy zee whole planet!" cried Antoine.

"Incorrect. I must destroy the only hopes you have of destroying me."

They were bewildered. What did they have that he was so afraid of?

"He must mean Sonic."

"How can he possibly be able to control the RSupremor like that, boss?" asked Gore, ready for the explanation.

"He's still partly C.H.A.O.S. He still has access to everything the RSupremor offers. As for the tool, I have no idea."

"Won't you also be killed along with us?!" cried out Sally, trying to reason with Master Chaos.

"Fiery the angel spell. Deep thunder roll around their shores, burning with the fires of org."

Instantly after chanting those words, like a response, the pieces of the Eraos Emerald began to vibrate and lifted into the air, from which reformed the new Eraos Emerald. The one with chaos emerald bonded into it. Tails picked it up. Master Chaos remained focused on the RSupremor.

"Sonic! I know how you can stop him!" Tails held up it up, "use this to beat him!" Everyone then knew Tails' plan, except the Rwerviums.

The Star X Leader examined the newly formed Eraos Emerald, looking over it closely.

"Is this what you had back in your time?" asked Tails.

"It looks different."

"Yea. I'm guessing that the way the chaos emeralds bonded into it altered it, making it not hand out wishes." Tails handed the emerald over to Sonic. It was warm.

Sonic held it firmly.

"Hurry! The cannon is nearly fully charged!" Lighthead yelled, restoring anxiety. He was the only one who knew but he had a knack for knowing. There was no physical indication yet.

Raising the Eraos Emerald above his head… Sonic activated it just like he would with the normal chaos emeralds. 

Master Chaos was taken back. He couldn't believe to see this again. Last time it was only for the smallest fraction of seconds. Now the sight was clear. He was still blue and his spines were much longer now. He was Eraos Sonic once again.

Master Chaos waited. Waited for it to wear off or give way violently but it never did. Eraos Sonic delivered the first blow. Master Chaos had no way of preventing it from happening. Eraos Sonic was too fast. In fact, when leveled up with the Eraos Emerald, it doubles your dimensional complexity. Eraos Sonic was now also 6th dimensional. The Star X Leader looked furtively for the Eraos Emerald but it was nowhere to be found. It had vanished. Everyone else could only watch as the battle seemed favored toward Sonic but like before, only a fraction of the battle was visible.

"This time, you won't come back." Eraos Sonic uttered, his voice the same as before. Master Chaos was sent flying a great distance before colliding with anything.

"You still do not understand the abilites I possess."

"Quit your babbling!" Eraos Sonic went after Master Chaos again but this time found himself unable to hit him.

Master Chaos glowed oddly, the Eraos Emerald mysteriously in his hand. Blinding light took the place where Master Chaos stood. He was like his own sun. Once the light subsided, he appeared somewhat different. His metal plating was now a deep red instead of blue. Everything else was black. Realizing the transformation was complete, he let the Eraos Emerald roll out of his hand, knowing there was no longer a need for it.

"The name is now Master Eraos!" Just the name gave it a ring of terror. Figuring this may get ugly, he appeared before Sally and the gang instantly with word of the wise.

"This is going to get worse before it gets better. I suggest hi tailing it outta here before something radically bad happens." Sally nodded.

"Just promise me not to die this time. We'll be trying to recover the Supremor and everyone onboard."

"How're you going to get up there?"

"The Rwerviums can give us a hand."

"Good luck, Sal."

"Good luck, Sonic. I want to see you again."

"I'll make sure of that." They kissed. Unknown to both of them, Nicole fell out of her pocket. It landed in sand, not distracting either. Moments later, Sally waved goodbye and joined with everyone else, whom were boarding on a miniplex the Rwerviums had. That is, everyone except Lighthead and Gore, whom were left behind expediently.

Sonic then noticed Nicole. She was off. "Ah great. Sal never leaves behind Nicole. Now I gotta babysit it."

"Gore, what did you use to get down here?"

"The Xavant." Gore pointed to a trail of smoke rising over a hill. "Problem is, it got busted up when I tried to land."

"I might be able to fix it. Lets go. ORLO! We're moving out!"

"Yes sir!" Orlo removed himself from hiding and followed.

Eraos Sonic stared at Master Eraos. "Alright. Lets get this thing over with, shall we?" He said nothing in reply. Eraos Sonic went straight at him with spin dash but it was avoided.

"Great. Its pointless to attack head on." Master Eraos paid no attention and instead had about 20 chaos bombs materialize out of nowhere.

"What?! No way?! How can he possibly do that?" Upon command, they then targeted Eraos Sonic and with lightning speed. Most were blocked and send reeling in random directions but a few detonated on impact, igniting an enormous explosion, shaking the entire planet. No one else was in harms way. In fact, Master Eraos didn't even wait for the dust to clear before attacking again as he knew he was still alive. Using his newly opened dimensions he now had access as he was now a 12th dimensional figure, he attacked Eraos Sonic from all angles at once. The final hit had sent him barreling into the planet itself, creating a hole several hundred miles deep.

"Aw man. This is insane. How can I beat him when he does that? Waitaminnit. I know how he made those chaos bombs come out of nowhere." A grin resurfaced on Eraos Sonic's face. He made a clone of himself appear before him. It was done effortlessly. Only through thought. Being fused with the Eraos Emerald was like being a living Eraos Emerald. They both had the ability to make things appear spontaneously or do whatever they desired. The power they each contained was enormous and only limited to the imagination. Only problem was, Master Eraos' imagination was completely more advanced than Sonic's.

With a new plan in hand, Eraos Sonic made a few more clones while still in the hole.

"I know he's expecting me. So I'll just have 'me' go up there and please him. Heheheh." He sent the clone up the hole to the surface and while this happened, he took another route out.

"Ah. Here you finally come." Master Eraos rammed the clone from the side. The attack was so powerful, it had sent the clone to one of Beliun's moons. A small explosion followed shorty after signifying impact.

"HA! Think again." Eraos Sonic used all his might to attack Master Eraos. The attack was definitely something he hadn't anticipated. Thousands of Sonic like clones immediately started attacking. The effect it had was more than enough to please Eraos Sonic.

But Master Eraos wasn't going to let a few clones hamper his plans. In fact, they were easy to take out because they were all 3 dimensional. They were not eraos level. He took out half with just basic combat and then finished off the rest with an expanding spherical singularity. Eraos Sonic was easily able to avoid this because it was limited to 3 dimensions. It was like simply stepping aside but parallel to every other dimension.

Not thinking clearly, Eraos Sonic made an energy shield appear around Master Eraos. He imagined unbreakable and impossible to get through. Unfortunately, it only covered up the 6th dimension. It was impossible to imagine past the dimensional complexity. Master Eraos appeared outside of it and began to manipulate it, making it bigger. Eraos Sonic completely didn't think of changing other attacks. The hyper sphere turned extremely luminous, glowing an intense white.

"Behold pure quantum energy!" It was then sent in Eraos Sonic's direction. Once the hyper sphere got close enough, it unraveled, separating all around and flying off into random directions, completely missing the target. They both knew what they were doing.

"A nice attempt but this is how its done." Master Eraos did the same thing except this time it was 12th dimensional. There was no way around it. The hyper sphere itself was about as big as a house. It glowed with white like the last.

"And whats amazing is how this works." Master Eraos swifty gave the hyper sphere a kick. It bounced around furtively before coming to rest.

"I'm already tired of this!" Eraos Sonic imagined the hyper sphere made out of plastic. He easily burst through.

"Excellent. Now… lets see how well you can manipulate my creations when you can't even see them!"

*  *  *

"That's it! Right there," exclaimed Sally as she showed the Rwervium leader, Solreleus, what appeared to be the Supremor. It was externally attached, so it wouldn't be a problem to get inside. The ship made its way effortlessly to the Supremor and docked. Once it came to a stop, the search began.

However, they wouldn't be alone for long. Their arrival hadn't gone unnoticed. Exscer was anxious to test out his new skills he had learned from Gore. It had been three years. He was confident his training would pay off. The Xavant was also on its way, containing Lighthead, Gore and Orlo.

Lighthead took control of the Xavant while Gore played around with the Sword of Acorns, examining it for nicks and Orlo mixing a new potion. He didn't say what he was mixing. Lighthead would ordinarily ask what he was up to, but right now he was busy.

Once the Freedom Fighters arrived in the Supremor, they quickly found the captives imprisoned within a green gelatinous substance. It was apparently released from above and imprisoned them. They were all immobile, stuck to it like super glue. Some completely embedded in it. Exscer then appeared before them from jumping from a catwalk above.

"Ah, Its great to finally meet you. The Freedom Fighters is it right? Gore has mentioned a lot of you to me. The name is Vinius Exscer. How you were a thorn when we need the Master Emerald, how you were reluctant when Star X Conquerors wanted to destroy your sun… it annoyed me greatly." His appearance was massive yet still deceiving. He was a little more muscular than Gore and taller. His skin tone was yellow, like Gore and his outfit more armor driven. In both hands he was wielding a SM Clavicor, an old fashioned weapon of war Lighgretronians used to bear. "Your comments of us Rwerviums are false." Solreleus spoke telepathically. "We merely want to return home. You have avoided the truth for far too long."

"NO! You were the ones who threatened to destroy our home world!" With a fit of rage, he leapt forth, looking for battle where he soon received one. Solreleus fought on, using the inner dimensions as key. Amazingly, Exscer was able to keep up with quick reflexes. They seemed evenly matched.

"Now's our chance guys. We have to figure out how to get them outta there." Said Sally. "I'll see what the best method is to get them out…" she looked down her vest pocket to pick up Nicole but quickly noticed she wasn't there. 

"Oh no…"

"What is it, Sally?" queried Rotor, noting her facial expression grim.

"I must have left Nicole back on Beliun. I bet it's still with Sonic."

"That's not good…"

"I'll just have to hope… anyway… Rotor do you know of a way to free them?"

"I'm afraid I have not the slightest." Rotor walked over to the goo. "I can definitely say that's its much worse then the mega muck Robotnik used to use on Sonic back in the day.

Rotor's thoughts were cut short as Exscer realized his hopes with destroying the Star X Leader were more difficult than first realized. It was too powerful. Instead, he went for Sally whom was an easier target. He grabbed her from behind taking hold a hostage like hold.

"Get your hands off of me!" That was her initial reaction. She struggled to break free but was unable to find a weakness.

"I will kill her now unless you agree, Mr Solreleus to never threaten to take from our home world again."

"Do what you wish with her. I have no care. My forces will deliver the jewel needed to get us back to where we belong." Everyone was taken back from this. At first it seemed like it was on their side now no one knew… but Sally didn't need its power, but just that one moment. Using that split second that no one expected, she reversed the hold and kicked free. He was only pushed back slightly, but it allowed for enough time.

"You'll pay for that. I'll kill each of you." 

"I have no need to be here anymore." 

"No! Wait!!" It was too late. Solreleus disappeared. Knuckles stepped up, ready to assist to Sally.

*  *  *

Meanwhile, Master Eraos was hatching a new plan. Keeping all his attacks on the 7th dimensional plane and higher. Attacks came all around. Unpredictable and without warning. They all happened extremely fast, however there was little fraction of it where he had to cross into the 6th dimension in order to inflict harm. Eraos Sonic knew this, but could do little with the information. There was simply not enough time to recover to attack back in time.

Not knowing what else to do, Eraos Sonic summoned forth a dark light bomb into his hand. The same thing Lighthead used on he and Knuckles when they first went on their ship. The metallic sphere fit into his hand perfectly. 

"You do not know the power you're a utilizing."

"Why don't you ever just shut up and die?!!" Eraos Sonic threw the bomb with all his might towards the omnipotent foe. Master Eraos deflected it, as if it were a rubber ball. The bomb then landed on one of Beliun's moons and self destructed. Everything nearby caved in towards it but only for a very brief time. The result after was a very deformed sphere of a moon that then quickly broke apart, not able to keep its new shape.

"Your limitations with knowledge you have will be your downfall. Sentience is power of the imaginable sort of which the mind thrives upon. I have the sentience of an unimaginable sort that you would never be able to comprehend."

"Do you ever stop yakking?!" Eraos Sonic decided to attack straight on but was caught off guard by an invisible force that sent him back slamming into the ground. Eraos Sonic picked himself up, gazing forth at Master Eraos. Had he really done any damage to him? His appearance was still the same. Only minor nicks were on his superior armor. On the other hand Eraos Sonic found himself bleeding from multiple wounds on his body. There was no way to self heal more than once. 

Something then caught the attention that was under his right leg. 

"Nicole? Sal never leaves you behind." She was turned off. "I guess Sal wanted to save batteries. Better get you back to her. I don't stand a chance against this guy anyway." Eraos Sonic then gazed over at Master Eraos. He was still. Unmoving.

"Why isn't he attacking me? Oh well. Now's my chance." In no time at all, he appeared within the Supremor. It was the Solar Processing Plant where a beam descended from a circular room down for what seemed miles. The same place where he first fought Gore. The retriggered memories sent shivers down his spine. How he was wounded and managed to get he and Knuckles off the Supremor before it impacted. It was hell.

A flicker within the central beam caught his attention. Then there was another. The normal white began to turn yellow and grow in size before returning normal again. From within, a shape conforming to his own formed engulfed with the yellow light.

"LighgreSonic!"

"I can tell you missed me, former. You don't look so good." An attack sent Eraos Sonic into the wall of the room, rumbling the rest of the foundations inside.

"You don't stand a chance, LighgreSonic. Not with me in my eraos form." Eraos Sonic attacked LS with an uppercut that even he was not fast enough to block. He was sent towards the ceiling and managed to shatter the diodes creating the central beam. He was quickly electrocuted before falling back on to walkway.

"Oh don't get up." Eraos Sonic was tempted to kick him off and into the oblivion of whatever was below but decided against it. A smirk crossed his face as a plan developed.

"Later, LS. Give my regards to MC for me!" and with that, he was gone.

*  *  *

Exscer gazed forth at his two combatants whom had stepped up. Sally and Knuckles. To him, they seemed less than a threat, but they moved faster than first anticipated. Their movements disallowing strikes, however, Exscer knew they couldn't keep it up forever. Everyone else present just watched. Except Antoine who couldn't bare to.

In one attempt. Knuckles was able to distract allowing Sally to get a hit in.

"That's it. Enough of this." He positioned the clavicor aiming for Sally's heart holding it like a spear.

"Sally! Look out! He's gonna throw it!" But it was too late. The lance like staff now being thrown like a javelin pierced through the air and into Sally's side. Everyone in the room was overtaken to see the precious monarch taken down as such.

Then, as if in reply to the ghastly onlook, Exscer summoned the staff back to him with Sally. She rolled along the floor, blood flowing.

"Don't worry, Sally. I'll--*" Knuckles was cutshort by the electric shock of Lighthead whom was accompanied with Gore and Orlo.

"Well, well, Excer. I am impressed. Do you plan to finish them off?"

"I have permission to?"

"But of course."

"_That voice…_" Sally said to herself. "_Its Gore_." Exscer raised the clavicor high into the air.

"NOOO! SALLY!!!!!!" Suddenly her eye pupils and iris vanished, leaving only white.

"What's this?!" The Sword of Acorns in Gore's hand began to vibrate before forcibly removing itself from his grip. It soared into the air. Exscer brought his weapon down as fast as he could, hoping it wasn't too late. But it was. The sword landed into Sally's hands where she instantly blocked the lethal blow.

"How can this be?!" With another swift attack, he was disarmed. His weapon landing harmlessly on the floor to the side in two pieces. During those seconds he stared at his most reliable weapon lie in ruins, Sally impaled the Sword of Acorns into his chest, puncturing the heart. He quickly doubled over, gargling uncomprehensible words and collapsed. Her eyes returned to normal and she released the sword, letting it clank on the metal floor.

"I can't believe I just did that. That wasn't me controlling the sword… it was…Daddy…" No one dared argue with her.

"Sally… your side." She looked over to see that the stab wound was no longer there.

"You're going to pay for killing my trainee." Gore's voice rang out, echoing.

"You're going to pay for capturing people of ours."

"Ah, Exscer's doing. I let him take care of the RSupremor while I went after the Eraos Emerald. But since that no longer matters…"

"What matters is the captives…"

"This substance they're in reminds me Robotnik's 'mega muck'" said Rotor, analyzing the substance.

"That's correct, walrus. It was I who created it." Orlo said as he walked over with Gore and Lighthead at his side. "When Lighthead had made his first trip to Robotropolis, he had stumbled the 'recipe' if you will of how to create it. He then relayed them to me where I took note and made my own version, liking the idea. Of course, that was long ago."

There was a blue blur. He was back to normal. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late."

"SONIC!" Sally ran over and hugged him.

"You left this, Sal." Sonic handed over Nicole.

"I know. I'm so glad you got her. So is Master Chaos gone?"

"I'm afraid not. I'll have to explain… later… wha?" Sonic then noticed Exscer whom was by far dead and Lighthead, Gore and Orlo stared forth, unsure of what course of action to take next. Amazingly, instead of fighting, they chose to bolt off into the unknown caverns of the RSupremor.

"We'll explain later as well. We still need to figure out a way to free them." Sally placed the Sword of Acorns in a sheath and threw it around her back along with Nicole.

*  *  *

LighgreSonic awoken to the sound of metallic footsteps. He was already severely injured. Several fractured ribs, arm, leg. He could hardly move.

"There's no escaping me now."

He looked up to the sight of Master Chaos. "You have got to be kidding me…"

"Not this time will you flee. Not this time will you make a mockery of me."  A blade extended down from his left arm. It was Robotar's blade.

"Not this time…" With a very swift and intense action, his head was sliced off. It fell down into the oblivion below. The bodily fluids trailing behind. Just moments later, Master Chaos gave a swift kick into the rest of the body, sending into the wall, where it then fell too.

"At last… Sonic the Hedgehog is no more and Beliun will be destroyed." He was gone.

"I'm afraid there's very little I can do to free them, Sally. The substance has knocked them out because of its fumes and if they aren't removed within another 5 minutes, they're all done for."

"So there's nothing we can do?"

"The only other way is to try to forcibly remove them but chances are that will result in tearing their skin open. If that occurs, it will be very difficult to stop the bleeding." Sally stared at the victims of Orlo's first concoction, uncertain of what action to take. It seemed that either way they could die. "I'm sorry guys," was her last words to them. They had served her well since the rebirth of Mobotropolis. It was a shame they would have to be left to die.

"Sal, what do we do now?"

"We have to get the Supremor free from the RSupremor, Sonic."

"I'll go check out the control panel."

"Thanks, Rotor." Knuckles and the others stared out of a window, looking at the giant mass that was Beliun. Little did they know what was happening down there.

Solreleus now took hold of the Eraos Emerald, gleaming with all its glory. On their way up to the Megaplex, they were met with attacks from the inhabitants whom obviously knew about the jewel and its powers. Little did they know it was no longer capable of that. Their attacks were ignored. Once onboard the Megaplex he was greeted by numerous of his loyal subjects and was well respected.

"You have the Eraos Emerald, master?"

"Yes. I obtained it from the earth of Beliun. It rematerialized after the one named Sonic returned back to normal. With it, we can now return back to our regular time." Within moments, the Eraos Emerald was placed in the proper place needed.

"Prepare to activate…"

"Gore, what are the Freedom Fighters planning?"

"It appears that they intend to take the Supremor back with them once again. Its what they used to get here. Also, the bedlam cannon has resumed charging up."

"Great… Master Chaos is still alive then. He probably intends to blow up Beliun. As for the Freedom Fighters. reroute all power away from the Supremor and disable its power. After that, let me know. I want to give the Rwerviums a going away present."

"Right, boss."

"Sally. I've found the control panel. Problem is, its dysfunctional. As a matter of fact, the whole interface is dysfunctional." At that moment, nothing but dim lights remained. There was a jerking sensation and next thing they knew, a great force in one direction. The Supremor was now on a one track ride to the Megaplex and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"We must have detached!"

"Yea, but we've also lost all power. I'm willing to bet they're the ones involved with both things." Immediately following those words, there was a flicker inside the room, followed by a slight warp in space. Then Master Chaos appeared. Sonic's eyes shrank. The same could be said for Master Chaos but he had no eyes.

"I saw you die. Impossible. Back on the walkway." A smirk crossed Sonic's face, indicating victory.

"I see you're not all knowing afterall."

"Everything was the same. DNA, everything!"

"What you killed was a clone of me made by Lighthead. I have to thank you for it. He was really starting to get under my skin…"

"Then you shall die now!" Master Chaos charged with all that he had, Robotar's blade extended. Time slowed down to a crawl yet there was no time to do anything. Eyes were covered. Sonic could only brace himself. What seemed like an eternity was put to rest. No harm was done.

Sonic lowered his guard to see the very sharp edge merely grazing his skin in a horizontal fashion. Master Chaos appeared to be trapped. Unable to move. Frozen in one position. Frozen in time. Sonic fell backward, frightened of the appearance. No one knew why this was the case.

"Sonic?" A light shrug was his response.

"How on earth…" No one knew the answer. Instinctively, Sally picked up Nicole eager to find out the reasoning behind this. Nicole ran a scan. Once finished, the results were well unexpected.

"Nicole, whats going on?"

No response.

"Nicole?!" There was a few seconds before she finally began to speak.

"Sally, it is time you learn the full truth. Master Chaos is my twin self."

Jaw drops. 

"But a higher version. We're built of the same exact material. He and I were both created by Ubunan De Gruke. We were his finest in nanocomputer creations. We were one. We made up his supercomputer on Lighgretron. Then one day disaster struck. An attack from creatures above, eager to tear apart the sun for its fuel. Something happened. I was separated from C.H.A.O.S with one of his superior living vital chip processors in my memory banks. I then was later customized and rebuilt by Ubunan. Repaired into the form of a portable computer. Since then, C.H.A.O.S has been jealous of my new found task, serving a greater purpose within only a fraction of the size. He wanted to destroy me but he couldn't so he did the next best thing. He banished me into space. I was placed into a pod and aimed into deep space where I floated for great period of time before landing on what you call Mobius where you later found me."

"Wow… Why hadn't you told us before? We always wanted to know of your origins."

"It was more safe not to. You simply did not need to know."

"Then how did you stop Master Chaos?"

"He triggered an automatic response mechanism I never knew I possessed. It allowed me to freeze all his operations within. This is only temporary but when it wears off, he will be back to his original self of only Robotar. No prior knowledge of CHAOS or Master Chaos or even Master Mold will exist anymore.

"But that shouldn't be of the greatest of your concern. We're about to crash into the Rwervium's Megaplex."

All they could do was brace for impact. There was a violent sound followed by an intense shake that no one could withstand. No one was left on their feet. Once the shaking ceased, the sounds of metal against metal continued on for what seemed forever before finally resting.

"Is everyone alright?"

Seconds later, Master Chaos deforms… "melting" into the form of Robotar. The appearance of those he barely recognized was enough to knock him out onto the floor.

"Poor guy.  Must've overwhelmed him." Was Sonic's take.

VII – WAY HOME

Shortly after, Solreleus appeared along with a few other Star X Conquerors eager to know what was going on.

Sally spoke, hopeful to get their approval, "Its not our fault. Dr Lighthead had detached us from his main mothership because he anticipated we'd use it."

Solreleus replied telepathically as usual, "We know. Do not worry. It will have no effect with the time travel jump. In just moments now, we will release the powers of the Eraos Emerald to take us back to our proper time."

"Wait a minute… Won't we be affected too?"

"Yes. I am sorry… but there is no other way now. We will activate in only a minute now."

A sudden one great feeling engulfed them. They were going to go into time and there was no way around it. All those they knew whom were still on Mobius would be gone. It'd be several million years into the future. But alas… what had to be done had to be done…

Eventually the minute expired and the time warp opened up. The effect lasted for a brief time. It was like being pulled and crushed. Then there was a rippling sensation. Once it was over, everything settled down. Oddly, the Megaplex no longer had the Supremor crushed into it. Beliun was no longer there.

"What on earth? What happened?!"

"You are now 70 million years into the future. This is our correct time period."

"But how are we gonna get home?!! We're stuck here!"

"I'm afraid there was no other way. Anyone else outside of this ship is forever gone. Back in the past. Beliun no longer exists." Only Sonic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine were on the ship.

"I can't believe it…"

"Its okay, Sal… We'll get over it in time."

"But don't you see? So much time has gone by. We're 70 million years into the future. Everything is radically different. A lot can happen. There's no telling how Mobius is now. It could be either well populated, flourishing with those of our kind endearing their freedom… or it could a wasteland… barren with no one."

Moments later, the door opened letting Solreleus in. He appeared joyed with his newfound time. Yet there was something else about his smirk.

"I may not be able to help you with getting you back to your time, but we don't need this anymore." He handed over the Eraos Emerald to Sonic. The sight of it again, brought joy but uncertainty to him. He had forgotten all about it.

"Hey! That's it! Maybe I can do chaos control!" Everyone was afraid of this tactic.

"Sonic, there's no way you'll be able to teleport us all to Mobius. We're talking 7 million lightyears."

"Yea, but this is no chaos emerald. This is the Eraos Emerald! And it wouldn't be any ordinary chaos control. It'd be an Eraos Control!" 

Sensing the confidence in Sonic's plan, the idea soon became plausible and possible. It was after all, worth a try.

"You know, Sonic… if we stop short ANYWHERE in space or come up to far up above the surface, we'll be squashed. It has to be exact and hitting that mark won't be easy."

"Maybe not but I definitely want to do this rather than stay onboard this vessel the rest of my life." Everyone agreed. Solreleus and a few of his minions watched on.

"But I do not know if I weel be liking zis."

"Get a grip Ant. You'll live. Hopefully." He then cowered.

"Everyone ready? Other than Ant of course."

"Ready Sonic." Was Knuckles reply. Everyone grabbed each other's hand. Bunnie held a firm grip on Antoine whom was on the end. Sonic was on the other end. With his free hand, he held up the Eraos Emerald. It shimmered brilliantly. Each chaos emerald showed itself in a spectacular way. Their traits. Their powers. Their light. All in one.

"ERAOS CONTROL!!!"

Stars zoomed past on each side. Light rushed forward. Soon afterward, the appearance of Mobius appeared. It grew big. Filling up all field of vision very quickly. Then, once thought they were at the right spot, Sonic let go of the emerald. The teleportation couldn't have been anymore perfect. They were on the ground. It was deserted. There was nothing. No trees. No water. Nothing.

"How… How can this be?"

"Its 70 million years into the future, Sally. Lots could have happened during that time."

"Waitaminnit, everyone…" Sonic stopped and looked to see the ground. I recognize these hills. This was the Great Forest. Robotropolis was just right over these…" Sonic's expression said it all. Everyone quickly ran up to see what he saw and were too taken back by the sight. It was Mobotropolis… or what was left of it half buried under sand. Parts of buildings protruded from it.

"Mobotropolis… its in ruins. Again."

"Hold up, Sal. Mobotropolis?"

"When you were gone, we tore down Robotroplis… restoring it to the former Mobotropolis it once was."

"How long was I gone fore?"

"Three years. What could have happened?" Rotor surveyed the surroundings and came up with an answer. 

"A whole lot of nothing." He took Nicole from her and fiddled around, scanning various rocks and the sand they were on. There's no signs of any natural disaster. No asteroid. No nothing. Its like they all just vanished at some point. Almost like nothing but their disappearance since when we left.

"Its also quite noticeably hotter but that wouldn't be the cause. Whatever it was… it happened just over 20 million years ago. According to the readouts and sand levels." In response… wind picked up… blowing sand all around.

"We have to find shelter." Sonic managed to take them to a nearby building in the deserted ruins flooded with sand of Mobotropolis. It was a small circular building that seemed to be designed against wind resistance. However, because of erosion and constant sand storms, they were relatively close to the ceiling.

"Do yall think we could find a body?" asked a curious Bunnie, also curious about the reasoning behind this.

"Not if they decayed millions of years ago. This planet is now a disaster. Desert temperatures are everywhere. I wonder how much water there is now because much of it may have dried up. But anyway, I think people died because of the gradual increase in temperature and were unable to adapt. Either that or some plague."

"Can I see Nicole for sec, real quick?"

"Sure Sonic." He handed Nicole back over. Sonic then looked at Nicole's internal clock. It read 19:05 with a date of February 17th 3240.

"That's crazy. Nicole says its 7:05 and its February…"

"That doesn't mean anything. Just add about 70 million years to that."

"Ah. It wouldn't do anygood to ask anyone what the year is now then, would it?"

"If you can find any locals. Be my guest." The wind continued to whip against the cement structure, signifying leaving was not the best idea.The rest of the day was spent contemplating about what may have happened and what they were going to do.

The next morning, no one awoke to the sound of birds chirping or the tapping of rain drops or warm rays of the sun. Instead was the strong roar of the relentless, continuous wind. None of them slept all that well. Sonic stared into the Eraos Emerald he still had. Its light illuminating the insides. It was hypnotizing. Not long after, Sonic stood up full of energy.

"Waitaminnit, guys. Remember how we always said we were always trying go get off this planet? To escape from it? Maybe our people went to the new Mobius or Mars." Suddenly Sonic's thought gave way to lots of questions and possibilities.

"That actually seems probable."

"I could always just Eraos Control again." Antoine was already freaked out. Everyone else welcomed the idea.

"But it'd have to wait as I'm still burned out."

"Of course. Teleportation isn't something I'd want to risk."

The next day, Sonic was ready to do it again. Everyone agreed that it'd be better than where they were now as it was radically different than it was before. Like before, Sonic held up the Eraos Emerald while holding on to the others, tapping into its power. 

This time it was much more instantaneous. They all found themselves in a lush green environment similar to how Mobius had been or what wasn't already taken over. They were in a forest and it reminded them of the Great Forest. Once they emerged from the forest it was a sight to behold. Flying vehicles that looked way more advanced took off into the air. Structures leapt to the sky, piercing into the atmosphere. It was a city and it was monsterous. There was no pollution. It was nighttime. Luminescent rings of blue, white, yellow and red circled around the new Mobius like Saturn. It had to be Phobos, one of Mar's moons.

"This is unbelievable."

"That's an understatement."

"Guys… I think we found our new home!"


End file.
